Two Sparrows In A Hurricane
by InuyashaPuppyDog
Summary: What is a couple to do when the whole world says they shouldn't be together but they are in love? That's Kagome's & Inuyasha's dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

Two Sparrows In A Hurricane

_Like two sparrows in a hurricane_

_Trying to find their way_

_With a head full of dreams_

_And faith that can move anything_

_They've heard it's all uphill_

_All they know is how they feel_

_The world says they'll never make it_

_Love says they will_

The journey was long and tedious. Three years it took them. Three long years. The group now returns to the village they all call home. The monk, the demon slayer with her demon cat, the fox demon child, the hanyou, and the girl from the future.

With the help of unlikely allies, they defeated their nemesis. Naraku. It took the combined forces of everybody to bring the hated half-demon down and destroy him and the cursed jewel that he possessed. Kouga, Kikyou, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru. Everybody had a part.

_FLASHBACK_

Sesshoumaru, being Sesshoumaru, just disappeared when the battle ended. Kohaku and Sango, riding on Kirara, headed back to the demon slayers village to pay final respects. Miroku summoned Hachi, and he headed back to the temple he was raised in, to let Master Mushin know of his ultimate success. Inuyasha went over to talk to Kikyou, while Kouga tried to convince Kagome to leave with him and be his bride, scoffing at Inuyasha, calling him a puppy following his former mistress while leaving Kagome all alone.

"He doesn't deserve you, Kagome. Look at him, playing innocent with the miko."

"I am not going with you Kouga. I don't love you and I never will. Please, go to Ayame. She loves you and wants to marry you."

"So you're saying you're gonna stay with the mutt, then?"

"I promised him I would never leave him. I intend to keep that promise."

"He doesn't care, Kagome. Look at how close to you I am and he's not even looking this way. When she's around, all he thinks of is her. Not you."

'Maybe,' she thought, 'But I'm with him all the time and he only sees Kikyou every now and then. I can't stop him from thinking about her or wanting to talk to her when she's near.'

"You're not even listening to me Kagome. I promise, I will be back for you. When I rebuild our den, I'll be back." Kouga said as he raced off.

Kagome looked at the dust then realized Inuyasha was standing near her.

"Let's go Kagome.", Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome to climb on his back.

"I'll walk for now." Kagome said, then changed her mind when she saw Inuyasha's surprised face, "So what did you and Kikyou talk about?" She asked curiously and the regretted she did.

"Nuthin' much. I asked her what she was going to do now and she said she had a village with orphaned children she was going back to. That's all." Inuyasha said as he sped off.

_END FLASHBACK _

Since that time, their friends had caught up with them. Obviously none of them had spent a long time at their various locales they had revisited. Soon, they arrived at Kaede's village and went in to the old miko's hut to rest and relive their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ye have all returned safely. I am so grateful.", Kaede greeted the group as they entered her hut.

"Yes, Lady Kaede, and we were victorious this time.", Miroku said.

"Naraku is dead then?", Kaede asked, as she prepared a hearty stew for the weary warriors.

"Yes, Kaede. Finally." Kagome added, as she sat down with the kitsune on her lap.

Inuyasha sat beside her, placing Tessaiga on the floor beside him. Miroku and Sango sat together with Kirara. The group proceeded to tell Kaede all that had happened in the final fight, while the old miko listened quietly. As soon as the meal was ready, they all fell into a comfortable quiet as they ate their fill.

Later on, Kaede quietly got up and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha followed, just as quietly, heading out of the hut and following the priestess up the steps to Kikyou's grave. Kagome, sensing where they were going, decided to stay inside and out of their way.

_**At the gravesite**_

"Kikyou is still alive. I saw her after the battle." Inuyasha started, as he stood beside the priestess, looking at the grave.

"I see. So she still walks in the world of the living. Does she still desire your death, Inuyasha?", Kaede asked.

"It doesn't seem that way. She said she was going to a village that was home to many orphaned children. She said she was needed there. She also said ...", Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"Said what, Inuyasha?"

"She told me to go to Kagome. To stay with her."

"So she gave her permission, did she? What will you do now, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, Kaede. I don't know how to proceed with Kagome. She's a friend. I ... I ... I just don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

Kaede chuckled. "It's an easy enough question, Inuyasha. Do you love Kagome?"

"Kaede, I'm not even really sure I know what love is. I mean, I thought I was in love with Kikyou, but ..."

"But what?"

"The way I feel when I'm around Kagome ... it's totally different from what I felt with Kikyou. With Kagome, I feel happy. Complete. I feel like she is my whole world. As long as I'm beside her I'm strong. When she's gone I feel ... lost."

"That answers the question then. You are in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at the wizened old miko. Was it really that simple?

"What do I do, Kaede?"

"Tell her. Court her."

"Court her? How?"

"Bring her flowers. Berries. Be nice to her. Stop fighting with her."

Inuyasha scowled. He liked fighting with Kagome. He loved how fiery she became when she was angry. Until she would use that god-awful rosary on him. Then he regretted the argument.

Coming out of his thoughts, Inuyasha commented, "I'll try it."

_**Back at the hut **_

"So, are you two gonna get married now?", Kagome said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Sango blushed, but Miroku quickly answered, "Master Mushin will come and marry us whenever I send for him."

"That's great!", Kagome said, as she clapped her hands in delight, "I'm so happy for you!"

"What about you and Inuyasha," Sango asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything to me. With Kikyou still around, I don't know if he's made up his mind. He said that Kikyou was going to a village to care for orphaned children.", Kagome said quietly.

"Stupid Inuyasha.", Shippou piped up, and then, BONK, Shippou ended up with a bright red bump on his head, "OW OW OW KAGOME!"

"Who you calling stupid, runt?", Inuyasha reprimanded the fox.

"Inuyasha that wasn't necessary!", Kagome admonished Inuyasha.

"HMPH!", Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

WHOMP! "DAMMIT Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

"You deserved it", Shippou retorted.

After the spell wore off, Inuyasha stood up.

"Kagome, come with me." he said.

Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and started to get up.

"What are you bringing that for?", Inuyasha demanded.

"I decided I want to go home for a while. It's been a long time since I've been home.", Kagome announced.

"But Kagome, what if you can't return here through the well?", Shippou asked.

"Yes, Kagome, we no longer have the jewel.", Sango added, worried.

"I thought about that. A long time ago, I went through the well with no jewel. When Inuyasha came to get me, I was able to return with him." Kagome explained.

"When was that?", Inuyasha asked, a little perturbed.

"Back with Yura. Remember?", Kagome said to him.

"Oh. Whatever. Anyway, let's go.", Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut.

The two walked in silence to the well. Actually, Kagome sort of led the way. Inuyasha really had no desire to see her leave.

"What did you want to talk about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sweetly.

"Huh? Oh, uh ... what are we going to do now?", Inuyasha asked, blushing slightly.

"Huh? Well, I'm going home for a while, take a nice, hot bath and see if I can catch up enough on my schoolwork to graduate from High School.", Kagome responded.

"No, Stupid, I mean, you know, ummm, well, us?"

"Us?"

"Yea, you. Me. Us."

"I don't know, Inuyasha. What do you want?"

Inuyasha looked at his feet. He didn't know how to respond to that. And it showed. His response clearly aggravated Kagome.

"Well, I don't wantcha to go home."

"WHAT? Inuyasha, I need to go back.", She said, trying not to let the anger rise in her voice.

"NO! You stay here. What if you can't get back? What if I can't get through?"

"I need to try and you're not gonna stop me. Now go back to Kaede's hut before I really get mad!"

"NO DAMMIT!", as he reached out to grab her, he heard,

"SIT BOY!"

And as he slammed to the ground, he realized she was gone. As her scent faded, his anger rose.

"DAMMIT Kagome! I wish I had a subjugation necklace on you so you would know how it feels! And I won't come to get you either! HMPH!", Inuyasha turned and stomped back to the village, but changed his mind and jumped into the branches of the sacred tree instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting high in the sacred tree, Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Dammit! Why does she always do that?"

His fist punched the tree.

"I'll show her! I won't go back for her. She can just stay in her time if that's what she wants so much!"

His anger started to fade as he realized he missed her already. Her scent had faded from the air. That feeling was in his gut again. The feeling of loneliness. Even though his friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede were close by, he didn't care. It was Kagome he wanted. His Kagome. Her sweet fragrance of summer dew mixed with subtle honeysuckle, her beautiful brown eyes that showed so much expression, her creamy, porcelain skin that was so soft to his touch. His mind drifted to the times he had watched her bathing while on their journey. He had always told the monk he needed to take a walk, and his walks always took him to her. He always told himself it was to make sure she was safe. And it always ended up the same. His body reacting in a way he wished it wouldn't. He'd have to jump far away and hide. Hide his dirty little secret. His muscle would get so hard and stiff from watching her in the water, and it wouldn't take long to get a release. And while his hand pumped his muscle, he imagined it was Kagome's hand, as he closed his eyes and ...

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Whaaa?", he realized he had been rubbing himself absentmindedly when the kitsune appeared. WHACK! The kitsune went flying, landing in the arms of Miroku below.

"Inuyasha, I don't think Shippou deserved that!", Miroku admonished.

"He was disturbing me and I don't want to be disturbed.", came a gruff reply from the leaves.

"He sure was acting weird.", Shippou confided in Miroku.

"Oh, what do you mean, Shippou?"

"He was rubbing the front of his pants and I swear he was moaning.", Shippou whispered in Miroku's ear, lest the hanyou above him heard what he said. He didn't want another beating.

Miroku chuckled heartily at what Shippou told him, '_So, even Inuyasha has those thoughts, huh_?', Miroku thought to himself, merrily.

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?", Shippou called up to the hanyou.

"Home, you runt, where she said she was going."

"No wonder he's in a bad mood. We better leave him alone, Shippou.", Miroku said to the little fox as they turned to leave.

'_Bout damn time', _Inuyasha thought, but alas, his problem was gone, '_HMPH, cold water and a kid. Both can destroy a good dream_.'

He jumped down from the tree and headed to the well.

'_How do you do this to me, Kagome? I never felt like this with Kikyou_.' , he thought as he knelt down by the well, crossing his arms over the wood.

_**In the future**_

"Stupid Inuyasha! Why didn't he just tell me wanted he wanted to say? Why did he have to try to forbid me to go?" Kagome spoke to herself as she walked into her house.

"Hi, sis. Welcome home! What did you say?" her little brother asked from the living room as she closed the shoji.

"Hi Souta. Oh nothing."

"Is Inuyasha with you?", Souta asked, excitedly.

"NO HE'S NOT!", she fumed at her brother.

"Geez. I was only askin'. Don't hafta bite my head off."

"I'm sorry, Souta."

"Oh, honey, you're home. Welcome back.", her mom said as she walked into the living room.

"Hi mom.", Kagome said, not quite happily.

Kagome's mother, sensing her daughter's unhappiness, decided to help alleviate the stress.

"How about I fix you a nice, hot bath and then I'll cook some oden for dinner?", her mother suggested.

"Oh mom, you're the greatest. That'll be wonderful. I'm just going to go upstairs to my room and rest.", Kagome said as she headed up the stairs.

Kagome plopped her backpack down on her bedroom floor and flumped on the bed, curling her pillow under her head. A familiar "Meow" was heard as Buyo hopped up beside her. Soon her bath was ready and she removed her outfit and put it in the wash. She climbed in the water and sank down until only her head was left out. She sighed.

'_I was horrible to Inuyasha. I know better than to try to force things out of him. He's not used to sharing his feelings. He really wanted to talk to me about us. He actually said it was about US. And then I go on about wanting to return home. He's right. What if the well closes up? What if he can't get through to get me? And then I sit him. Ohh. When will I learn to stop relying on that rosary_?', her thoughts raced in her head.

Kagome bathed and got dressed in a blue sweater and skirt and went downstairs to enjoy dinner with her family. She tried to put her thoughts out of her mind, but one thought stayed put. Would the well allow Inuyasha through?

The days crept by. Three. Then four. Still, Inuyasha didn't come for her. She was getting worried. Was he that mad at her or did the well close up. She tried to go through the well, but just as she feared, she didn't go through.

'_Inuyasha is my only hope of getting back to the past'_, she thought, sadly.

The next day, after arriving home from school, Kagome was sitting in her room trying to study, when her mom called up to her.

"Kagome, come here. There's a package for you."

"Ok mom.", Kagome called back down as she wondered, '_A package. Who would send me a package_?'

Going downstairs, she found her mom in the kitchen and on the table sat a small box, wrapped in brown paper. She opened the box to reveal a satin pouch. Opening the pouch she revealed,

"Ohhhhh my," Kagome breathed.

"What is it dear?", her mother said, turning around from the stove.

"A pearl necklace. A black pearl necklace. It's beautiful.", Kagome cooed.

"Who sent it to you?" her mother asked, curiously.

Kagome looked over the box and pouch and said, "I don't know. There's no note. And no return address either."

Kagome put the necklace on. It was a perfect length, not too long or too short.

"You must have a secret admirer, dear. I like his tastes.", her mother commented, as she turned back to her cooking.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome played with the necklace in her fingers as she walked outside and over to the sacred tree and WHAM!

"Watch where you're going, wench!"

"Inuyasha?", Kagome said in surprise.

"Who the hell else would it be?", Inuyasha said, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're here!", Kagome yelled, as she flung her arms around his neck, overjoyed at seeing him.

Oi! Woman! The ears! You can be loud sometimes!", Inuyasha said to her.

She backed away, as if really seeing him for the first time. "I was worried the well wouldn't let you through.", she said.

"Oh, you sit me, go flying home and **THEN** you worry about the well closing up? I think you've got your priorities mixed up, missy!"

"Ooooooo! Why do you always have to start with me!"

"You started it!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Inuyasha ... SIT BOY!"

"Uhhhh", THWUMP!

"DAMN IT WOMAN! I WISH I COULD SIT YOU!"

THWUMP!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

THWUMP!

"HUH?", Inuyasha stared at the girl, who had just fallen face first into the dirt.

After a while, Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position and started pulling at the necklace around her neck.

"What the ..." she cried out as she realized she couldn't get the necklace off.

Inuyasha got on all fours and stared at Kagome and the necklace.

"Where'd you get that thing?", he asked, almost amused.

"It was delivered this morning. I have no idea who sent it."

Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He was beside himself with glee.

"Sit girl!", he ordered and THWUMP! Kagome went crashing into the ground.

"OWWWWW! That hurt! INUYASHA! Why did you do that?"

"Now you know how it feels, wench!"

"Yea, but I'm human.", Kagome stated, realizing her nose was bleeding from the crash.

"And just because I'm a half-demon makes it ok?", Inuyasha said, angrily, but feeling bad because Kagome was hurt because of him.

"It doesn't hurt you as much as it hurts a human!"

"Oh Yea! You try slamming face down on those ... those pathways of your out there, whatever they're made of!"

"Concrete."

"Huh?"

"The paths here, they're made of concrete."

"WHATEVER! It hurts ok? So you should stop using that word on me, wench!"

"Stop calling me wench!"

"Why should I, wench?"

"SIT BOY!"

"YOU SIT!"

**THWUMP**!

After the spells wore off the two, they just glared at each other, and both emitted a growl from their throats.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Inuyasha!", Kagome muttered.

"I think it's great! Now I can sit you ..."

WHAM! Kagome's body slammed into the ground again.

"OWWWW. SIT BOY! Watch what you say!"

"HMPH!", was Inuyasha's reply as he stood up to face Kagome.

_**Inside the house**_

"He is so selfish.", said Souta, who was watching the whole scene from the window, "Why doesn't he just admit his feelings for her.", he said to himself as he turned away and went back to his video game.

_**Back outside**_

"Ooooooo! I hate your guts, Inuyasha! Get outta my face!", Kagome yelled at him as she started to stomp away.

"HUH? Oh yea, well ...", Inuyasha grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and turned her around and then he pulled her into him and roughly placed his lips on her mouth, kissing her fiercely.

Kagome's eyes just stared at the hanyou as he kissed her, and then she placed her hands on his arms and relaxed into him, responding to his kiss as she kissed him back. She whimpered slightly as he broke the kiss and pulled away. All Kagome could do was stare at the boy who had just kissed her with such ferocity, her lips actually hurt.

"What ... Why did you do that?", she asked, breathlessly as she started realizing what had really happened.

"Because I wanted to. You got a problem with that?", Inuyasha snorted, as he turned his head away and folded his arms across his chest.

"No. Of course not. I was just surprised, that's all. You've never kissed me before."

Inuyasha looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. Softly, he said, "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Your nose. Is it alright?"

She touched her nose and realized the bleeding stopped, "Yea, it's fine."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I SAID I'M SORRY, WENCH! For, you know, using the word.", Inuyasha looked shyly at her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, wench!", he yelled at her again, enjoying the fire in her eyes.

"Ooooooo! Inuyasha ..." she began sweetly, but before she could say the word, he had her in his arms and his lips were pressed against hers again, kissing her with same ferociousness as before, grabbing the back of her head with his hand and pulling her even tighter into him. His kissing was definitely inexperienced, but fiery nonetheless. He pulled back and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Go ahead, say it, wench.", he said softly, his hot breath dancing off her cheek.

"Say what?"

"What you were going to say, you know..."

"I love you, Inuyasha.", she whispered.

"HMPH, I thought you hated my guts?", he whispered back, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Huh? Did I say that?", she responded, almost breathlessly.

"Yea, wench, ya did."

"Stop calling me that, Inuyasha."

"Wench!", he said, almost seductively, "My wench.", he said as he kissed her again, passionately, with everything his body could offer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The couple held each other, almost like they needed each other to simply breathe. Inuyasha didn't know what came over him, what made him kiss Kagome. He wasn't someone normally so bold with a girl, but then, that was his fighting style, so why not his lover's style, too. He looked into Kagome's brown eyes as he broke the kiss, and he saw the unmistakable flicker of lust in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer than before. He was afraid she would slap him, or worse, leave him. At least he doubted she's sit him again.

"Kagome.", was all he could say.

Kagome enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her. She felt safe, secure, protected. She rubbed his back contentedly. She smiled into his hitoe.

"Let's go back, Kagome."

"Ok," she said, sad at leaving his arms, "Let me go get my bag. I have alot of ninja food to bring back with me."

"Didja get any of the stuff you add hot water to?"

"Ramen? Yes I did, and dried potatoes too."

"Alright! Where's the stuff, I'll help you carry it."

They headed into the house, Kagome said goodbye to her family, picked up the boxes of ramen and her backpack, which was stuffed full, and headed to the well house. They jumped in together, as the bluish light engulfed them. They exited on the other side, into the fading daylight. Walking in a comfortable silence, they headed back to the village.

"KAGOME!", the little fox yelled, as he saw them approaching.

"Kagome, you're back.", Sango said, happy at seeing her friend.

Eyeing Kagome's full backpack, Shippou jumped up on her shoulder and happily asked, "Did ya get ninja food, Kagome?"

"Yes Shippou, I have something for everyone.", She said, as she sat down in the hut and opened her bag, "Here you go,", she said as she handed a bento box to Kaede as well as Sango and Miroku.

"Ah, I love your mother's cooking.", Kaede said with a smile, and Miroku agreed.

"Here Shippou,", handing the child a bag of candy, "And what do you want, Inuyasha, ramen or potatoes?"

"Dried potatoes!", he said, his eyes dancing, "And some of that soda stuff."

As the air became filled with conversation, Miroku noticed how Inuyasha was extremely close to Kagome, and smiled. At least they weren't fighting.

"That's a beautiful necklace, Kagome.", Sango commented to her friend, causing a cackle to come from Inuyasha.

"Oh, it's nothing really.", Kagome said, trying to dismiss the interest in the necklace.

"Oh yes it is.", Inuyasha said and then, unable to resist, "SIT!"

CRASH!

As the group stared at Kagome, Inuyasha began laughing.

"SIT BOY!"

CRASH!

"YOU, WENCH!"

"You started it.", Kagome said, defiantly.

"Kagome, that's a subjugation necklace?", Kaede asked, surprised, "Wherever did you get it?"

"It arrived at my home earlier today. I have no idea who sent it. But just like Inuyasha's rosary, I can't get it off.", And as proof, she attempted to remove it, without success.

'I wonder who would have sent it to you?", Miroku wondered.

"Whoever it was, had to have the necklace set to respond to Inuyasha's command.", Kaede commented.

"So you're saying, whoever sent the necklace to Kagome, had to know about Inuyasha.", Miroku mused.

"And in the future, no less.", Sango added.

"Who in the future knows about Inuyasha?", Shippou asked, "Besides your family."

"That also knows magic.", Kaede added.

"Only my friends, but I doubt they know magic.", Kagome mentioned quietly.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with it,", Inuyasha started slowly, "But, right after you left, I wished I had a subjugation necklace for you."

"WHAT? You wished for that?", Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but then lowered her voice, "Well, I guess I can't say I blame you. I never really realized how much I was hurting you with that rosary.", as she said this, she fingered the rosary around his neck, as she looked into his amber eyes.

Inuyasha took her hand in his and gazed back at her. Forgetting everybody else around them, he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he put his other arm around her waist. They were forehead to forehead and nose to nose when they heard,

"Ahem!"

The couple quickly parted and blushed.

"Don't mind us,", chuckled Miroku.

"Carry on you guys.", Shippou commented, happily.

"Well, I'm glad to see ye have gotten over ye differences.", Kaede said, obviously pleased.

Inuyasha got up with a huff and headed out of the hut, with Kagome on his heels. The others started laughing at the couple's response to their closeness. As they got outside, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and pulled her close, and Kagome did the same. As they walked arm-in-arm towards the sacred tree, they were oblivious to the stares they were receiving from some of the villagers. But Inuyasha's sensitive ears were not oblivious to the not-so-friendly whispers coming from the stares.

"He's an animal. She shouldn't be so close to him."

"That's disgusting."

"I thought she was a pure maiden. As the reincarnation of Lady Kikyou, she shouldn't be hugging a beast."

Inuyasha tried hard to ignore the comments, but he knew they were right. Kagome was pure, sweet, and innocent and he was a dirty, filthy, abomination that should have been drowned at birth. So why was she in his arms? And why did it feel so perfect? They arrived at the tree and he held her tight as he jumped up into the highest branches. Away from all prying eyes. They were alone. He tried to push the offending thoughts out of his head, as he and Kagome snuggled close. Why was he questioning what felt so right? He had never felt like this, not even with Kikyou. Unlike Kagome, Kikyou wasn't innocent. She walked the path of fighting and death, just as he did. Both were alone, and he had been willing to give up a side of himself to be with her. So they could both be normal humans. So he could walk in her world without being scorned. The villagers 50 years ago would never have accepted their priestess marrying an animal. But as a human ...

He had never kissed Kikyou the way he kissed Kagome earlier today. The only kiss he had ever shared with Kikyou was soft and tender. The kiss with Kagome was hungry, needy, longing, passionate. He looked at the girl curled up in his arms, her eyes closed, relaxed, breathing evenly.

'_She's asleep_.', he thought, as he lovingly rubbed her back, '_She doesn't doubt me, otherwise, she wouldn't be sleeping in my arms this far up in a tree_. _ Kagome, why are you with me? You trust me. Believe in me. Love me. But should we be together? I don't deserve you. But I love you.'_

He berated himself for doubting their relationship, but how could he not? He had been raised to believe he was worthless and now this sweet, innocent girl was here, casting doubt on all he had been raised to believe. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. Drift to a dream he had been having for a while now. A dream of him, with a home, a family, and Kagome as his wife. Beside him. Forever. But would the world allow him to be this happy?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As winter approached, the villagers prepared for the long, endless cold. They accepted Inuyasha's assistance (at Kaede's behest), because of his demon strength. They didn't know he could hear the mutters of scorn amongst them. Kagome's hearing wasn't as sharp as Inuyasha's, and she was spared their cruelty. She would happily come running over to him when she finished her chores and hug him, happy to just be beside him. He would involuntarily stiffen, knowing this open display of affection unnerved the villagers. Kagome just assumed it was because Inuyasha wasn't used to openly displaying his feelings for someone. She tried to calm down her exuberance.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you don't like to show your feelings like this.", she would say, as she pulled away from him. But the damage was already done.

The villagers had begun calling her an animal lover. They had lost most of their respect for the once honored priestess. And some of their taunts began reaching her ears. On purpose. One day, she was helping one of the village matrons with her load of water from the river. Two teenage boys walked up and taunted,

"Hey priestess, my horse needs a good fuck. Why don't you come by the barn later and show him how it's done.", said one.

"Yea, since you like being with animals so much. You should be an expert on your knees.", said the other

Kagome blushed deeply and started crying as she dropped her load with a whimpered, "I'm sorry", as she ran towards the woods, heading towards the well. This was the first time she had heard such derogatory comments and it upset her dearly.

Inuyasha had not been far away and heard the comments and laughter by the boys. As he watched his Kagome run away, he jumped down in front of the offenders and quickly punched them out, barely holding back his anger. Then he headed off, following Kagome's scent to the well. he found her crumpled by the well, crying, her head in her hands. He knelt down and pulled her close, rubbing her back and head with his hands. Not knowing what to say to her, he simply cooed.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright."

"No it's not. Did you hear what they said about you? They called you an animal!"

'_Me_?'. he thought incredulously, '_They put her down and she's worried about what they called ME_?' "Kagome, I'm used to it. I've heard it all my life. But, what they said to you. That was unforgivable."

"I don't care what they said about me. But, you're not an animal, Inuyasha! Inuyasha, I want to go home. Come with me. Let's go back and spend the winter in my time."

"Anything you want, Kagome. We'll go. We should tell the others though."

The couple headed back to the village, arm-in-arm, Inuyasha ignoring the stares and whispers. They found Miroku and Sango with Kaede and Shippou, by the fence near her hut.

Sango, seeing Kagome's tear-stained face, ran over to her friend and hugged her, "What happened, Kagome?"

"Some kids put Inuyasha down. I didn't like it.", Kagome sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

"Was it those kids I saw lying unconscious by the river, Inuyasha? That's not like you, punching kids out for putting you down.", Miroku said, with a chuckle.

"Shut up, MONK! They wanted Kagome to mate with their horse! That's what they said! That's why I punched them."

"Oh My!", Kaede and Sango gasped as Miroku lowered his head and Shippou just shook his head.

"They called Inuyasha an animal.", Kagome added.

"Look, Kagome needs to get outta here. I'm taking her back to her home. I'm not sure when we'll be back. We may stay till spring.", Inuyasha said, as he and Kagome went inside the hut to collect her things.

"I've heard similar comments from other villagers.", Miroku said, sadly.

"That's so mean. Inuyasha has protected this village. Helped out the villagers. How can they be so cruel to him and Kagome?", Sango asked, amazed.

"They finally get together and the villagers have to act like this.", Shippou said, sadly.

"I'll have a talk with the villagers. They expected Kagome to take Kikyou's place as their priestess. Kagome is not the type of person for that kind of life.", Kaede said as Inuyasha and Kagome came out of the hut.

"We'll see you guys later.", Inuyasha said as he bounded off towards the well.

"Bye you guys.", Shippou said, sadness in his voice.

The couple headed through the well, to Kagome's era. Her family was glad to see them, and Kagome told them they were staying for a while, which made her family even happier. That night, snow started to fall lightly. Kagome changed into her pajamas as Inuyasha placed Tessaiga on the floor and settled in against her bed for the night. Kagome climbed under the covers, shivering slightly at the chill. Sensing her shiver, Inuyasha asked her,

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Just chilly, I guess.", feeling bold, she said, "Come join me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, surprise in his eyes, but he climbed up on the bed anyway. She lifted the covers and he crawled underneath and they snuggled close together, Kagome on her right side and Inuyasha spooned around her, his right arm underneath her and his left arm over top of her, clasping her hand in front of her waist. She snuggled into him as he nuzzled her neck. After he sensed that she was comfortable, he kissed her neck lightly, breathing in her scent deeply. The coldness left their bodies as they nuzzled together, content.

They spent many a night together like that, as they chased away the winter chills. Their days were spent playing in the snow and exploring Tokyo. Kagome enjoyed showing Inuyasha her home, and with the hat on his head, Inuyasha enjoyed the anonymity of the big city. Kagome took Inuyasha out and bought more modern clothes so that he really didn't stand out. No one stared at the couple as they walked around Tokyo, arm-in-arm. They were just a perfectly normal couple.

Every now and then, they went back to visit their friends. Since most of the villagers stayed inside from the cold, they could visit without hearing the comments. Too soon, however, spring approached, and Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't completely comfortable in her time. The smells, lights, and sounds overpowered his sensitive senses. They had to return to his time. After packing up ninja food and saying goodbye to her family, they headed back through the well.

This time, however, things seemed different. Unknowing to them, Kaede had spoken her mind at a village meeting, and the villagers agreed to leave the couple alone. And for the most part, the muttering was silenced. The couple started to integrate themselves into the village, staying at Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were busy planning their wedding, later in the spring. Inuyasha still wasn't comfortable, and spent whatever time he could in the tree. Kagome just kept her head held high, refusing to let anything destroy her happiness.

She knew Inuyasha still thought about Kikyou, but she wouldn't begrudge him that. After all, she was the one in his arms. She was the one he kissed goodnight. Kikyou could have his wandering thoughts. She had long ago realized that she and Kikyou both shared a bond with Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha was alive and living with her and that was all that mattered. Kikyou had decided not to take Inuyasha to hell. For that, she was thankful.

Yes, he was the one who kissed her goodnight. And slept with her at night. Kaede had tried to put an end to their cozying up together at night, when they first arrived back at her hut. Kagome had spread out her sleeping bag, so that she and Inuyasha could cuddle together at night, covered with her blanket. Kaede, upon first seeing Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms, tried to get across to the hanyou about how a lady and a gentleman, unmarried, should act. All that it got her in return was a loud growl from the relaxed hanyou.

"I ain't being inappropriate with her, hag!", Inuyasha growled at the priestess.

That was the last time she brought up the subject. But all that was about to change as spring sprung eternal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha grumbled in the treetop. Why was he feeling this way? He was hot, sweaty, feverish. And it wasn't even hot outside. And his body. Dammit. He couldn't even get near Kagome. Not without needing ... relief. His body insisted on demanding sex. He'd smell Kagome's scent and BAM! He had spent the last week avoiding her. And she was upset. Their fights escalated as he tried to keep her mad at him to get her to leave him alone. He wouldn't disgrace her. Not his sweet, innocent Kagome. He wouldn't let her lay with him. Not an animal.

Myouga showed up and gave Inuyasha some of the answers he was looking for, not that he liked the answers.

"It's your mating time, Master. All demons experience it at one point or another."

"Dammit, Myouga, how long will this last?"

"I don't know. It varies. And since you are a half-demon, I have no experience with that, Master."

"I will just have to stay away from Kagome until this is over. Dammit all to hell."

"Why don't you just mate with her, Master?"

"Do you realize what you're saying, Myouga? I refuse to disgrace Kagome."

Inuyasha flung the flea away and sat there, grumbling again. That's when he smelled her. Kagome. Only this time ...

"Oh no.", he moaned, as her scent came closer, "She's in heat herself."

"Inuyasha?", Kagome called, looking up into the branches.

"I can't take this.", he said to himself, as he bounded away, further into the forest, "I can't let myself get near her."

As he bounded further away, not realizing the sadness he left behind in Kagome, as she wondered again why he was avoiding her, he kept his mind focused on one thing. He refused to disgrace his Kagome. He realized his mind was getting foggy and numb. He hated this mating season thing. He stopped on the ground and leaned against a tree. He needed to get his bearings. Needed to clear his mind. Then ...

"Inuyasha."

"Wha?", He turned to face the woman, '_Kagome. How did you get all the way out here_?', he thought through the fog.

"Inuyasha.", the voice said again, "Are you alright?"

His mind totally numb and unclear, he went to the woman and embraced her tightly.

'_Kagome_', his mind raced, "I'm sorry I ran."

With that he kissed her, passionately, as he held onto her for dear life. He needed her. Wanted her. His body filled with lust as he broke the kiss and began to trail hot kisses down her neck, down to where her shoulder joined her neck, where he began licking. The marking spot. His eyes faded from gold to red back to gold as lust and passion filled his body. Mating time. Must mate. But, wait, something wasn't right. The scent. Then ...

**SLAP!**

He felt the hand slap his face and his cheek sting as he fell backwards onto the ground and through the hazy mist of his mind ...

"DAMMIT Kagome, what was that for?"

"KAGOME? You called me Kagome?"

"HUH?", as his mind cleared a bit, "KIKYOU? WHAT THE HELL?"

Inuyasha stood up and stared at her. What the hell had he just done?

"Inuyasha, what has gotten into you? And why did you call me Kagome?", Kikyou demanded.

"I...I...I don't know.", he stammered, his face flushed with embarrassment.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound and his nose picked up the scent. This was Kagome. His Kagome. And ...

"Kouga!", Inuyasha turned and ran, ignoring the astonished priestess.

He came upon a clearing to see Kouga demanding that Kagome join him. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were beside her, trying to dissuade him. It was also Kouga's mating time.

"Wimpy wolf, get away from her!", Inuyasha demanded as he took a swipe at the unsuspecting wolf.

"She's mine, puppy! I claimed her when I told her I loved her. You have no business here. Leave before I tear you to shreds."

"Oh yea? I'd like to see you try. She's my woman not yours. She never was. I swore to protect her."

"Yea, well you do a pretty shitty job of it, puppy.", Kouga yelled, as he attacked Inuyasha.

The two continued the attacks and insults on each and other and Kagome was scared. This time was unlike the other times the two had fought. This time there was death in both of their eyes. Just like when Kouga had fought Inuyasha at Naraku's castle. She knew Inuyasha really had no desire to kill the wolf, he just wanted to scare him off. But Kouga didn't scare easily. And Inuyasha knew this. Kagome watched, worried, as she saw the red blaze in Inuyasha's eyes.

'_He's turning demon! No, I have to stop this_!', she thought as she got in between the two. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!", she screamed, to no avail.

In trying to get her out of the way, Kouga pushed her a little too hard and she fell, hitting her head on a small rock and knocking her unconscious. This infuriated Inuyasha, who was now full demon, which unnerved the wolf.

"BASTARD", Inuyasha's raspy voice screamed as he tore at the wolf, sending him flying into the woods. Inuyasha continued to stare at the place he threw the wolf, waiting for him to reappear. When he didn't, he turned to the injured Kagome.

"He'll hurt her when he's like that, Miroku. Do something.", Sango urged.

"Inuyasha, stay away from Kagome!", Miroku said, approaching the hanyou with his staff raised.

Inuyasha, with Kagome cradled in his arms, turned around and gave Miroku a ferocious, feral growl.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!", Inuyasha growled to them, and with Kagome in his arms, he jumped to the treetops and was gone.

"Kagome," said a worried Shippou, "Will he hurt her?"

"I don't know, Shippou.", Miroku said, "But he definitely would have hurt us if we had challenged him."

"Should we go after them?", Sango asked, clearly worried about her friends.

Miroku shook his head, "I have a feeling Kagome will be ok. Inuyasha's eyes weren't like before. Not as cold. Something was different about him. Come on, let's go back. I'm sure Inuyasha will calm down soon and bring Kagome home."

The three climbed on the transformed Kirara's back and headed back to the village, still concerned about their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Regarding my spelling of words (i.e. Tessaiga versus Tetsusaiga) I use the spelling that the Japanese use NOT the spelling that Viz uses. Per my Japanese friends, the CORRECT romanization is Tessaiga and not Tetsusaiga. Any questions? Please see my website and the 'Got Yasha' page and visit one or both of the websites I have links for. Speak to Kuro or Patches. They are my main references for correct romanization. Any questions I have - I direct to them. They are goddesses to me and my perfectionist side. This is not to be rude but just an FYI as to how I work. I have no problems with others using Viz's romanization. But then, these are the same people (Viz) that pull the U's out of characters names. (i.e., Sesshoumaru, Souta, Kouga, Myouga, Kikyou - not Sesshomaru, Sota, Koga, Myoga, and Kikyo). Now onto a major lemon ...You've been warned my friends!_

Chapter 8

Kagome awoke with a headache and tried to adjust her eyes to the dimness around her. Wherever she was, it was chilly and damp, the only heat coming from a fire. No. It wasn't the only heat. She felt something warm beside her. Or someone.

"Inuyasha?"

Then she felt it. His lips kissing her neck, coming up to her chin as his fingers turned her chin to him so he could kiss her lips. She returned the kiss as she turned into his body, wrapping her arms around his body. She felt the heat rising within her. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He was no longer full demon, but she could see his eyes were changing from gold to red and then back. But the red wasn't a dangerous red, but a warm, longing, lusty, needing red. He rubbed her back with his hands.

"Where are we, Inuyasha?"

"Somewhere safe. Where nobody can find us." , he said, as he captured her lips in another longing, desiring kiss.

When he broke the kiss again, they both needed air. She realized they were laying on his hitoe and Inuyasha was clothed in just his pants and yukata. She ran her hands through his hair, gently reaching up to stroke his ears. The action caused a pleasurable growl to erupt from the hanyou's throat.

"Why did you run, Inuyasha? Why didn't you come to me?", She asked, sorrow in her voice, "I hate to see you try to handle things by yourself all the time."

"It's my mating ..."

"Season. Yes I know."

"How?"

"One word. Myouga."

"I didn't want to disgrace you. You don't deserve an animal for a mate."

"I wouldn't take an animal for a mate. But you're not an animal. Unless you don't want me for a mate." she said, as sadness crept into her voice again.

He answered her concerns with another heady kiss, sliding his tongue around her swollen lips. She opened her mouth and used her tongue to invite him inside. His hand tangled in her hair as he explored her mouth, sliding his tongue over her teeth, her tongue, all over her mouth, tasting her deeply, enjoying her delicious flavor. His claws began to tear away at the fabric that covered her body, as he continued his assault on her mouth. All Kagome was now clad in was her lace bra and cotton panties. A pair of very wet cotton panties. Goosebumps raised up on her body as the chilly air hit her bare skin. She shivered in the air as Inuyasha pulled her closer. The lust between them was evident as their kiss broke and they panted for desperately needed air. Inuyasha eyed his hand as he followed the strap of her bra down to the full cup. He squeezed the left cup, watching as it overflowed in his hand. Then with one quick swipe, the offending cloth was ripped in half, as he removed the fabric off his toys.

Kagome laid back on her back and shivered again as the cold hit her sensitive breasts. Reacting to the cold air, her nipples hardened and became even more sensitive. Inuyasha watched, totally absorbed in the sight. He had never been this close to a naked woman before and he was fascinated at how her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Just like his. He squeezed the left breast in his hand, rolling and kneading it between his fingers, finally working on the hardened nipple. Hearing Kagome's moans of delight, he decided to adventure further as he began sucking on the right breast, lolling his tongue around the nipple. He couldn't get over the softness of the mounds and how nice they felt in his hand and mouth. And Kagome's gentle mewlings and moans. He was in ecstasy.

Kagome reached up and started pushing his yukata off. Helping her out, Inuyasha quickly removed his garments, laying completely naked beside her. His manhood was hard and ready and quite painful. Kagome's eyes followed his muscles all the way down to his member. She "OOO"'d at the sight. In her mind he was a good size, not overly huge, but big enough to be a handful. Her hand wandered over to his member and she stroked him, causing Inuyasha to let out a muffled moan from his place on her breast where he had returned after undressing. He wasn't far from release and as she pinched the head, he exploded into her hand. He left her breast and cried out in pleasure, then watched, amazed, as Kagome licked her fingers clean.

Then Kagome sat up and lowered her head to her lover's lap as she began to suck on his still hardened member. This surprised Inuyasha, as he only knew the basics of mating. And this wasn't something he was familiar with. But, DAMN, he wasn't about to argue. She brought her lover to another, longer climax, and he loudly moaned his approval.

Her scent was really beginning to drive her lover crazy, as he reached down and sliced off the last of her garments. She opened herself up to him, as his hand slid in between her slits, feeling the warm fluid between her legs. He opened her up and began to lick, enjoying her scent and flavor even more. Finding a small nub, he investigated it, and was rewarded with Kagome pushing her hips up to meet his tongue and loud moans and cries.

Sliding his finger into her moist hole, ever mindful of his claws, he was surprised at how tight she was. As he continued licking her, she came to her own release, her juices pouring into his hand. As he lapped up his bounty, her hands continued to scratch his ears. He finished his work between her legs and came up to her face, holding her as he kissed her gently. He could feel his demon begging for more, but he ignored it, enjoying the warmth of Kagome's arms as they enjoyed their bliss.

Suddenly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at Kagome laying next to him. A sharp pain of guilt shot through his body. As wonderful as he felt, as right as this all seemed, no ... he couldn't ... he just couldn't continue. He sat up and turned away from her, a move that shocked his Kagome. She sat up and asked him,

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"I ... I ... can't go through with this."

She moved closer to him, pressing her naked body to his naked back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his back.

"Why, my love?"

"Don't call me that,", he said, irritably, "I can't dishonor you. You deserve better than me."

'_Not this again_.' she thought, sadly, '_I thought we were past this_.'

"But I want you, my love. You are the only man I have ever desired. I love you."

She moved around until she was in front of the hanyou. Taking his hand, she seductively began sucking on his fingers. He was still excited, that was evident, but he was holding back. She just needed to make him realize ...

"Please, Inuyasha, you're driving me crazy.", she cooed to him, as she began placing butterfly kisses on his face. She laid down on the damp floor and spread her legs, holding her arms out, beckoning to him.

"Come to me. Love me. Take me to heaven, Inuyasha."

His demon was demanding her now as his eyes flashed red. Here was a beautiful woman, open, ready, begging for him. Everything a man, and a lustful dog-demon, desired.

"Are you sure, Kagome?", he gulped out the question.

"I'm here, aren't I?", she responded, her eyes filled with love, lust.

He came over to her, covering her with his body, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her face, her neck, her lips. The world dissolved around him as he felt paradise within his reach. He positioned himself as she spread her legs wide, inviting him in. Instinct drove him now, the instinct of his ancestors, his demon ancestors. He suckled the base of her neck as he pushed in, one , hard, fast, thrust, breaking her barrier as he entered deep inside her. She screamed in pain, as she felt her body being invaded by a large rod. But her scream of pain was one a dog-demon desired to hear. The virginal scream. All dog-demons desired power and power over a woman was just as important.

A dog-demon, once he decides who his future mate will be, prepares his intended for that time. Protecting her, providing for her. Proving himself as a man, as a desirable father to future pups. And if she accepts all of these, it indicates her interest in him. Inuyasha, unknowingly, had followed the ancient pattern with Kagome. And she had accepted. He had proved himself to her, over and over. And once the dog-demon's body decides his intended his nearing the time when mating should take place, sends the male into his mating cycle, making the female ever more desirable, impossible to ignore. The male dog-demon knows, instinctively, when the female is ready to accept him as dominant, as her lover, as mate. It happens just before the female enters her heat cycle. So that by the time the male has convinced a nervous female to commit, she is prime and ready to conceive.

And the virginal scream was something all dog-demons desired to hear. It was her signal of his dominance over her. And. just as important, was the virginal blood. After Inuyasha pushed his way inside, and her scream hit his ears, he pulled out and went between her legs. Virginal blood, the sign that he was her first, her only. He lapped at the blood. The taste of the virgin's blood drove a dog-demon over the edge. He came back up to her, and kissed her voraciously as he entered her again. Just as swift. One quick thrust. She cried out again, but no where near the level of her original cry. His instincts went into overdrive. His mate had been pure. And now she was his alone. No other man would ever have this experience. If she ever had another mate, she would be considered used goods.

Kagome would learn a thing or two about male demon stamina. She knew Inuyasha's stamina, in general, outweighed any normal human, but his sexual stamina was equally impressive. Lost in their world, she lost track of the number of orgasm he brought forth from her and forget his orgasms. The first couple, he released inside of her, but them he began covering her with his seed, intended to put his unique scent all over her. She would be able to wash off his seed, but his scent would be there, for all demons to smell. She was his and his alone.

Neither knew how much time had passed before Inuyasha, finally exhausted and spent, stopped his movements and laid there, covering her sweaty body with his. They both needed time to catch their breaths, to recuperate from their exertion. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome, onto his back, and pulled her over to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, her leg around his, and laid her head on his chest. They laid there in bliss, Kagome listening to Inuyasha's heart and the gentle growl that came from his throat. His demon sated, his human satisfied. Although the air around them was chilly, both felt warm and happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The couple laid in each other's arms, enjoying the bliss of first mating. While Kagome protested, Inuyasha got up to relight the dying fire. Then he came back and held out his hand to her.

"Come with me."

She got up and started to grab his hitoe to cover herself.

"You won't need that."

"Huh?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close and they walked outside of the cave.

"Inuyasha, we should get dressed. What if someone sees us?"

"Don't need to. Don't worry about it.", he said as they walked out of the cave into the bright sunlight.

As she shielded her eyes with one hand, she instinctively covered herself with the other. She gasped when she realized a village was across the way. She tried to run back inside, but Inuyasha held her firm.

"Don't worry, Kagome."

Kagome turned and realized the town was deserted. But still, she was aware of her nakedness. And why wasn't Inuyasha concerned about his vulnerability? They walked a short ways from the cave and he sat down and she followed suit. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Where are we?", she asked as she looked around. The cave sat off to the side of a beautiful meadow filled with flowers and surround by lush vegetation. Trees, plants, and a beautiful waterfall, cascading into a medium-sized stream that separated the town from the hillside cave. The town was deserted and some of the buildings were crumbling. The buildings appeared to be Heiian era.

"This is where I was born. Where I grew up. Until my mother died.", Inuyasha's voice was as soft as a whisper, as he spoke into her ear.

"What about this cave? Why aren't you worried about someone seeing us?"

"Because my father placed a spell on this hillside while he was alive. My mother told me that this was the place they used to come when they were courting and he placed the barrier over it so no one could see them. I was made in that cave."

Kagome turned to look at his face, "You were conceived in there?"

"Yes. And when I was human, my mother would always take me here, for my protection. Even after she died, I kept returning here when I was human. I knew I was safe."

Kagome leaned into him, listening to his story, "Were you born in there?"

"No. The house I was born in burned down the night I was born. The man who killed my mother, while she was having me, set fire to the place. My father revived her with the Tenseiga and she fled with me. She came to this cave and waited for him. But he never came."

The couple was quiet for a while and then Inuyasha spoke again,

"Nobody has lived here for about 70 years now, I suppose. But we can live here. There's plenty of wood, I can build you a home here. A home fit for an empress. Nobody will bother us. The land is perfect for farming and there is plenty of game around here to hunt. We can live here in peace. We don't need to worry about whether or not we're accepted. And raise our pup."

"Our pup? What pup?"

"The pup we made last night."

"What? We made a pup? Last night?"

"You were in heat. Very much so. And now your heat scent is gone. You're with child, Kagome." and then he added, "You're not upset, are you?"

"No, I'm not upset. I wouldn't be upset at carrying your child. Just surprised is all. I didn't know I was fertile."

"You were. I'm surprised too, however."

"Why?"

"Because, I had always been led to believe that half-demons couldn't reproduce. I was really surprised when your heat scent had disappeared this morning."

"Yea, well, there's a lot of things I've heard half-demons aren't supposed to be able to do, but you do it. You've never listened to soothsayers before, why start now?", she commented, giggling.

He hugged her and then laid her down and began kissing her. They began making love again in the field. The next few days were spent making love and laying in the sun, enjoying their freedom.

After a while, they dressed, Kagome in Inuyasha's hitoe, and went over to the town. As they searched, they found that one of the bigger, richer houses was still mostly intact. All it needed was some minor repairs. Inuyasha cleaned out the fireplaces and started a fire, while Kagome explored the house.

It was huge, with a nicely appointed eating area and kitchen, servants quarters and bedrooms. As Kagome searched, she discovered a false wall in the master bedroom. Opening the wall, she discovered a treasure trove of rich bedding, clothing, scrolls, and pottery. Some of the fabrics had been moth eaten but some was in excellent condition. Discovering a rich-looking, blue kimono with gold embroidered birds and peonies on it. Removing Inuyasha's hitoe, she put it on and immediately fell in love with the rich, soft, silk fabric. Picking up a pair of ladies sandals, she put them on and pranced around in front of the full length mirror she had found.

Inuyasha came in and stopped to stare at her. She was a vision in silk.

"You're beautiful. Where did you get that?", he asked.

"I found it here, behind this wall. There's alot of things here. Things we can use to start our home.", she said happily.

Inuyasha beamed inwardly. Kagome seemed to take the idea of living here quite well. They could build a farm and be happy. The three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Inuyasha spent the days clearing brush to get to the arable land underneath. Kagome cleaned the house they decided to use as their home, airing out the bedding, dusting, sweeping and mopping with tools that she had found in another run down house. Inuyasha had found tools such as an axe, hoe, shovel, and a wet stone in a shed that had been protected from the elements. Inuyasha fixed up their home and Kagome added finishing touches, using the moth eaten fabrics as curtains and rugs. Inuyasha tore down most of the other buildings, putting some of the wood aside as kindling and some to use to repair his home. The nights they spent in each other's arms, making love and cuddling, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the night, that was sometimes broken by a long-distance coyote howl or thunder in a night-time rain storm.

Spring went into summer and the couple was ready to start planting. But that was where the simplicity ended. They had to return to Kaede's village to secure seeds. And Kagome had been bugging Inuyasha that they should return and let their friends know where they were.

"I know they're worried about us, Inuyasha.", she pleaded with him.

He agreed and after about 2 months alone, they returned to the village. Their friends greeted them joyously and berated them for making them worry about the couple's safety.

"HMPH! Kagome was with me, you should know better than to worry.", Inuyasha huffed, as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

"Yes, but, Inuyasha, you were demon the last time we saw you, and we were concerned.", Miroku admonished.

"We even held off our wedding, waiting for you to return.", Sango added.

"I'm so sorry, Sango. I didn't mean to make you worry. Why don't you plan your wedding? We'll stay around for it.", Kagome said.

"Stay ... around? What do you mean? You're leaving again?", Sango asked, surprised.

"Yes. Inuyasha and I found a place to make a home in. It's perfect. And we don't have to worry about acceptance."

"What are you talking about? The villagers aren't still talking, are they?", Sango asked, surprised.

"HMPH! You don't hear it!", Inuyasha huffed.

"No, I don't suppose we would.", Miroku said, quietly, "We don't have your ears."

"We'll show you where it is, so you can visit. And the home we have, even Shippou will have a bedroom.", Kagome said, happily ruffling the fox kit's hair.

"WHA?", Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "The runt's coming with us?"

"YIPPEE!", yelled Shippou, as he jumped up and landed on Kagome's lap.

"YES, Inuyasha, Shippou will be with us.", And her face stated firmly, END OF STORY.

"Fine.", Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, and guess what? I'm pregnant!", Kagome announced.

Their friends were surprised and then happy as they congratulated the couple. Sango suggested that Master Mushin marry Kagome and Inuyasha in a double ceremony. Inuyasha balked, saying that demons didn't need worthless ceremonies, then regretted his words when Kagome looked at him sadly.

"Actually, I wanted Kaede to marry us.", she said, looking at her shoes.

"Whatever!", was the only response her hanyou gave, his version of agreement, as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

"Thank you.", she whispered.

A few days later, down by the river at dusk, with just Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Kohaku and Myouga as witnesses, Kaede married the couple in a simple Shinto ceremony. A week later, Master Mushin arrived with Hachi and married Sango and Miroku, with the whole village in attendance. While the newly married monk and demon slayer enjoyed their time alone, Inuyasha and Kagome headed to her home to tell her family all that had happened.

When they arrived in the future, Kagome was surprised to see the house empty. Souta was a school and her mother and grandfather were obviously doing errands. They headed up to Kagome's bedroom and discovered her bedroom rearranged. To Kagome's surprise, her twin bed was replaced with a full size bed. They soon discovered her grandfather had been in the warehouse rearranging things. He came in and greeted them.

"You're back, child. Welcome home.", her grandfather said as he settled down with the daily paper. Her mother arrived back shortly, with groceries. She welcomed her daughter back, as Kagome started to assist her mother with putting away the food. Inuyasha was in the living room, torturing Buyo.

"He's gonna scratch you, my boy." Kagome heard her grandfather admonish Inuyasha as he responded with a "Feh!"

Kagome smiled as she heard Inuyasha's "YOW!" as the Buyo fulfilled the prophecy, "You were warned.", she said to no one in particular.

"Mama", she asked her mother, as she sat at the table and her mother began dinner, "Why is there a double bed in my room? Where is my bed?"

"Well, sweetie, you and Inuyasha looked so cramped in that small bed the last time you were here. I just thought you two needed a bigger bed and a full was all that would fit in your room."

"WHA?", Kagome looked at her mother, shocked. '_She knew Inuyasha and I were _...'

Her mother smiled sweetly, "I came in a couple nights to put wash away for you. You two looked so adorable, curled up together."

Kagome blushed, "Mom!", then quietly, Kagome said, "Mom, I need to tell you something. Something very important."

Her mother pulled out a chair and sat next to her daughter, gently brushing tendrils of hair out of Kagome's eyes, "What is it sweetie?"

Kagome gulped, unsure of her mother's reaction, and said, "Mama, I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child."

Her fears were unfounded as her mother clapped her hands together, "I'm going to be a grandmother? How wonderful! When? How far along are you?"

"About two months.", Kagome said smiling, as her mother hugged her.

"Oh, I hope he has those cute ears like his father.", her mother beamed.

"What's this about being a grandmother?", Kagome's grandfather came in asking.

"Kagome's pregnant, father. Isn't that wonderful? You'll be a great-grandfather!"

"Pregnant? Child, you're not even married yet. Get in here, young man!", her grandfather called to Inuyasha as Kagome cringed.

"Grandpa, Inuyasha and I were married in the feudal era by a Shinto Priestess.", Kagome said, trying to soothe over the situation.

"What's his problem?", Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he sat beside her.

"My problem is, that you two haven't been properly wed and you have my granddaughter pregnant!"

"What the hell was that ceremony that Kaede performed then? We ain't married?", Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Not in a proper Shinto ceremony, my boy. By a Shinto priest."

"Uhmm, Grandpa, one, why would we have a ceremony in this era? Who would we invite?", Kagome asked, her voice raising in anger.

"Everyone, girl."

"Uhmmm, Grandpa. One word.", Kagome said, pointing to the sides of her head, "EARS?"

"Huh?", her grandfather queried.

"His EARS! How would we explain his ears?", Kagome asked, gently pulling on Inuyasha's left ear as Inuyasha gave her a fed up look.

"We could cover them.", Her mother interjected, as Kagome gave her mom a 'Thanks Mom' look.

"I always imagined seeing you in your grandmother's Uchikake gown and kimono.", her grandfather said, misty-eyed.

Giving in to her grandfather, Kagome sighed, "You win gramps."

Her grandfather wasted no time in starting preparations for the ceremony. Kagome's mom took her shopping for all sorts of things needed to start a home and prepare for a baby on the way. Inuyasha, not understanding all the commotion, just tried to stay out of the way. He couldn't comprehend all the junk Kagome was bringing home, "For the baby."

"Why do we need all this stuff?", he'd ask innocently.

"We just do, ok?", she'd say.

Soon the shrine was decorated in red and white as the ceremony day arrived. Inuyasha hated the traditional kimono and shoes Kagome's grandfather dressed him in for the wedding. He had practiced all he was supposed to do but was still nervous. And unhappy. He couldn't understand why all this fuss was needed. Kagome's mom covered his ears in a beautiful silk cap she had made, using the excuse to guests that it was a tradition in Inuyasha's family. As Kagome entered the area filled with close family and friends, including her friends from school (who were amazed that Kagome was actually marrying the violent guy instead of Hojo), the watchers gasped. Kagome was dressed in the traditional formal Uchikake gown with the Tsuno Kakushi hood to symbolize obedience. At least, all gasped except Inuyasha. His beautiful Kagome, he felt, had been transformed into some kind of doll to be placed on display. He hated it. And he especially hated her face. His Kagome's beautiful face was now heavily made up with white face powder and rouge. But, for Kagome's sake and her family's, he accepted the situation.

The ceremony progressed, the couple was blessed, they did the three-times-three exchange, drank the sake (much to Inuyasha's chagrin as he hated sake) and even exchanged rings. Then Kagome changed into another kimono, this time her face was cleansed and she looked more like his Kagome. As they celebrated the reception, their friends congratulated them. Finally, the couple was able to escape to the seclusion of Kagome's room. They showered together, enjoying each other's company. They were alone at last. And they were "officially" married. The couple consummated their union with a night of sexual bliss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, the couple packed up all the stuff Kagome had bought, and after Inuyasha made numerous trips back and forth through the well, Kagome finally joined him through his final trip. On the other side, with Kirara, Sango, Shippou, and Miroku's help, they toted everything to their home.

Sango, Shippou and Miroku were amazed at all the "modern day" gadgets that Kagome had for the baby. A cradle, bassinette, crib, swing, playpen, toys. The list was endless. And amazing. Their friends questions were also endless. What was this? Why did you use that? Sango picked up a breast pump.

"What's this for?", she asked.

"If I need or want to pump milk out of my breast and put it in a bottle.",Kagome explained, showing them the bottles.

"Why would you do that?", Sango and Miroku asked in unison.

"In case Inuyasha would like a chance to feed the baby."

"Ohhh. I like that idea.", Miroku said.

"That's your job, woman.", Inuyasha stated, obviously tired of the conversation.

"You can help too you know.", Kagome stated indignantly.

"If I was supposed to help, I would have been designed like you. I'm not. You are the one designed to feed pups.", Inuyasha huffed as he changed his position to laying down with his back to her.

"That's why humans designed breast pumps and bottles."

"HMPH!", was all she heard. She almost sat him, but decided against it, afraid that Inuyasha might retaliate without thinking about the baby.

Sango and Miroku decided to leave before the argument increased. Shippou just shook his head.

"Stupid Inuyasha."

WHACK! Shippou went flying across the room. "WHAAAAAA! KAGOME!"

"You deserved it runt. Stop calling me stupid."

"I'm sorry Shippou. I have to side with Inuyasha this time."

The next morning, Inuyasha started bright and early planting late summer vegetables. Kagome decided to go on her own into the woods looking for berries and fruits. She didn't pay attention to where she was going as she was in her own world, humming to herself and enjoying her bliss. She rubbed her stomach every now and then, thinking about their future child and what he or she would be like. She heard her name being called.

"Kagome."

Snapped out of her daydream, she looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Kikyou. I'm surprised to see you. How are you doing?"

Kagome looked at the priestess and her eyes were drawn to the spot where the shoulder met the neck. That looked like ...

She gently touched the spot on her neck. The spot where Inuyasha had marked her on their mating night. Why did Kikyou have a spot on her neck?

"You've noticed, have you? Inuyasha and I ran into each other a couple months ago. I was surprised. He embraced me and started to kiss me and then ..."

Kagome started crying, "You're lying! Stop lying!"

"Am I? Ask yourself that. And go ask Inuyasha. See if he'll tell you the truth."

Kagome dropped her baskets and ran, crying, back to her home. The home she shared with Inuyasha. As she entered the house, Inuyasha, smelling her tears, came up to her.

"Kagome. What's wrong? What happened?"

Sobbing she turned to face her husband. And then ...

"SIT BOY!"

**CRASH! **

"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!", She finally stopped to catch her breath.

When the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha got up, angry and demanded, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"For marking Kikyou! That's what!"

"He did what?", Shippou asked from behind Kagome.

"WHA? What did I do?"

"You marked her! I saw it! I saw Kikyou! And I saw the mark!"

"I didn't. I couldn't. I DIDN'T MARK ANYBODY BUT YOU!", he finally yelled back.

"Don't give that bullshit, Inuyasha. I saw it with my own eyes. Couldn't mate her so you mated me!.", she screamed as all her insecurities rose to the surface, "What? She wouldn't accept you so you decided to use me to take out your demon desires? And I thought you LOVED ME! I BELIEVED ALL YOUR WORDS! I WAS SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Kagome! Listen to me! Let me explain ..."

"Explain what? There is no explanation! I'm going home ... FOR GOOD! Don't ever come for me, Inuyasha! EVER! I HATE YOU!"

And with that, she headed out the door to the barn. To the horse that Kaede had given her as a wedding present. She climbed on and urged the horse on to a gallop as Inuyasha ran after her.

"Kagome! Get off of that thing in your condition! KAGOMEEEEE!"

He chased after her as the horse galloped faster and faster. He knew he had to stop her. Before she hurt herself. Or the baby.

Then he saw it. A ravine. A small ravine, but a ravine nonetheless.

"DAMN!", he said to himself, as the horse drew closer and then ... the horse came up short, stopping dead in his tracks at the edge of the ravine, sending Kagome pitching headfirst over the horse's head and down into the ravine.

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEEE!", Inuyasha screamed as he headed down the ravine. He reached her lifeless body at the bottom. Kagome was covered in blood and leaves, but Inuyasha sensed her breathing.

'_She's alive_!', he thought, thankfully.

He gently picked her up in his arms and began to race back to the well. All he could think of was that the doctors and medicines in her era were strong. He needed to get her there. And fast. As he broke through the forest near the village, he passed Miroku.

"Inuyasha!", Miroku called, but Inuyasha ignored him as he headed to the well and jumped in.

Back in Kagome's time, Inuyasha raced into the house. He was greeted by Souta and Kagome's mom, who were shocked at Kagome's broken body lying in Inuyasha's arms.

"What happened?", her mother cried out.

"A horse. She was racing on a horse and she fell. Into a ravine.", He blurted out, trying to spare details.

"Souta, call the paramedics. Now!"

The paramedics arrived and assessed her condition. The police arrived as the paramedics were wheeling Kagome away and began asking questions. Souta had given Inuyasha a hat to cover his ears before they arrived. Inuyasha tried to explain as much as he could. But it was apparent the police weren't buying his story.

"Where would she be riding a horse around here? What ravine? This is a city.", the cop asked, eyeing Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Officer, it was simply an accident. Nothing for you to get involved in.", Kagome's mom tried to smooth things over, understanding where the cop was taking this story, "My son-in-law had nothing to do with this."

'_Oh yes I did_.', Inuyasha thought sadly, then said to Kagome's mom, "I just want to see Kagome."

"Of course, dear. We'll go now.", she said as Souta and grandpa got ready to go with them, "My son-in-law is very upset. Can these questions wait until later, officer?"

"Hmm.", was all the officer responded, but inwardly, as he left, he thought, '_I'll keep my eye on you, weirdo_.'

The family arrived at the emergency room, and Kagome's mom went up to the desk, "Higurashi. Kagome." The nurse checked her records and said,

"Miss Higurashi has been taken to emergency surgery. 3rd Floor. Her surgeon is Dr. Takada.", the nurse informed her. She rushed back to the others.

"Kagome is in emergency surgery.", she explained.

"Sur ... surgery? What's that?", Inuyasha asked.

"I'll explain on the way up. Let's go. 3rd Floor."

As the elevators opened up on the 3rd Floor, Inuyasha was obviously worried. This surgery thing meant Kagome was seriously injured. And he was at fault. They waited for what seemed like years, until a surgeon walked into the room.

"Higurashi family?", he called out.

"Here, doctor.", Kagome's mom stood up and the others followed, "Is my daughter alright?"

"She'll live. She had massive internal bleeding. Is she married?", he asked as Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Yea, to me."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yea, about two months.", Inuyasha agreed.

"I'm sorry to say. She lost the baby."

The family just stood there as the reality of what had just been said washed over them. Except for Inuyasha. In one day, his mistakes had cost him his marriage and his child. In his growing anger, he hauled off and put his fist through the wall. And then he was gone, leaving behind a shocked family and a suspicious doctor.

Inuyasha ran back to the shrine, as fast as his legs could take him. To the shrine and down the well, to his time. He sniffed the air. '_Where was he dammit_? _At the village, huh_?', he thought angrily. He raced to the village and found him. The offending animal. That horse.

Miroku was brushing the horse as Inuyasha approached, eyes red and full of rage.

"Shippou came and told me about your argument. I brought the hor ...", Miroku started and before he could finish,

**SWIPE!**

Inuyasha's claws tore through the animal's flesh as the horse dropped dead onto the ground.

"FUCKING BEAST!"

With that, Inuyasha was gone in a blur of red, up to the top of the sacred tree. Villagers, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede and Sango just stared.

"Get rid of the carcass,", Miroku called, to no one in particular, as he headed to the tree.

"Inuyasha! Is Kagome alright? Shippou said ..."

"She'll live." and then he was quiet, "But she lost the pup.", he finally added.

"Inuyasha. Did you truly mark Kikyou?"

"Shut up, monk. I don't want to talk about it."

"Inuyasha, if you did, this is your fault, not the horse's. You are the one responsible for Kagome's state of mind."

"You think I don't fucking know that? Now I said shut up, monk, before I do to you what I did to that horse! Now leave me the fuck alone!" And with a rustle of leaves, Miroku knew the hanyou was gone again.

Miroku just shook his head in disbelief as he headed back to the village.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Miroku headed back to the village, urging Shippou, Sango and Kaede inside Kaede's hut.

"Kagome lost the baby in the accident.", He sadly announced to the gathered group.

"Did Inuyasha actually mark Kikyou?", Sango asked her husband.

"He wouldn't say.", Miroku admitted.

"Kagome said he did. And I believe Kagome.", Shippou said, angrily.

"Why would Inuyasha do such a thing?", Sango wondered aloud, "I thought he had chosen Kagome."

The group just sat in silence as they pondered their friends fates.

Inuyasha raced through the treetops. He knew where he was going. He had to see for himself. He had to see it. Picking up her scent, Inuyasha headed to the small village. He quickly found her.

"Inuyasha. Why are you here?", Kikyou asked in surprise.

Inuyasha said nothing, he just walked over to Kikyou and gently pushed aside her hitoe and yukata on the left side. It wasn't a full demon mating mark, as that could only occur after actually mating, but it was there, a rosy red mark on her shoulder, where he had started to prepare the spot for marking.

'_DAMN_' , he thought, mentally berating himself, '_It's true. I did try to mark her_.'

Without saying a word to Kikyou, he turned and left, jumping through the trees, returning to the house. As he arrived at the old town, he entered the house and quietly began picking up all their belongings. With a steady pace, he placed everything back within the closet with the false wall. When he was finished, the house appeared empty. He then headed back through the well. Back to Kagome's world.

When he arrived, he slowly opened the well house door. It's a good thing he did, for he then saw them. The police.

"Mrs. Higurashi, we need to know where your son-in-law is. The doctor at the hospital is pressing charges for the damage to the wall. And you saw your daughter. He's a very dangerous man."

"My son-in-law would never hurt my daughter. He may be strong but he's not dangerous. He hit that wall because he had just found out that my daughter had lost their baby. He was upset. Wouldn't you be, officer?", Mrs. Higurashi pleaded.

"Ma'am, we have a warrant for his arrest. It would be easier if he just came with us. It's up to you and your daughter if you want to file charges against him or not. I can't make you do it. But he terrified the doctor and nurses at Tokyo Regional and he must appear before a judge for what he did."

"Well, I told you, he's not here."

"Ma'am, you could be arrested for harboring a fugitive and obstructing justice."

"Don't threaten me, officer. I told you, he's not here. Now this is private property and my daughter is upstairs resting after just going through a traumatic event. I need to tend to her. Please leave us alone. Goodbye.", And with that, Kagome's mom shut the door behind her.

The officers started walking away, commenting, "I can't believe the denial they're in. Did you see the damage that he did to that wall? She should be begging for our help in apprehending him before he hurts that girl again."

"Yea, and can you believe his name, Inu - something or other the doctor said he heard them call him. What type of parents would name their kid with 'dog'."

"Parents who knew their kid would grow up into a life of crime.", the one cop said as they both laughed.

Inuyasha watched from the safety of the well house and growled deeply when he heard the confrontation. After the officers left, he quickly bounded up to Kagome's window and opened it. He found Kagome laying on their bed. Hearing the window open, Kagome looked up.

"Inuyasha!", she shouted, happy to see him, she started to get up off the bed.

"Don't get up. You need your rest.", he said, as he joined her on the bed.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I was upset. I should have let you explain. I know when you were in your mating time your mind was foggy and not right. I should've remembered that."

"Why are you saying all this, Kagome? What I did was wrong. There was no explanation for it. How I mistook Kikyou for you, I'll never know, but I knew it wasn't right. Something wasn't right."

"You mistook her for me?", she asked surprised, "You mean, it wasn't Kikyou you were looking for?"

"No. Never.", he reached out and hugged her, _'I'm so sorry Kagome_.', he thought.

"I looked at my mark in the mirror. I realized it wasn't the same."

"I licked the spot. That's why it was red. The saliva prepares the spot.", he explained, quietly.

"That's why it burns it the beginning."

"Yea."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who screwed up. Like Shippou says, I'm stupid."

"I'm sorry I lost the baby.", she said as she started to cry.

He held her tight. "Don't worry about that."

"Promise me we can try again?", she whispered.

"Sure.", was his only response.

The couple cuddled together and their cuddling turned in to one of the most romantic lovemaking sessions they ever had. There was no rush, no hurry. All night, they loved, until they were exhausted and spent. Kagome fell into a deep sleep in her husband's arms. All was right in the world again. Or was it?

Watching his lover sleep, Inuyasha felt a deep pain of regret for what he was about to do. But it had to be done. He had been responsible for hurting Kagome deeply and destroying the product of their love. He couldn't live with himself with that knowledge. Getting up from the bed, he gathered his clothes and got dressed. Finding some paper on Kagome's desk, he grabbed one of those new-fangled writing instruments she used. After figuring out how to work it, he wrote his Kagome a note. Grabbing his sword, he tucked her in and whispered a soft, "Goodbye" as he kissed her forehead. He opened the window then closed it behind him. And was gone.

Down the well he went, and exited into his world. He headed for the village. The sun was starting to rise and he knew the old woman would be up. Sure enough, she was there, tending to her herb garden before the heat became unbearable. She looked up when she felt his approach.

"Inuyasha. You've returned. Is Kagome with you?"

"No, old woman. I want a favor. Kagome is back in her time. She must stay there. I want you to place a barrier on the well to prevent her from ever possibly getting through."

"Whatever are ye talking about? Yon girl is your wife. She belongs with you. I will do no such thing."

"Then you are not the friend that I thought you were.", he said, looking around the village, "Say goodbye to the others for me. I won't be returning.", and in a flash, he was gone, up in the treetops, as he left behind an old woman wondering what was going on.

Inuyasha flew through the treetops to his destination. Kikyou. Arriving at the small village, he landed quietly. Heading to a small hut, he called out,

"Kikyou."

Hearing his voice, the priestess exited the hut.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with Kagome?"

Inuyasha went over and hugged Kikyou. Her scent was familiar, but the exhilaration, the joy he felt when he hugged Kagome wasn't there. Just emptiness.

"I'm here for you now, Kikyou. Whatever you want from me, I'll give you. If you desire us to die together, I'll gladly go. I have nothing here for me now. My world is gone."

"Where is Kagome?"

"Back in her time. You were right. She doesn't belong here. Do me a favor and I will do whatever you want. I promise."

"What favor is that?"

"Go back with me to the well. Seal it. Forever. No one must ever pass through it again."

"No one? You mean Kagome?"

"No one.", he stated emphatically, as he turned around and had Kikyou climb on his back. He had never carried her this way and it felt strange.

They returned to the well and Kikyou placed a strong spirit barrier on it. She was sure Kagome hadn't acquired enough priestess power to break through that barrier. And then they returned to Kikyou's village.

_**Back in Kagome's time **_

Kagome woke up and realized she was alone. Figuring Inuyasha was downstairs feeding his face, she happily got dressed and brushed her hair. That's when she saw the note on her desk. Picking it up, her hands trembled as she read it,

_My loving Kagome,_

_I am so sorry for all the pain I have ever caused you_

_I was always happiest by your side_

_But I am the reason our pup is gone_

_And I can't bear that burden._

_What were we thinking?_

_a half-demon and a human?_

_We don't belong together_

_And we never did_

_The world was right_

_I was wrong_

_I will always love you_

_and be grateful for the world you gave me_

_You were the first person I ever really trusted_

_And you stayed by my side_

_and gave me friends_

_I am not what you need_

_I set you free_

_Find a man who truly deserves your love_

_and leave me be_

_I'm sorry_

_Goodbye_

_Aishiteru_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome's tears fell as she ran to the well. As she got close to the well, she felt it.

'_A barrier'_, she thought, "NO!", she screamed, "INUYASHA COME BACK!"

She sank to her knees and cried. She didn't know how long she was there before her mother came to her. Walking her daughter back to her room, she hugged her daughter on the bed, as Kagome held onto her mother for dear life. Her mother read the note and just sat there and cried with her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**In the Modern Era**

Kagome sat on her bed for what seemed like days, lost in her sorrows. She had forgiven Inuyasha for all his transgressions, and had forgiven him this time. So why did he leave? Her world seemed empty, hopeless. She reread his letter, over and over, hoping to find a clue as to why he would leave so suddenly. Eventually, she would take time to walk down to the sacred tree or to the well, each time hoping to find him there. But it never happened.

Refusing to resign herself to fate, Kagome visited the tree and well house numerous times a day. To sit. To stare. To contemplate. To cry.

As the weeks went by, Kagome noticed herself not being able to tolerate certain foods. And she would wake up sick every morning. Her mother finally made an appointment for her with a doctor and went in with her daughter. The news sent shock waves through her body.

"Miss Higurashi, you're pregnant."

"What? I ... I ... can't be. I just miscarried not two months ago."

"According to your blood work, I figure you're right about 7 weeks along."

"That's impossible. I can't ... I haven't ..."

"Are we talking an Immaculate Conception?", the doctor joked.

"Wait,", Kagome said, remembering that night. The night Inuyasha left. She smiled a weak smile., "No, of course not."

"Well, young lady, make an appointment for a month and I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Ok? You can get dressed now.", the doctor said as she left the room.

'_At least he left me with a part of him_.', she thought sadly.

**In the Feudal Era**

"There is a spirit barrier over this well.", Kaede announced to the group around the well.

"Did you do this Kaede?", Sango asked.

"No. I refused to do such a thing for Inuyasha. I fear this is the work of my sister."

"So are we to assume that Inuyasha is with Lady Kikyou?", Miroku surmised.

"He wouldn't, Miroku!", Sango looked at her husband, astonished at the thought.

"He is not with Kagome. And he is not here. The barrier is the work of a powerful priestess. By process of elimination, that leaves Kikyou.", Miroku advised her.

"Inuyasha is blaming himself for what happened. And I suppose, rightly he should, in some aspects. But I am afraid he is taking it to an extreme.", Kaede said.

"Poor Kagome. She's mourning the loss of the child and Inuyasha. I can't imagine the grief she's going through.", Sango said.

"I'm sure Inuyasha is in mourning too.", Miroku added.

"He should be mourning with Kagome! Not leaving her in her world and traipsing off with his old love.", Sango replied, obviously angry.

"I agree. But obviously he feels Kagome is better off without him.", added Miroku.

"I feel sorry for the both of them", Shippou said, tears in his eyes.

"Let's go back to the village. There's nothing we can do here.", Miroku said, as he put his arm around Sango and started walking away from the well.

**In the Modern Era**

The reality slowly sank into Kagome. She was alone. And pregnant. She was thrilled to know that Inuyasha would have a child, but she knew he should be there with her, sharing in her joy.

She tried to stay around the shrine, except for her visits to the doctor. But even trying to hide from society didn't work, as good news travels fast in a grapevine. Soon her friends from school, now in college, were at her doorstep.

"I can't believe it Kagome. You're pregnant! You must be thrilled!", Yuki gushed.

"How far along are you, Kagome?", asked Eri.

"4 months.", Kagome responded.

"Where's your husband, Kagome, I haven't seen him around.", Ayumi asked her, concern in her voice when she saw Kagome's down expression.

"He's not here.", Kagome replied, not thinking, "He left me."

"WHAT?", the three girls chorused at once.

Kagome realized what she said and regretted it instantly. Now she was in for a grilling.

"I knew he was no good from the start.", Eri commented.

"Why did he leave?", asked Ayumi

"He felt responsible for the loss of our first baby.", Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"FIRST BABY?", they chorused again.

"I was pregnant at the ceremony.", Kagome said, downhearted.

"You were? Is that why the ceremony was held so quickly?", asked Yuki.

Realizing the conclusion they were coming to, Kagome quickly waved her hands and said, "No No! We were, um, married in a civil ceremony. Then I got pregnant. My grandfather didn't approve and that's why we had the Shinto ceremony.", she said, thinking fast.

"Well, either way, that doesn't excuse him for leaving you now when you're pregnant again.", Eri said.

"He doesn't know.", Kagome told them.

This caused another chorus of "WHAT?" from the three girls.

Kagome sighed, "Look, I don't feel good. I need to go lay down. I'll see you later.", Kagome said to them as she led them to the door.

After closing the door, the three girls decided that they would continue to try to set Kagome up with Hojo.

"She deserves better.", Said Ayumi, as the other two agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**In the Modern Era**

The months seemed to pass by slowly for Kagome. She spent most of her time sitting by the sacred tree, hoping that, as before, she would be able to feel Inuyasha again. It never happened. Her mother tried to cheer her up by taking her baby shopping and to her doctor visits. Her mother also taught her to sew, crochet, and knit, so Kagome could make things for the baby.

One day, she went for her ultrasound at her 7 month appointment. She excitedly looked at the image of the baby as the technician pointed out the heart, lungs, legs, arms and head. Suddenly, the technician became quiet as she moved the ultrasound tool over Kagome's burgeoning belly.

"What is wrong?", Kagome nervously asked the technician, as she looked between her mother and the tech.

"Nothing to worry about, Miss Higurashi.", the tech said quietly, as she jotted something down in her notes.

"You can get dressed, Miss Higurashi.", the tech said a she left.

"Mom, do you think anything's wrong?", Kagome asked her mom worriedly, as she got dressed.

"I wouldn't worry about it, unless the doctor tells you something's wrong, sweetie.", her mother said as they headed home.

**In the Feudal Era**

Inuyasha had spent the last seven months in the village Kikyou now resided in. The village was very small, housing only elderly people and orphaned children affected by the wars. The elderly men were thankful for Inuyasha's strength and stamina as Inuyasha repaired homes and tilled the grounds for planting, and then harvesting the food.

As for Inuyasha and Kikyou, their relationship was barely romantic. They would embrace, but that's as far as it ever went. Inuyasha would sleep on one side of the hut and Kikyou on the other. They chatted, as they had done in years past, but their commonality seemed to have faded.

Kikyou no longer desired to die and take Inuyasha to hell with her. That was back when she wanted revenge for her death. When she wanted to love the heart of the many that so desperately wanted, and couldn't have, her. Now, Kikyou knew, it was Kagome he desired. She would often find him in a tree, just staring, or under the moon, looking into the stars. To take him to hell now would be worthless, as she would have him, but his heart belonged to the girl of the future.

And then came his disappearing acts. Every so often he would tell her he needed to clear his head, and off he'd go. Her soul collectors would reveal to her that he was visiting the well or the sacred tree. Then came the nights when even her soul collectors couldn't find him. One night a month, he would leave just before dusk. Her soul collectors would follow, only to repelled by a strong, demonic barrier.

These were, of course, the nights of the new moon. He never let Kikyou see his human form. Why? He didn't know. He just didn't want to be in the village on his human nights. He'd race back to the hillside he knew so well from his youth. Once safely hidden, he'd stretch out on the grass and look at the stars, wondering if his Kagome was doing the same thing. And was she still his. He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He had set her free. She was no longer his. But he would always be hers.

Kagome was never far from his thoughts. He found it hard to believe that all the bliss he had found had been over after two months. Especially sitting on the hillside, but even back at the village, when he insisted on being alone, he could still imagine their relationship. And the arguments. Damn how he loved the arguments! They would yell at each other, and just as she was on the verge of sitting him, he'd pull her close and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. And the love they would share after that. It was pure, feral, animalistic. It wasn't the least bit romantic, but it was who he was. And who she was inside. Wild. Free. If only she was here now ...

His climax, while a relief, was not what it used to be. He'd look up into the sky, a tear escaping from his eye, and wonder, '_What are you doing now, Kagome_?'

**In the Modern Era**

"Push Kagome ... come on you can do it ... 1 ... 2... 3... 4 ... 5 ... 6, ok let it out.", the nurse encouraged Kagome, as Kagome took in a deep breath and her mother rubbed her back.

"The head's almost out Kagome, one more push and the head will be out.", her doctor told her.

"Ok, now, PUSH! 1 ... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6...7...8 ...9... 10, GOOD! The head's out." The nurse said excitedly and then looked toward the doctor and nurses between Kagome's legs and saw, not happiness, but concern, as the doctor and nurses looked at each other questioningly.

"Ok, Kagome,", her doctor said, a serious tone in her voice, "One more good push and the baby will be out."

"Ooook.", Kagome breathed as she prepared to push again. Then,

"Ok, the baby's out. It's a boy.", A nurse said, as another nurse quickly took the baby away to the other side of the room. Instead of elation, the room was quiet, except for the child's whimpers.

"What's the matter, doctor?", Kagome asked, looking around at the seriousness on everyone's faces, "Where's my baby?"

"Kagome,", her doctor started, "We should have the baby checked by a plastic surgeon. He has a deformity."

"A deformity? What deformity? Mama? I want to see my child!.", Kagome demanded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bring the child to my daughter, NOW", her mother demanded.

The nurses complied and brought over a rosy pink newborn boy with a little green hat on, swaddled in a blanket. Kagome checked over her son. Nose, 2 eyes, mouth, 2 legs, 2 arms, 10 fingers, 10 toes.

"So what's wrong with him? I see nothing out of place.", Kagome insisted.

A nurse came over and removed the little hat to reveal a bushel of silvery-white hair and two perfect little dog ears atop his head.

Her mother smiled warmly at the sight and Kagome hugged her bundle.

"Would you like the pediatric plastic surgeon on call to look and see what can be done about the deformity?", a nurse asked.

Kissing her baby softly, Kagome looked up, with fire in her eyes.

"You'll do no such thing. He's perfect.", she said, as she went back to cooing her newborn.

"But, Kagome ...", her doctor started, "His ears are unusual."

"So what's wrong with being unusual?", her mother said to the doctor, "And for your information, it's genetic. It's a trait from his father."

"I urge you to reconsider, for the child's sake. His future. People may stare.", the doctor urged.

"Let them.", Kagome said, indignant, "I won't let you touch my son! Ever!"

The doctor and nurses looked at each other and shrugged. It was Kagome's call. They professionals left the room as Kagome's mom helped her nurse her son for the first time.

**In the Feudal Era**

Inuyasha was napping high in the tree when suddenly he was jolted awake. As he steadied himself on the tree, he wiped his brow and said,

"What a dream!"

As he settled back down, he recalled his dream. Kagome was in pain, she was hurting. And he was the cause of it. And then she was happy. Had she forgiven him again? He looked into the evening sky at the full moon and saw a shooting star.

"Be well Kagome.", he wished.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The elation Kagome felt as a new mother was untouchable. The feelings she had for this small bundle overwhelmed her. Oh how she wished Inuyasha was here to see his son!

A nurse came by with forms for Kagome to fill out. She looked at them. Birth certificate forms. She gave her mother a quick call at home, trying to catch her before she left to visit them at the hospital. Her grandfather answered. She cringed. Her grandfather was the most upset with Inuyasha's disappearing act and never failed to diss him when he had the chance.

'_Oh well'_, she thought, "Gramps, is Mama there?"

"No, she left already to visit you."

"Well, I have the birth certificate forms here. I never asked you or Inuyasha. What last name did Inuyasha use on the marriage certificate? He doesn't have a last name in the feudal era."

"Hmph! Don't even know your married name, do you now girl?", her grandfather's irritated voice crackled on the phone as Kagome winced again.

"The child's last name should be Higurashi. That should be all you need to know."

"Gramps! Please! What last name did you and Inuyasha come up with?"

Obviously irritated by his granddaughter's insistence, her grandfather finally gave in, "Oh, alright. It was Shinwa."

"Shinwa,", Kagome couldn't help but smile, '_Myth. How appropriate_.', then, "Ok, thanks gramps. Bye-Bye.", Kagome quickly hung up the phone and began filling out the paperwork.

Mother's Given Name: Kagome. Mother's Maiden Name: Higurashi. Father's Last Name: Shinwa. Father's Given Name: Inuyasha. Child's Given Name:

'Hmmm. I have no clue.', Kagome thought as she scratched her head. Then her mother walked in with Souta.

"Hi sweetie. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good Mama. I can't wait to go home."

"Hey sis, where's the newbie?"

Pointing to the bassinette, Kagome commented, "There. Where else would he be. But he's sleeping. He just ate about 30 minutes ago and he went right off to sleep after I burped him."

Souta looked in on the sleeping newborn. "Wow, he looks like a mini Inuyasha."

"Doesn't he though, I think I know now what Inuyasha looked like when he was born.", Kagome said with a smile, then turning to her mother, "Mom, I don't know what to name him."

"Hey sis, since he looks so much like Inuyasha, maybe you should name him Inuyasha."

"Oh great idea Souta. And if Inuyasha ever gets his butt back here, I'll call for Inuyasha and get two of them coming to me!", Kagome said, clearly sarcastic.

"Maybe he has something there, dear. How about Inuyashakazu, or Inuyashataro, or Inuyashaichi? They all mean first born son of Inuyasha and then you could call him Yasha, or Kazu, Taro, or Ichi for short."

"Hey, I like that idea sis!"

"Hmmm. Inuyashakazu. Has a nice ring to it. Sounds sorta like his battle cry, Kaze No Kizu. I'll do it.", Kagome said as she jotted down under Child's Given Name: Inuyashakazu.

"Hmmm. Shinwa Inuyashakazu. Definitely a powerful name.", Kagome said proudly.

Later, a nurse came in to pick up the forms. After the nurse left, she went up to the nurses' station.

"Hey, Hitomi, come here.", the nurse said to her co-worker.

"Yea, Suki? What is it?", Hitomi asked.

"You know that Higurashi girl in room 410B? The one with the kid with the funky dog ears that she doesn't want repaired?", asked Suki

"Yea. What about it?"

"Well, check out the birth certificate. The father's name is Inu ... yasha and she burdened her kid with Inu ... yashakazu."

"Poor kid. He has dog ears and is named dog. That's a kid destined to be in therapy."

"Yea. or Jail. I bet that's where her absentee hubby is."

"That's ok,", Hitomi continued, "Look at his last name."

"Shinwa? Myth? Who the hell has a last name of Myth?", Suki chuckled.

"Damn. That guy took that girl for a ride. It's got to be a false name.", Hitomi added, laughing.

"Ladies!"

The women turned around to their supervisor.

"Get back to work. You're not being paid to stand around gossiping. There are patients to be attended to."

"Yes, Ma'am.", they both murmured, as Suki filed away the birth certificate papers.

Later that day, a beaming Kagome was discharged with her newborn son. Arriving home at the shrine, Kagome went up to her bedroom to rest. Her mother and Souta had down an excellent job of integrating the baby into the room. She laid down on her bed and laid the infant beside her. The only thing that would make her happier now would be if Inuyasha came walking to into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome's days were spent fussing over her new charge. She was surprised at how easy Yasha was. All the books she read talked about colic, gas, and hard to obtain schedules. But Yasha ate every two hours, took a nap in the morning and afternoon, went to sleep at 8, and started sleeping through the night, giving up his 3 am feeding, by the time he was 2 months old. He was every mother's dream baby. But he did have lungs. When he cried, the whole shrine heard it. Kagome could easily hear him screaming out, "WIND SCAR!", when he was old enough.

From just before Yasha was born, Kagome had made the decision that she would capture practically every moment of her child's life. After Kagome purchased a state of the art digital video camera and camera, Yasha became a star in the Higurashi household. She wanted to capture every moment in case Inuyasha ever did return. And if he didn't, she knew this would be the only child she'd ever have and she wanted these moments saved.

Shortly after the baby was born, Kagome took him for a stroll to the local park. As her luck would have it, she ran into Hojo on the way. Although she tried to discourage it, he started walking with her.

"So how have you been, Kagome?", he asked, pleasantly.

"Fine. Just fine. Well, still sore from having the baby but, I'll recover."

"He sure is cute. I bet your husband is happy."

Kagome smiled at him, "I know you know, Hojo. My husband and I aren't together right now."

"Well, I'm sure he's still happy at the fact that he has a son. I know I would be beside myself with joy."

"Yea, well, I can't reach him so he doesn't know yet."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Are you getting a divorce?"

"No, we're not. Not yet anyway."

"Oh. I was just figuring, you know, that you could, um, use a break from the baby.", Hojo said, looking at her with anticipation.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to go to a dance with me on Friday night? If you feel up to it, I mean."

"Hojo,", Kagome said, holding up her left hand, "I am still married. And I want to work things out with my husband. So, no."

"Oh. Well, ok.", Hojo reached down to tickle the baby's chin, "Hey Kagome, it's hot out today, don't you think he's too warm with that hat on?"

"It's only a light bonnet. And he likes hats. So no, he's fine.", Kagome said quickly.

"Ok. Far be it for me to override the mother. Well, bye Kagome. See you around.", he waved as he left.

"Whew! Finally!", Kagome sighed. And then,

"What were you doing Kagome?", she heard and she turned around to face her friends, Eri, Yuki and Ayumi.

"What? Why are you here?", Kagome asked, surprised.

"Trying to keep you from making a mistake again!", Yuki said.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you go out with Hojo?", asked Eri.

"Go out with Hojo? Guys - I'm MARRIED!", Kagome stated.

"Yea, to a guy who is a no show!", Ayumi said.

"And has been since right after your wedding!", Eri added.

"Well, we're working on it, ok?", Kagome lied.

"We just heard you say that you can't get a hold of him! Now which is it?", Ayumi said, tapping her foot.

"Were you guys spying on us?", Kagome said, her voice beginning to raise.

"Yea, well ...uhhh.", the girls stammered.

"Look, my problems are between me and my husband. Now please leave me be.", and before anymore could be said, Kagome crossed the street and headed home.

Arriving home, she took Yasha in, fed him, and put him down for his nap. Walking over to her window, she looked out. Turning to her desk, she picked up the note that Inuyasha had written. She hadn't read it for a while, for it still made her cry. As she read it, one line stuck in her mind ...

'_A half-demon and a human'_

She walked down the stairs and out to the sacred tree where she stopped.

'_A half-demon and a human'_

'_That's right_,' she thought, '_Yasha is part demon. Inuyasha told me _...'

_**flashback**_

_"Demons and half demons age differently than humans. You see how slowly Shippou ages. My mother died when I was still a kid. But she was old. When a half demon turns about 13, he stops aging like a human. 50 years went by. I was still about 13 but my mother was old. So when she died I was left alone when I was still too young to survive."_

_**end flashback**_

'_Yasha will outlive me by years, probably. I'll be old and gray and he'll still be a teenager_.', she thought sadly.

As she stared up at the tree, tears falling down her face, she heard the voice ...

"Come Come Child. There's no need to cry."

"Huh?", She turned her head towards the bench under the tree, where the voice came from, and sitting there was an elderly woman.

'_Where'd she come from? I'm sure I was alone_,', Kagome thought, then a realization hit her, "Grandmama?"

"Yes, child. Now what's all the crying for? You can tell your grandmama anything, you know", the old woman said.

Kagome walked over to the bench, looking at the old woman. But, how can this be? Her grandmother had died over 10 years ago!

"Come, child, come to grandmama. Come tell me your problems."

As if unable to stop herself, Kagome knelt down in front of the bench and began telling her grandmother everything. She held nothing back. After she was finished, she felt her grandmother's withered hand wipe away her tears.

"Now child, I'll tell you what to do. South of here lies the Aichi Prefecture. There is a town there called Inuyama. Go to the teahouse and asked to speak with Kimi. Tell her I sent you. She will then take you to her grandmother Tamae. Tamae will assist you."

As her grandmother spoke, she put her hands around Kagome's head and Kagome crossed her arms and laid them on her grandmother's lap, her head in her hands, as her grandmother gently stroked her hair. When her mother returned home from shopping, she witnessed her daughter, knelt in front of the bench, her head in her arms.

'Poor Kagome.', she thought as she entered the house.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day, Kagome packed up Yasha, the diaper bag, and his stroller. She had arranged for a taxi to pick her up at 8 am sharp. Putting everything in the trunk of the taxi, she secured Yasha in the car seat that came with the stroller and said to the driver.

"The town of Inuyama in Aichi Prefecture, please."

"Ok, miss.", the driver responded as he set the meter.

Once arriving in the town, she advised him to take her to the fabled teahouse and he did, dropping her off in front of a beautiful teahouse. She paid the far and he helped her get all the baby's things out of the taxi before he left. Entering the teahouse, she saw it was humming with tourists. As soon as a girl came to wait on her, Kagome asked,

"I need to talk to Kimi."

"Kimi?", the young girl asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. But she won't know me. My grandmother, Higurashi Sumi, told me to say that I was sent by her."

The girl's eyes widened, "Sumi sent you? But I thought she was dead."

"Well, she is. She died 10 years ago. I know this sounds crazy, but she visited me last night. Told me I needed to speak to Kimi's grandmother Tamae."

"Be right back, Higurashi-san."

The girl hurried to the back of the cozy little room and entered a door. Soon, an older woman, dressed in a multi-layered kimono, exited the door and came over to Kagome.

"You say you are Higurashi-san? O Sumi-san's granddaughter? I am O Kimi-san", the older woman asked as she sat next to Kagome.

"Yes. She visited me last night and said I needed to talk to your grandmother Tamae about my problem."

"Now what problem would a young girl like you have that my grandmother could fix? I know of no demons plaguing the area."

"Demons?", Kagome asked, astonished, and then she picked up her child and took off his hat to reveal his silvery-white hair and dog-ears.

"Oh, Great Kami! A demon child. I am aware that demons still exist, but I always believed they kept their distance from humans. How did you meet a demon, child?"

"A half-demon actually. I met Inuyasha ..."

"INUYASHA, you say? No! That cannot be. Not the second son of the legendary Inu no Taisho? He is not alive now. He is rumored to have died during the feudal era."

Before Kagome could explain any further, Kimi ushered her into a back room, away from prying ears and eyes. At Kimi's insistence, Kagome explained about the well and her time-traveling, ending up with Inuyasha's last goodbye.

"He's still alive, Kimi-san. But in the feudal era.", Kagome insisted.

"I'm sorry to say, but he dies sometime. He is not alive in this time period. I know because the eldest son still lives."

"Sesshoumaru? He's alive?", Kagome asked, shocked, she had never considered that possibility, then quickly saddened at the thought that Inuyasha wasn't alive during her time period..

"But your concern should be for your child. You are right. As a human, your child will outlive you by many a year, and life will not be easy on him. My grandmother can take care of that. I will take you to her. Let's go."

The older woman took Kagome and Yasha and they walked to the outskirts of the town. Entering a tiny hut, they came upon a wizened old woman.

'_A mountain witch_!', Kagome thought, as she stared at the woman, who was working by a fire pit.

Kimi proceeded to explain everything to her grandmother before introducing Kagome and the baby. The old woman was definitely not great with people.

"Let me see the child.", she demanded, as Kagome complied, "This child is a half-demon. You say he was fathered by a half-demon? I have never heard of such a thing. Half-demons cannot reproduce. And to produce a half-demon child, he must be fathered by a full-blooded demon."

"I have only mated with Inuyasha.", Kagome said, a tone of finality in her voice.

"So you are truly the girl who transcends time. Sesshoumaru told me as such, but I didn't believe him. That Inu no Taisho!", she said, cackling, "He truly is one hell of a dog! His blood is so powerful, that it must have overpowered Inuyasha's human blood to produce this pup. That is the only way this child could have been produced."

"Can you help me, please, old woman,", Kagome begged, "I don't want my child left alone when I die, just because I'm human.", and then, thinking, '_Or Inuyasha, should he return to me_.'

"I've only done the ritual with a full-blooded demon. I need to see the child's blood to see if the Leader of the Dogs' blood is pure enough to sustain your life."

As Kagome watched the old woman work with her son nervously, her thoughts wandered. '_What happens to you, Inuyasha? Why aren't you alive in my time_?' The old woman drew blood from the child, then handed the crying infant back to his mother to be soothed. Cackling again, the old woman commented,

"That old dog! Makes sure his lineage is secure, that's for sure. It obviously is nowhere near the child's human time, is it?", she asked Kagome.

"Actually, it was 3 days ago.", Kagome responded.

"Ahhhh, yes. This blood is good blood. I can make the potion.", the old woman announced, happily.

"Potion?", Kagome queried.

"Yes. Demon blood is able to change human blood so that the human doesn't age. This is good for when a demon desires to mate with a human. This is something that was discovered during the feudal ages of our country.", the old woman informed her.

The old woman brewed up the potion and when it cooled, gave it to Kagome.

"Now drink it all, dearie, so you can get the full effect."

It smelled horrible and tasted worse, but Kagome did what she was told. After downing the drink, she felt wobbly and weak.

"What's the matter with me?", she asked.

"Don't worry. It's just a side-effect of the potion. It will diminish soon.", the old woman said to her.

Sure enough, about 30 minutes later, the effect wore off.

"How will I know if it worked?", Kagome asked.

"You dare doubt me child?", the old woman asked sternly.

"No, ma'am, it's not that, it's just ..."

"You should notice some other changes. Maybe healing faster, better hearing, better sight. You won't have super-human powers like a demon or a half-demon, but you should notice some changes.", the old woman informed her.

"How much do I owe you?", Kagome asked.

"Nothing, child. For I owe Sumi a lot. I did it because you are her granddaughter.", the old woman said, and then she went back to what she was doing when they had walked in. Kimi and Kagome walked back to the teahouse together and Kimi called her a cab. Kagome then headed home with Yasha.

'_Thanks, Grandmama_.', she thought as she stared out the windows.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Kagome,", her mother called, "I think you need to take the baby to the doctor. He's sniffling."

"Mama, we've talked about this. I can't take Yasha to human doctors. Besides his ears, I'm sure his blood is different too.", Kagome said, as she wiped her son's nose.

"I know, but he hasn't had a checkup since he left the hospital 4 months ago."

"Well he's not hurting. He eats like 4 horses and he's got enough blubber on him to put a whale to shame. So what's a little runny nose? Do you think they ran to the doctor for every sniffle in the feudal ages?"

"This isn't the feudal ages, Kagome."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Oh alright. I'll give him a little bit of infants Tylenol Cold.", her mother said, giving up the battle.

**Somewhere in Downtown Tokyo**

Standing by a window in a luxury high-rise, the young, 30-ish, Japanese man adjusted his Armani suit. His black hair was combed back and he wore rimless Gucci glasses, even though he didn't need them. It was all for appearances. On his left hand, he wore a diamond studded gold wedding band, and on his right finger he wore an onyx ring with the initial 'S'. A gift from his wife. It also produced a magic spell. A spell that hid his true looks from the pitiful humans he was forced to deal with day in and day out. For if they were to see the long, silvery-white hair, purple stripes on his cheeks, the half-moon symbol on his forehead, his claws, fangs, and most of all, the cold, amber eyes, even the strongest human man would die of a heart attack. No. For his wife's sake, his children's sake, for the sake of his world, he must stay concealed.

"JAKEN!", the man called.

"Y-Y-Yes My Lord," answered a small, impish-looking man.

"What is the status of things?"

"Well, apparently the child needs to see a doctor. But, of course, she knows no demon physicians."

"That old woman didn't tell her anything?"

"No, My Lord."

'_Damn_!", he thought, '_Unreliable humans. Even when they were witches_.'

"Send Watanabe to her. He took care of my pups. Advise him to tell her that Tamae sent him. That should ease her fears."

"Yes, My Lord.", and with that, he left.

'_Damn you, Inuyasha. I'm tired of taking care of your messes_.', he thought, his eyebrows burrowed in anger.

He turned around and pressed the intercom button,

"Yes, Nakamura-sensei?", came a female voice over the intercom.

"Chika, call up the florist and send my wife 2 dozen red roses."

"Sure thing, Nakamura-sensei. Anything else?"

"No, that will be it.", he said as he pushed the 'OFF' on the intercom.

**At the Higurashi Shrine**

Souta answered the knock at the door. In front of him stood a kindly, old gentleman, carrying a bag.

"Is Miss Higurashi at home, son?"

"Yea, sure, come in, please. HEY SIS? Someone's here to see you.", Souta called upstairs.

Kagome came down to the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes, Miss Higurashi?", he asked as she nodded, "Temae sent me. She thought you may be having problems finding a doctor for your son. You see, I take care of, shall we say, the unusual children?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "You're a demon doctor?", she asked and he nodded.

"My name is Dr. Watanabe. May I see your son?"

"Sure, come right in here. I'll bring him down. He just woke up. Perfect timing doctor.", she said, smiling.

Kagome went and got her son and the doctor examined him fully. She answered all his questions.

"Sleeping well? Eating well? How old is he, Miss Higurashi?"

"Actually, it's Mrs. Shinwa, if you don't mind, and he was born on April 18."

"Ahhhh. 4 months and 16 days. And he's 17 pounds. Good weight for a demon child. What was his weight at his birth?"

"7 pounds and 6 ounces."

"Except for that runny nose, he's in perfect health. Now be careful of this ears. They can get dirty pretty fast. But it appears you have been doing an excellent job. Continue with the Tylenol Cold and he'll be fine. But just in case, here is a prescription for some demon cold medicine. Now, if you need to fill this, take it to the pharmacy at the corner of Shinigawa and Ginza. That is the only place near here that you can fill it. And here's my card. Call me if you have any questions or concerns. But, I want to see him in a month, got it?"

"Yes doctor. And thank you so very much."

"Certainly. I look forward to seeing you in a month. I'll show my way out. Goodbye."

Later that night, Kagome informed her family about the doctor's visit, but she kept out about Temae. This left her with no explanation as to how the doctor knew about Yasha, but when you have a demon child in the family, you don't question many things. Kagome was just glad that they didn't keep bombarding her with questions. She didn't know how she would explain all that had happened since yesterday.

_A/N: Yes Yes ...Inuyasha returns in the next chapter ... but will they stop fighting long enough for him to stay?_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Four Years Later**

"Mama's home, Yasha!", Kagome called as she entered the house, "Come give me a big kiss!"

A sturdy little boy, with shoulder-length, silvery-white hair, two puppy ears atop his head, and huge amber eyes came barging out of the kitchen.

"MAMA! MAMA!", he called as he ran into his mother's waiting arms and she picked him and hugged him.

"How was my little demon today?"

"Good day, Mama!", he said to her, as his grandmother came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school today?", she asked.

"Oh Mama. A killer! I have so much homework! By the time I get home from work tonight and get my homework done it will be time to go back to class in the morning. Was he good for you today?", she asked, as she patted the child's butt.

"I was good, Mama.", Yasha announced proudly.

"Yes he was. We went to the park ..."

"Da park.", the little boy repeated.

"And we rode the Merry-Go-Round ..."

"Merry ground.", he said.

"You rode on the Merry-Go-Round? What did you ride?"

"A horsy that go up an' down.", he proudly informed his mother, raising his hands high above his head.

Kagome hugged her son again, and putting him back on the floor, she said, "Let's go upstairs, sweetheart. I need to get changed for work."

Her mother informed her, as she headed back to the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, Mama. Thanks!", she said as she bounded up the stairs after her son.

Yasha played on her bed while Kagome took a shower. She needed that hot water to soothe her muscles. Shortly after Yasha was born she went to Cram School and prepared to take her college entrance exams. She passed and entered her freshman year that fall, when Yasha was 5 months old. She was now a senior with plans to continue on to medical school. She had decided to move ahead with her life, figuring that since Inuyasha hadn't come back for her, the old witch must be right. She assumed him dead. Dead by the hands of Kikyou. So she went to college and took a job. But she still refused to date. She hardly every removed her ring. The reason she did was a totally different story.

She stepped out of the shower and dried off, blow-drying her hair and applying her make-up. Then she took out her work uniform. The one she hated with a passion. She took a job in the touristy downtown district, on the seedier side of town. It was a nightclub, geared toward American businessmen. Businessmen who wanted nothing more than to get drunk and try to get some young Japanese ass. All the girls that worked there were under the age of 21 and the closer to 18 the better, because by 21 they were usually hold and haggard looking. But, because of the spell on Kagome, she always looked young and fresh-faced, a sweet, innocent, child. Fraternizing with the customers was discouraged, but alot of the girls did it for the extra money. Not Kagome. She was the hard to get one. Many men tried and they all failed. Some even had to be restrained by the bouncer when she left for the night.

And her costume didn't help. A tight black dress with a slit to the belly-button and mini-skirt, fishnet stockings, and 5 inch stiletto heels. And most of the time, she had a tray in her hands, filled with drinks, so she had to put up with the pinches, pats, and squeezes. She hated the job. But the tips were the best. Because of her looks, her constant little girl face, the men liked her best. She easily pocketed 50,000 Japanese Yen a night (about $430 US Dollars), just for flirting and shaking her butt. This was the one time she would slip off her ring. Married women would never work here. Oh, how Inuyasha would spit if he saw her job!

After dressing, she went over to her son on her bed. He had out a photo album and was looking at the photos. Photos she had taken in the feudal era.

"Who's this?", Kagome asked.

"Aunt Sango.", he replied.

"And this?"

"Uncle Miroku."

"And who's this?", she said, turning the page.

"SHIPPOU!", he cheered gleefully, and then, Yasha pointed and said, "Papa!"

"Yup! That's your papa.", Kagome agreed.

"When Papa come home, mama?"

She looked at her son, not knowing how to answer him, for she didn't know an answer. Was Inuyasha alive or dead? Would he ever return? Not knowing what to say, she simply answered, "I don't know, baby, I don't know.", as she closed the photo album, she said, "Let's go down to dinner. sweetie.", as she took his hand and they headed down to dinner.

**In the Feudal Era**

Inuyasha lazed in the late afternoon sun, high up in the tree. His work done for the day, he decided to be by himself. Kikyou still had chores to do, so it would be a while until she made dinner. In the 5 years he was here, most of the old people had died off. There were a few left, but mostly it was the orphaned children, many of whom were now strong, teenage, young adults, capable of pulling more than their fair share of weight in the village. Kikyou had left it up to Inuyasha to teach them and he reluctantly agreed. None of this was what he intended, when he came here 5 years ago. Back then he wanted to die, his world was gone. But Kikyou no longer desired his life and so he continued in his self-imposed exile. He never forgave himself for the argument that ended with the loss of his child.

And the reason for that argument was here in the village. Kikyou. He mistook Kikyou for Kagome in his mating season induced fog. And started to lick the marking spot, his saliva burning the skin enough to leave a mark. A mark that did eventually fade over time, but nonetheless, had been seen by Kagome and that started their argument.

He hated his wretched existence now, and wanted nothing more than to leave this world. He had lived this way for 5 years now. It was about damn time he did something about it.

After Kikyou fixed dinner, he ate his full, fully figuring it would be his last meal. Then he embraced Kikyou and kissed her softly, but never said goodbye. He just said he had to go. And he left. Something told Kikyou that this would be the last time she would see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went to the hillside, sat down and contemplated. Dying here would be the perfect idea because no one would ever find his remains. At least, not for a while. Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga, fully preparing to perform the ritual suicide of Seppuku. He couldn't bear living his life the way he had been living - No, he wasn't living. He was existing.

**In the Modern Era**

"Child, I really wish you'd get a job that is more respectable. That outfit is shameless.", her grandfather said, avoiding looking at her.

"I know, gramps, we've been over this, like, 100 times. But the tips are good. I make more per night here than I could at any "respectable job", as you put it"

"Father, she promised to quit this job after she got her degree. Didn't you dear?", her mother said.

"Yes, I did. Only one more year of this, ok?"

"That's still too much.", her grandfather said, angrily.

Getting up from the table, Kagome looked at her watch, "I gotta get going or I'll miss my train." Kissing Yasha and giving him a hug, she said, I'll see you tomorrow morning sweetheart."

She headed out the door, but before she went down the stairs, she went over to the sacred tree. Stepping over the little fence, she put her hand up to the spot where the bark had stopped growing because of Inuyasha's entrapment. Softly, she whispered,

"I miss you, Inuyasha. And I'll always love you.", then she left.

**Back in the Feudal Era**

Inuyasha prepared to thrust the sword into his chest and await his death. Suddenly, he hesitated and then stopped. Something was calling him. Or someone.

"Kagome?", he said out loud, but no answer, "Must have been the wind.", he muttered, then he heard it again. He got up and followed the sound. Whatever it was, it was calling him, calling TO him, taking him to the sacred tree. He arrived at the tree and stood under it's branches, Then he felt it. A warm wind passing through him like a ghost, a specter. Urging him on, urging him to touch, to feel. He placed his hand on the tree and was shocked, shocked at the warmth that radiated from it. It was then, he realized.

"Kagome,", he breathed out her name, '_She was here, Her aura is here. That's what's passing through me. I can smell her scent. This is impossible. She can't get through the well. Or can she_?'

He headed to the well and realized that the barrier was gone. Did Kaede lift it? Miroku? Kagome? But her scent wasn't here. She hadn't come through the well. He ran back to the tree. This was the only spot where her scent radiated. Could it be her scent was drifting back to the past from her time? Was that even possible? One thing was certain, she had been at the tree and the tree was trying to communicate with him. Was she hurt? In trouble? He had to find out. Why was the tree radiating her scent? He ran back to the well and jumped in as the bluish-purple light radiated around him.

**In the Modern Era**

As his feet landed softly on the bottom of the well, quick as lightning he was out of the well. Opening the well doors, he walked towards the house. At the tree, he picked up her scent, but it didn't head into the house, but rather down the stairs and into the city.

'_Where the hell is she_?', he thought.

Following her scent, he ended up at loud, brightly-lit building. He started to walk in when a man said to him,

"Yo, buddy, that's 4,000 yen to get in."

"What?"

"Can't you hear with those funny looking ears of yours? I said it's 4,000 yen to enter the building."

"My wife is in there. I can just go in."

"No you can't buddy, now get outta here before I call the cops, hear?"

"HMPH!", Inuyasha said as he landed a right-hook in the guy's face and knocked him out. Pushing his way into the bar, he sniffed for Kagome's scent. He spotted her near the bar, with two men pinching and pawing her as she tried to move away.

"HEY YOU!", he yelled as everyone within earshot turned to face him. Including Kagome, who dropped her tray full of beers in shock.

"GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OFF MY WIFE!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Who the hell are you, freak?", one of the patrons said.

"How the hell did he get passed the bouncer?", one bartender asked another.

"I don't know, but call the cops. We don't need trouble.", the other said.

A couple of the larger men stood up and blocked Inuyasha's way.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!", Inuyasha warned, which caused a rumble of laughter to go through the crowd. Seeing no movement, Inuyasha began swinging. Left and right. He took them all on. Even when a crowd jumped on top of him. Soon enough the bar was in ruins and over a hundred men lay on the floor, moaning. Getting over to Kagome, he grabbed her hand, and yelled at her,

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS, WOMAN?"

Kagome, too shell-shocked to answer, didn't even realize he had placed her on his back and was hopping away on top of the roofs. He finally stopped and turned to stare at her.

"ANSWER ME! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THAT AND FOR KAMI'S SAKE WOMAN, COVER YOURSELF!", he yelled as he placed his hitoe around her.

Finally recovering from the shock of seeing Inuyasha, she yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHY WAS I THERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU DISAPPEAR FOR 5 YEARS AND NOW YOU SHOW UP AND DESTROY HALF OF TOKYO!"

From below the roof they were on, a voice calls out, "WILL YOU SHUT UP, UP THERE! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP DOWN HERE!"

"FUCK YOU, OLD MAN!", Inuyasha yells over the side of the roof then turns back to Kagome, "You didn't answer me. Why were you there and why are you dressed like this?", he hissed at her.

"I was making money, thank you very much!", she hissed back. By this time, she had smartly decided to slip her left hand into the small pocket of the dress and slip her wedding band back on.

"What, as a fucking geisha?"

"I'm not a whore.", she said, her voice quieting down, "I've never had another man in my life. Only you.", she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Inuyasha was taken aback. She had remained faithful all this time?

"Kagome.", he said softly.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha? I thought you were dead. I ... I... Why didn't you come back for me?", she said as the tears fell fast and hard.

Taking her in his arms, he whispered, "I thought you'd be better off without me. I ... I ... I missed you so much Kagome. But I was afraid to return. After being gone so long, it was easier to believe that you didn't need me anymore."

The couple held each other for what seemed like a long time, but was merely seconds, before Kagome heard the sirens. Looking over the rooftop, she saw police cars speeding down the road. Toward the club.

"Damn!", she muttered under her breath, "Inuyasha, we have to get back to the shrine. There's a warrant out for your arrest from 5 years ago."

"A what?", he asked, confused.

"You're a wanted man, Inuyasha. A criminal. From when you punched out the wall at the hospital. When the cops get your description from the people at the bar, they'll put two and two together and they'll be at the shrine looking for you."

"So we don't go back to the shrine.", he said, simply.

"We have to. That's the perfect place. You can go through the well and return tomorrow after they've left. Ok?"

"Ok.", he agreed as she climbed on his back and off they headed to the shrine.

Arriving at the shrine, she urged Inuyasha to hide by going back through the well.

"Come back in the morning.", she said as she went into the house, confident Inuyasha would listen.

As she arrived in the house, her family was surprised to see her so early. She quickly explained everything that had happened and finished up as a knock came on the door. It was the police.

"Yes, may I help you?", Mrs. Higurashi asked as she opened the door.

"We're looking for your, is it, your son-in-law, Ma'am? The man in the red outfit with silver hair."

"Yes, he's my son-in-law, but he's not here.", she insisted.

As the officer spoke with Kagome's mom, Inuyasha hid in the well house. Having just gotten back to see Kagome, he wasn't about to leave so soon. He could handle these humans. Not realizing that there were other cops roaming the property, he gently opened the well doors. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Inuyasha stood facing a barrel of a 9 mm gun.

"We got' em here, Lieutenant.", the cop yelled, as another cop pulled Inuyasha out of the well house.

"Now put your hands up in the air,", a cop ordered.

"HMPH!" was Inuyasha's reply, then he heard Kagome's voice,

"Inuyasha, please just cooperate. I'll be down to get you out of jail.", Kagome said to him.

Not fully comprehending her statement, Inuyasha, nonetheless, complied, allowing them to cuff him and take him to the police car without incident. He remained quiet all the way to the police station. On the way, deciding the cuffs were uncomfortable, he simply broke them and kept his hands at his sides. The cops didn't realize this until they went to take him out of the car.

"Jesus! He broke the cuffs.", one cop said.

Cuffing him again, they led him into be processed. Throughout it all, Inuyasha refused to give them any details. All he did was growl. Then they tried to "remove" his ears.

"HaHa, cute prank, buddy, now let's take these toy ears off, ok now?" And as the officer pulled on the ears, Inuyasha exploded. Breaking apart the cuffs, he hauled off and punched out every cop that showed up until not one was standing, Bolting out the door, he jumped up to the building tops and took off. Two cops that showed up as he did this feat, just stared, with mouths open,

"What the hell?"

Arriving at the shrine, Kagome was shocked to see him there.

"What the hell? How in the world did you get here from the police?", and then, remembering the bar, she said, "OH NO! Inuyasha, you didn't punch out the cops, did you?"

"They deserved it. For trying to pull my ears off.", he huffed, arms across his chest and head turned.

"Great! Now you have assaulting police officers on your record. Inuyasha, listen to me and listen good. Go through that damn well and stay there until tomorrow while we try to get this fucking mess straightened out!", she hissed, angrily.

Looking at her in amusement, he commented, "When did you start getting a potty mouth?", he said, referring to the term she used to describe his language.

"Probably, from hanging around with **YOU** for 4 years of my life! Now go before I get mad and use your body to dig a hole in the front yard!"

This time Inuyasha, grumbling, complied and jumped through the well (Kagome followed him this time to make sure he followed through).

**Back at the Police Station**

2 cops began taking statements from their fellow officers. The one cop said to his partner,

"This is the same guy that destroyed the wall at the hospital. Someone convinced the hospital to settle with the Higurashis, but this time, it won't happen. This freak's goin' down! I have a debt to settle with this guy.", commented Sato.

"This idiot must be on meth or coke or something. To take on all these cops and all those people at the bar. No human can do that without being stoned out of their minds.", said Narita.

"Yea. If only we can convince the Higurashis to give him up. I wish I knew what he had on them to make them keep quiet."

"Maybe the meth lab is at the shrine. Good place to hide one."

"Hmmm. Good thinking. Maybe we should get a warrant for the shrine. Maybe that will scare them into giving him up."

Later, the cops arrived at the shrine, looking for their fugitive. Waking up the family, they grilled them over and over and finally insisted on searching the house and the shrine. Wanting them to go away, Mrs. Higurashi agreed, reluctantly. Kagome went up to Souta's room, to stay with Yasha while they searched. The little boy was nervous and confused. Narita walked into Souta's bedroom and stared at the little boy, before searching. Before he left, he made a snide comment to Kagome,

"Had a kid with that weirdo? Couldn't a pretty girl like you do better than that?"

"Weirdo, huh?", she responded, "Strange, you're the ones can can't seem to find a guy in a gaudy red outfit with waist length silver hair in Tokyo!"

And with that Narita left the girl in the room. After finding nothing, the cops left, but Sato warned them,

"I'll keep my eyes on you."

"Go ahead, officer, we have nothing to hide.", Mrs. Higurashi said as she closed the door behind her.

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

'Knock Knock', came a tapping at the bedroom door.

The silvery-white haired man turned over and looked at the clock. 3 am.

'Knock Knock', the tapping came again.

"Come in.", he said gruffly.

The door opened, and the impish-looking creature appeared. In this house there was no need for a magic spell to hide one's appearance.

"I ... I... I'm sorry to wake you, M -M- My Lord, but we have a problem."

"What is IT, Jaken?"

"It's Inuyasha, My Lord. He has returned through the well."

"And you woke me up for THAT? What's the problem that couldn't wait until morning?"

"Well, M-M-My Lord, it appears we will be needing the lawyers again."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kagome woke to a 'tap tap tap' on her window. Turning over, she saw the clock said 5 am, then she looked at the window. She saw the red and jumped out of bed immediately. Opening the window, Inuyasha hopped in.

"Are they gone?", he asked, "I didn't get any strange scents."

"Yes, for now. But I'm afraid we're not safe here. Not as long as they are looking for you.", she said, sleepily, as she climbed on the bed.

Inuyasha climbed beside her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Koshii. For everything I've ever done. Will you forgive me and take me back?"

Kissing him softly, she said, "Already forgiven. And, of course, I'll take you back.", she said, cuddling into him.

As they cuddled together, Inuyasha started looking around the room. Pulling away, he said to Kagome,

"Ok, two questions. One, what is all that junk in the corner? You're usually a very neat person. And two, what's up with your scent? You smell, well, different. Still Kagome, but somehow different."

Laughing, Kagome replied, "First, all that junk as you call it, is toys. And I will show you the answer to both your questions.", she said mysteriously, as she took his hand and led him to Souta's room.

She heard the tv on downstairs and figured Souta had slept down there after the cops left, so shequietly opened the door and led Inuyasha into the room. There, lying on Kagome's old twin bed, was a little boy with white hair and puppy ears. As they walked closer to the bed, Inuyasha just stared.

"Kagome?", was all he could get out.

"Inuyasha, meet your son, Inuyashakazu, or Yasha for short."

"Son? But, how?"

"The night you left, we made love. I got pregnant."

"That's impossible. I didn't smell anything. You weren't fertile ...", he said, his voice tapering off.

"Obviously, I was. There's your proof.", she said, waving her hand toward the sleeping child.

Inuyasha knelt down beside the bed and gently rubbed the boy's back.

"My son.", he whispered, almost reverently.

The little boy stirred and awoke, staring at Inuyasha at first and then looking at his mother.

"Mama?"

"Yasha. Your papa's finally home, sweetie."

The little boy looked back at Inuyasha and a big grin spread across his face. Sitting up, he hugged his father in a strong bear hug.

"I knew you come back papa! I knew you would!", he said joyously.

Inuyasha hugged the child fiercely. He couldn't believe how much his heart was filled with love for this little boy he had just met. His son. He had a son!

Inuyasha stood up with the boy clinging to him. Going back into Kagome's room, the three of them laid on the bed, cuddling. Yasha soon grew bored and went over to play with his toys as his grandmother entered the room.

"Oh, I see you're back. I'll prepare breakfast and bring it up to you. You just stay there.", she said, closing the door behind her.

Yasha came over with a couple of toys to show his father.

"Look Papa, I got a 'ruck and a prane and a car. See? And I also got a horsy. I ride the horsys on the merry ground at da park with grandmama.", Yasha proudly told his father, who was completely lost at what his son was telling him. He recognized the truck and car and horse but ...

"What's a merry ground?", he asked a giggling Kagome, imagining a piece of ground getting up and laughing at him. If that's what it was, and she was letting his son near this strange thing, he would definately have to take care of it with his Tessaiga!

"Let me show you.", she said as she squirmed off the bed and set up the small tv so they could watch the dvd's she had made. She showed him the one with the Merry-Go-Round and he became so fascinated at being able to see missed images of his son, he asked her what else she had. She told him, practically everything, and he demanded to see them from the beginning.

The rest of the day was spent watching shows of his son and looking at the still photos they had taken as he grew up, as her mother catered to them. Yasha would grow bored and wander down to see Souta but would come back every now and then. He took his nap on his father's lap, as Inuyasha stroked his son's soft, silvery hair.

As evening fell, the couple turned off the videos and shared dinner in the bedroom. Inuyasha spoke,

"You still didn't explain to me about the change in your scent."

"OH! That's right, " Kagome started as she explained all about Tamae and the potion. After she was done, Inuyasha looked at her with amazement.

"Did she say which full demon she did the potion with?", he asked.

"No, but she did mention that Sesshoumaru was still alive. Maybe it was him.", she suggested, and then sadly, she added, "She also said you weren't alive in my time."

"What? That's ridiculous! Of course I'll be alive in your time.", Inuyasha scoffed.

"Maybe something happens in our future. You don't know, Inuyasha. Maybe you should start, I don't know, not being so rash?"

"HMPH! It's in the future so there's no guarantee anything's going to happen. The future changes all the time."

"Yea, but it was HER past.", Kagome said, worriedly.

Hugging her, Inuyasha whispered, "Don't worry about what is OUR future. It'll drive you crazy.", and with that he kissed her, passionately, until Yasha walked in and commented,

"Why is papa eating your face Mama?", he asked innocently, causing both his parents to start laughing. Finally getting her composure, Kagome explained,

"Papa was kissing mama, sweetie. That's how he shows me he loves me."

"YUCK!", Yasha said with a nasty face and climbed up on the bed. Kagome kissed his head and got up to prepare his bath. After bathing him, she dressed him in Cookie Monster pajamas (as Kagome explained who Cookie Monster was to Inuyasha) and then Inuyasha and Kagome took him to his bed. Inuyasha sat on the bed with Yasha as Kagome read a story to their son. By the middle of the story, Yasha was sound asleep, leaning against his father. Inuyasha settled his son into bed and then sat there, looking at his son sleeping peacefully, every now and then petting Yasha's silver mane.

'_Yesterday I had nothing and I was ready to die and today I have my wife back and a son. What a difference a day makes_.', Inuyasha thought.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As the couple went to bed, Inuyasha asked Kagome,

"So you said this Tamae said that you may notice some changes. Have you?"

"Yea, a little. I think anyway. My hearing seems to be sharper and so does my sight. Oh, yea, I do pick up smells a little easier. I now know why you hate this era. I didn't realize it smelled so bad.", she said, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"I'll be glad to get Yasha back to my time. It doesn't stink there."

"By the way, how are Miroku and Sango and Shippou?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen them since before I left you. I stayed away from everybody.", he said quietly.

"Oh I see.", Kagome said as she climbed into bed. As the two began to cuddle and kiss, it didn't take long for the clothes to come off. Making love for the first time in five years, it almost felt like the first time. The intensity between the two was incredible as their love making built up from romantic to wild. Kagome obviously didn't realize how loud she was getting until the bedroom door slammed open.

"Mama! Mama! Are you ok? Papa stop hurting Mama!.", The little tyke screamed. At the sound of his yell, Kagome yelped and Inuyasha, leaping off of Kagome, growled loudly. Loud enough to frighten the child. The child ran screaming to his mother as Inuyasha went into a rage (never bother a mating demon!). Kagome picked up Yasha and cuddled and soothed him while Inuyasha attempted to calm himself down.

"Inuyasha, he doesn't understand.", Kagome said, trying calm Inuyasha down as well.

"I know. I know. I just didn't realize that it was him.", rubbing the crying child's back, he said to Yasha, "I'm sorry."

Yasha started to calm down as he looked at his mother, "What was papa doing to you mama?"

Embarrassed by his question, Kagome responded, "Papa was just making mama feel good. It's another way that papas and mamas show their love for each other."

"So he wasn't hurting you?", Yasha asked.

"No sweetie. Not at all.", putting Yasha on the bed, Kagome got up to put her robe on. Picking up Yasha, she said,

"Let's go back to bed, sweetie. Say goodnight to papa."

"Night papa.", Yasha said as he leaned over and hugged his father and his father hugged him and said, "I'm sorry again, Yasha. I didn't mean to growl at you like that. But knock before barging in next time, OK?"

"k, papa."

"Ok. Good Night, my son."

As Kagome returned to their bed, Inuyasha commented, "We need to lock that door.", as Kagome giggled.

The next morning, after breakfast, Kagome explained to Inuyasha that she was going to her university to withdraw. She had Inuyasha back, and she decided not to anger him by suggesting that he allow her to cross back and forth through the well to continue her university studies.

"Can I come with you?", Inuyasha asked.

"NO! What if the cops see you? We don't need any more problems!", she insisted, as Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, then she continued, "Stay here and play with Yasha. You two need to get to know each other.", she said with a smile as Yasha happily pulled his father's hand,

"Come papa, prease push me on the swing?", Yasha said as he led his father to the back of the shrine.

Kagome smiled at the sight. 24 hours and Yasha had his father wrapped around his little finger.

"What a pushover.", she said to herself as she walked out the door.

Heading back home after withdrawing from her classes, Kagome was disappointed to run into Eri, Ayumi and Yuki. She didn't need their grilling right now.

"Hey there, Kagome. Where are you going?", Yuki called to her.

"Yea, stop and talk for a while. Let's go over to WacDonald's.", Eri stated.

"I can't guys, I gotta get home.", Kagome said, trying to walk away.

"Kagome, were you there last night when that incident happened at the club you work at?", Ayumi asked, keeping Kagome in the conversation.

"Yes I was,", Kagome sighed, "It was no big deal."

"A hundred plus guys taken out by one silver haired guy? Not a big deal?", Eri asked, surprised.

"Yea, the description sounded like your violent husband.", Yuki continued.

"That's because it WAS my husband,", Kagome explained, knowing it was coming down to that, "He came back and he found out where I worked and he didn't like it. I'm not working there anymore.", she finished.

"He took out all those guys? What kinda drugs is he on, Kagome?", Eri asked, worried.

"WHAT? Nothing! He doesn't take drugs.", Kagome insisted, shocked at the very idea.

"He must be to have that kind of strength. He must be hiding it from you. You should get out of that relationship before you get hurt.", Yuki said.

"Look, guys, he would never hurt me. He protects me. He loves me. We're back together and we are moving away from here.", said Kagome.

"I can't believe you would just take him back after 5 years. You're too forgiving, Kagome.", Ayumi stated.

"Gee, where have I heard that before?", Kagome muttered under her breath, then she turned back to her friends, "Look, I appreciate you guys trying to look out for me, but I'm fine, really."

"Hojo would be better for you Kagome.", Eri insisted.

Trying her last idea to break away, Kagome said, "Hojo comes from a very prominent family in Japan. I'm sure his parents wouldn't approve of him marrying a divorced woman with a child. Now I gotta go. Bye." And with that, she turned and walked away from her friends.

"Geez,", Eri muttered, "We were only trying to help."

Arriving home, Kagome sat down to dinner with her family. After a lengthy discussion, it was decided that Inuyasha, Kagome and Yasha would leave the day after tomorrow for the feudal era, after Kagome and her mom stocked up on ninja treats, toys and crayons. As she laid down to sleep that night, she and Inuyasha cuddled close and she whispered before drifting off to sleep,

"It'll be nice to go home."

Inuyasha beamed inside. She actually considered his time period home. He hugged her close and whispered into her hair,

"Yes, it'll be nice to get home."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**2 days later, Downtown Tokyo**

The young Japanese man behind the desk, looked down his nose at the impish-looking man in front of the desk.

"What is the status, Jaken?"

"From what our surveillance crew can tell us, it appears that Inuyasha and his wife are heading back to through the well today with the young child, My Lord."

"It's about damn time this saga is over with. I have better things to do than keep a constant eye on my nephew and his mother. She has a destiny to fulfill in the past."

"What destiny is that, My Lord?"

"Jaken? Are you that stupid? She must complete her training. Also, if she's not in the past, my wife will not survive to the age when we marry and she drinks the potion. If it wasn't for Inuyasha and Kagome, my wife would have died with her parents during the bandit attack on their village."

"Yes, she is so much like her mother.", mused Jaken, "Just as stubborn and headstrong and bossy as young ..." Jaken stopped as his master peered dangerously at him.

**SMACK!**

The impish-looking man walked out with 4 lumps on his head.

"Oh why haven't I learned to keep my mouth shut?", he questioned himself.

**Back at the Well**

The family gathered all the supplies, as Kagome's family hugged and kissed little Yasha goodbye.

"Do you know when you'll be back, Kagome?", her mother asked, as Inuyasha made trip after trip with the supplies, while Yasha watched in shock as his father disappeared and the reappeared over and over again.

"WOW!", He cooed, "Magic, mama!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yup, magic, and pretty soon you and I will jump in there too."

"Will we disappear too, Mama?"

"Yes, but then we will come out in a new place. Our new home. Our true home.", turning to her mom, she said, "I'm not sure, but we will be back. I promise.", she said as she kissed her mother, brother and grandfather goodbye.

While they were chatting, they didn't realize a police car had pulled up in front of the shrine stairs. As the officer climbed the stairs, he saw the family standing out in front of the old building. As he started to walk over to them, Inuyasha appeared out of the building. Quietly pulling his gun, he sped up his walking and yelled,

"Hey you! Freeze! Police! Put your hands in the air now!", Officer Sato yelled, confident he had his man.

As Kagome's heart started to race, Souta told them,

"Quick guys, down the well!"

Inuyasha picked up Yasha and grabbed Kagome's hand as they turned and headed into the well house. The cop started running towards them as Kagome's family simply moved out of the way.

"STOP I SAID OR I'LL SHOOT!", he yelled again, as he burst into the dark well house. Pulling out his flashlight, he shined it all over the room and then went down the steps and shined it down the well. Nothing. He went around, feeling the walls for another exit. Nothing. Angrily, he stomped outside to check the outside and he still came up empty. Coming back to the family, he demanded,

"Where did they go?"

"Where did who go, officer?", the old man asked, innocently.

"Don't play coy with me. Where did the girl, child and that freaky guy disappear to?"

"Well, if you want to know the truth, officer,", the old man continued, "They went back in time to the 1500's."

Staring at the old man like he had lost all his marbles, he replied, 'Huh uh. Sure. Now where did they go?"

Her mother spoke next, "As you can tell, there are no other exits to this building. Search all you want. You have my permission."

"I will do that,", the cop said as he called for backup. When his backup arrived, they searched the building and surrounding areas for secret or trap doors. After 4 hours of searching and coming up empty, the officers left, with Officer Sato lagging behind. Looking back at the shrine, he muttered,

"I still plan to keep my eye on you people.", as he walked down the stairs to his vehicle.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the family appeared in the sunlight of the feudal era, Yasha started searching around him, curious.

"Mama. Where are da cars and 'rucks? Where are we, Mama? It's quiet here.", the little boy began babbling constantly.

"It's going to be hard to explain, Yasha. But, where we are right now, there are no cars, trucks or anything like that.", Kagome answered him.

"It looks like da park. Where da merry ground?"

"I'm sorry to say, there's no merry-go-round here. But there are horsys. Real ones. We'll show you some later, ok sweetheart?"

"k."

Inuyasha picked up what he could carry in one trip, as Kagome picked up Yasha and climbed on Inuyasha's back. As Inuyasha took off running to their home, Yasha began squealing,

"WHEEEEEE. Faster, papa, Faster.", he yelled.

Deciding to give his son a treat, Inuyasha leaped into the trees. Yasha was beside himself with joy as the wind blew in his face. Inuyasha eventually came to land near their home. As Kagome got off his back, she looked around.

"Oh boy! 5 years of dust and dirt to clean up. And 5 years of weeds too.", she mused.

"Better than 70 years of weeds. HMPH, I'll have this cleaned up by mid-morning.", he said as he took the boxes into the house, with Kagome and Yasha following.

As Inuyasha prepared to go back to the well, Kagome said to Yasha,

"How about you stay with mama and help her clean up a bit?"

"Wanna go with papa.", Yasha looked at her pleadingly.

Inuyasha knelt down in front of his son, "If I go alone, I'll be able to bring more stuff back. And then, if you stay here and help your mother, we'll play catch with your new ball when I get back, ok?"

Yasha look downtrodden for a moment and then he looked at his father, "k, I'll help mama."

"Ok, Yasha, let's go in and see what needs to be down," his mother said as she entered the house, with Yasha on her heels.

Inuyasha headed back to the well. While he was arranging boxes, he was startled to hear his name,

"Inuyasha!"

Turning around, he was surprised to see Miroku standing there, with Shippou on his shoulder.

"Miroku. Shippou.", he said.

"Where have you been all this time Inuyasha?", asked Shippou.

"Is Kagome with you, Inuyasha?", asked Miroku, hopefully.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've been living in a village north of here. And, yes, Kagome is back at our house.", Inuyasha answered gruffly.

"Why didn't you come back to see us, Inuyasha?", asked Shippou.

"Well, it's good to see you, Inuyasha. We were all worried about you and Kagome.", said Miroku.

"There's no need to worry about us.", Inuyasha huffed.

"When did the barrier get taken off the well?", continued Miroku, "We assumed Lady Kikyou put it there."

"She did and I have no idea when the barrier was broken. I thought the old hag did it."

"No, Lady Kaede said she didn't have the power to undo her sister's spell.", Miroku continued.

"Look, I have to take this stuff back to the house. Why don't you come by tomorrow and we can talk, ok?", Inuyasha said, obvious anxious to get back to Kagome and his son.

"Is that ninja treats?", piped up Shippou.

"Yea and you can have some tomorrow when you come by, ok?"

"Ok. We'll be by tomorrow afternoon, ok Inuyasha?", Miroku finished, as Inuyasha waved his hand in a 'whatever' gesture and took off for the trees.

By the next day, the new little family had most of the house cleaned and set up and the fields clear. It was too late to start planting this year, but at least it would be ready for the next planting season. As promised, after lunch, Kirara showed up with Miroku, Sango, Shippou and 4 small children on her back. Kagome excitedly ran out to see them.

"Kagome, you're back!", Sango said cheerfully as she hugged her best friend.

"KAGOME!", the little kitsune yelled as he jumped into her arms.

"Yes, I am and wow, you've been busy. Four children?", she asked as Miroku introduced the four,

"Our oldest is Aya, she's 4, and then there is Cho and she is 3, Mirai is our third and she's 2 and Nami is our youngest and she is 1.", Miroku said.

"And I'm going to have another one is 6 months.", Sango announced, as they all entered the house.

Yasha came running to his mother, "Mama!"

"Well, guys, this is my little one. His name is Inuyashakazu, or Yasha, and he's 4.", Kagome proudly introduced her son, as her friends stared in amazement.

"I thought you lost your child, Kagome.", Sango said.

"I did. But the night Inuyasha left, I became pregnant again. And Yasha was the result.", Kagome said.

Sango turned to Inuyasha and yelled at him, "You left Kagome all alone to raise your son, while you went off with Kikyou?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He had never said he had been with Kikyou all this time. Inuyasha gruffly responded, "If I had known, I wouldn't have left."

"If you hadn't left, you would have known.", Sango countered back.

Trying to settle things down, Kagome said, "Look, it's in the past. We are back together and we're staying that way. Inuyasha and I worked things out, ok? So let's just drop the past.", she insisted, while making a mental note to question Inuyasha later about Kikyou.

As their parents chatted together during the afternoon, Miroku and Sango's girls, Shippou and Yasha played outside. After the children bored with that, Kagome gave them all lollipops, crayons and paper for them to play with. The girls, fascinated by the candy and pretty colored crayons, excitedly worked on creations for their mama and papa. Evening fell, and Miroku and Sango's group left, with Kagome promising they would stop by the village tomorrow to see Kaede. As Kirara took off, Sango said to Miroku,

"I can't believe she just took him back after all this time."

"Kagome has always been far more forgiving than any of us. Plus, she needs a father for Yasha."

"Yea, but what if he leaves again?"

"I seriously doubt that he will. I think he's learned his lesson."

"I hope she sat him a thousand times for leaving her like that.", Sango said, annoyed.

Back at the house, as Kagome made dinner, she quietly said to Inuyasha,

"You didn't tell me you were with Kikyou all this time."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Why were you with her?"

"Because I wanted to die, Kagome. I felt my life was over. But Kikyou changed her mind, she didn't want my life anymore. So I just stayed in the village, helping out. I guess a part of me hoped she would change her mind again."

Kagome had fully intended to get angry with him, even sit him a few times, for leaving her and going to Kikyou. But his unexpected confession caught her off guard. She hadn't realized that Inuyasha had felt THAT responsible for what happened that he had chosen to die. She secretly thanked Kikyou for not taking his life. After a long silence, Inuyasha spoke again,

"I was never unfaithful to you, Koshii, if that's what you're worried about."

Kagome smiled and said,

"I never doubted you for a minute."

Inuyasha came over and hugged her. It had been a struggle over the past five years, but now they were back together. Together they could accomplish anything.

As Inuyasha and Kagome lay in bed, listening to the croaking of the frogs and other night sounds, a knock came on the door and Yasha peered in.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Why aren't you asleep.", Kagome asked him as he came over to their bed.

"Can I sleep wit you? It too quiet. I can't sleep.", Yasha mumbled through a yawn.

Letting Yasha curl up beside her as Inuyasha curled up behind her, Kagome stroked her son's hair as he fell asleep. It was a picture perfect moment and she knew it wouldn't be their last.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Visiting Kaede the next day, Yasha was overjoyed to have another "grandma" and quickly hugged "grammy kady". As Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside Kaede's hut chatting with Kaede as she weeded her herb garden, Yasha went over to play with Aya and Cho. Sango came over with a young man and said to Kagome and Inuyasha,

"Hey, you remember by little brother Kohaku, don't you Kagome?"

"Kohaku? Wow, you're all grown up. How old are you now?", Kagome asked.

"I'm 19 now. I just got married last year and my wife is expecting a baby in a few months.", Kohaku said proudly.

"Congratulations!", Kagome said, "What's your wife's name?"

"Do you remember Rin? She traveled with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru?"

"You married young Rin? Wow! How wonderful!", Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes," Sango said, "They live in this village now. Isn't that wonderful?"

"I'm so happy for you Sango. Now you get to see your little brother all the time."

Inuyasha, getting bored with the "girl talk", walked lazily over near where Yasha, Cho, and Aya were playing. As he watched them at play, he noticed a little boy, about 5 years old, walk up and start talking to Yasha,

"Hi. My name is Yuri. What's yours?"

"I'm Yasha."

"Oh. You new here?

"Yea."

"Let's play, Yasha.", Yuri invited before and young man called,

"Yuri. Come here, son. Now."

Yuri ran over to his father, as the man and Inuyasha made eye contact. Not realizing Inuyasha (and Yasha) could hear him, the father whispered to his son,

"You have no need to be playing with a half-breed, son."

"A half-breed?", his son asked back.

"Yea, that kid should never have been born. He's not natural.", the father said, as he rushed his son inside.

Hearing this, Inuyasha's eyes lowered to his son, knowing that Yasha heard every word. Inuyasha's mind drifted back to so many years ago, when he was not much older than Yasha,

_flashback_

_"Hi", Inuyasha said to the little boy, "Wanna play some kamadi ball?"_

_"I'm not allowed to play with you. My father says you don't belong in this world.", as the little boy ran over to play with his other friends and Inuyasha looked on sadly._

_Later, little Inuyasha tried to get involved as the adults played kamadi ball. As the adults laughed at him, one of them through the ball over the bridge and said,_

_"Here, go fetch, half-breed."_

_After catching the ball, little Inuyasha looked back and wondered 'Why are they all leaving?' Seeing his mother, he dropped the ball and ran to her asking, "Mother, what's a ... half-breed?"_

_end flashback_

As Inuyasha's mind came back to the present time, he saw that Yasha was happily playing with Miroku's girls and another little boy from the village that he didn't know. As he watched, Inuyasha thought to himself,

'_I know exactly what your life will be like Yasha. Scorned by demons and hated by humans. But, I will never let you feel alone. No! Your life won't be as pitiful as mine_.'

As his thoughts finished, he realized Kagome was now standing beside him, her arm around his waist.

"You know the villagers don't like open displays of affection between us, Kagome.", he said, the bitterness of his earlier thoughts creeping into his voice.

"I don't give a damn what the villagers like or don't like. I'm not living my life for them.", Kagome said adamantly, as she kissed him.

Kissing her back, Inuyasha couldn't help but think, '_I wish you had been here when I was younger, Kagome, but I'm glad that Yasha has you for a mother_.'

Later that evening, back at their home, Yasha sat between his mother and father and asked, innocently,

"Mama, what's a half-breed?"

His query brought a concerned look from Kagome and a scoff from his father.

"Where did you hear that from, Yasha?"

"From the village today. Yuri's father called me a half-breed. What's a half-breed?"

Inuyasha replied angrily, "Face it son, it's what you are. Half demon and half human. You're neither one. Like me, you have no place in the world!"

"Inuyasha!", Kagome said to him sharply.

"It's the truth! Don't sugar-coat it Kagome! He's gonna be faced with this kind of scorn his whole life. He needs to realize what life will be like for him."

"That's not necessarily true! Yasha, sometimes, people, whether they be human or demon, are afraid of things they don't understand. And instead of overcoming that fear, they choose to hate instead. I don't like the term half-breed, it's so negative. But you are a half-demon and you are also half-human. And instead of fearing you or your father, they should get to know you. You have the best of both worlds and you are special."

"His papa said I wasn't natural. What does that mean?"

"He obviously thinks that humans and demons don't belong together as mates and as mamas and papas. But, I love your papa very, very much and he loves me. And we do belong together because we choose to be together. Do you understand, Yasha?"

"Yes mama. What's for dinner?", he said, quickly changing the subject as all kids do.

"Papa hunted a boar this morning so we are having boar kabobs and fish and rice and vegetables.", Kagome answered proudly.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why do you cook on a fire like dat? Where da 'tove?

"We don't have stoves here. Or refrigerators, TV, video games, or anything else like that. It's hard for you to understand right now, but when you're older you will."

Satisfied with her answers, Yasha went off to get his crayons and color. Inuyasha started in,

"Why don't you tell him the truth. Like he's going to have friends. We're never going back to the village. If Sango and Miroku want to visit they can visit here.", he said gruffly.

"Inuyasha, I have no intention of Yasha being isolated for his life like you were. Shippou will be coming here to live with us and he'll have him to play with. And Miroku and Sango's daughters don't look at Yasha differently and I know Rin and Kohaku won't raise their children to dislike demons or half-demons. Heck, Rin traveled with Sesshoumaru for how long? And wasn't he playing with another village child today? Kaede said most of the villagers missed us and were sorry that they had treated us badly. You can't let a few bad apples ruin the whole barrel."

Inuyasha allowed what Kagome said to sink in. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was just letting his past tarnish his views of what could be a bright future for his son. At least he would be here for his son. His son would have a father. And maybe ...,

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm, what?", Kagome said as she tried a piece of boar to see if it was done.

"Do you think we might try for a second pup? I'd like to be there for your pregnancy and see my pup grow."

Looking surprised at Inuyasha, considering the topic of the previous conversation, Kagome smiled and said,

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Inuyasha. I would love to have another pup."

"You would?"

Snuggling close to Inuyasha, she whispered to him, "I'd give you a million pups if I could. I love the idea of carrying and raising another one of your pups."

Hugging Kagome, Inuyasha kept thanking the gods for giving him Kagome. And little Yasha. And, maybe soon, another pup.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Three months later, Rin gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Kaede, Sango and Kagome assisted in the birth. As Kohaku and Rin celebrated their new arrival, the three women left them alone to bond. As soon as they arrived back at Kaede's hut, Kagome said,

"I didn't want to take away from Kohaku and Rin's celebration, but, I have to tell you. I'm so excited. I'm pregnant!", Kagome gushed like a schoolgirl.

"Oh Kagome, that's wonderful!", Sango congratulated her.

"Child, I am so happy for ye and Inuyasha. Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

"Hmph! That's the easy part! I knew when I would get pregnant. Remember, Inuyasha can smell my fertile periods. I'm 2 months pregnant."

"Wonderful! It will be a spring birth. Good time of the year!", Kaede said.

"So's autumn!", Sango commented, pointing to her very pregnant body and imminent delivery.

"Has labor started yet?", asked Kagome.

"No, but after 4, I can tell by the way I'm carrying, it'll be any day now. And, boy, I can't wait! This one is kicking me like crazy!"

"I bet it's a boy.", Kagome said, happily.

"I hope so. After 4 girls, I'm ready for a change."

This started the women giggling and talking about raising children. Even though Kaede had no children, she helped with the village children often enough to know about differences between boys and girls.

Two days later, Sango gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Miroku was elated to finally have a son. Kohaku and Rin named their son, Uyeda and Miroku and Sango named their son, Fujita. Kagome was thrilled for both couples and couldn't stop talking about the newborns to Inuyasha. Inuyasha feigned interest, but he couldn't understand Kagome's constant excitement over two babies that weren't hers. He figured he would never fully understand women.

A few months later, Kagome, Yasha and Inuyasha were lazing the cold winter day away in front of a crackling fire. Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up quickly, sniffing the air, with his hand on Tessaiga's hilt.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I don't like this scent I'm picking up."

Kagome sat still, appraising the air around her.

"I feel a demonic aura.", she said quietly.

Inuyasha was drawn to the front door. Opening it slowly, a SWOOSH! of air came whirling through. Inuyasha turned around ready to strike as Kagome screamed. As Inuyasha slashed at the air, Kagome fell over, seemingly lifeless.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled, as Yasha screamed out, "MAMA!"

In that instant, Inuyasha recognized what he had slashed at.

"This is shikigami,", he mused, "just like from Tsubaki." Leaning over Kagome, he could tell she was still breathing but something was seriously wrong. Trying to stay calm, ha picked up Kagome in his arms and instructed Yasha to climb on his back. Quickly, he headed back to Kaede's village.

Rushing into the miko's hut, he laid Kagome on the floor as Kaede asked,

"Inuyasha! What has happened?"

Inuyasha quickly explained what happened as Kaede looked over Kagome. Taking the shikigami from Inuyasha, she said,

"I have not see this type of shikigami before. I do not know who is responsible for this.", she said, worriedly.

Inuyasha understood immediately. If Kaede had no idea who might be responsible for the shikigami, then he did not know who to defeat to break whatever curse was placed on Kagome. He decided to consult someone else.

"Miroku!", Inuyasha called as he banged on the monk's house.

"Inuyasha. I'm surprised to see you ..."

"No time for small talk. I need you over at Kaede's hut now."

As the men headed towards the hut, Inuyasha explained everything to Miroku. Heading into the hut, Miroku asked Kaede if he could see the shikigami.

"This is definitely not from around here. The demonic aura emanating from this shikigami is not one I'm familiar with."

"Then can anyone answer me what the hell we are supposed to do about taking care of Kagome?", Inuyasha demanded.

"I can tell you about that shikigami, young man.", a voice said from the shadows.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Who the hell said that?", Inuyasha demanded, looking confused.

"I did.", said a voice as a female figure entered the hut.

"Who the hell are you?", Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Inuyasha!", Miroku chided him, "Pardon him, my lady, he is very upset because of his wife."

"No need to pardon him, he's always that way. I am very familiar with the second pup of the legendary Leader of the Dogs."

"How do you know me?", Inuyasha asked angrily.

"That information is not important right now. But the shikigami that cursed Kagome is.", she said.

Really getting angry and perturbed, Inuyasha demanded again, "Who the hell are you and how do you know her name? I've never seen you before."

"I know a great deal about everything.", the woman said as she made her way to Kagome. Kneeling down beside her, she smiled at little Yasha, "Your mama's going to be just fine, young pup. I'll take care of her.", then turning to Miroku, "Monk, I think it would be a wise idea if you take the child over to your home and let your wife watch him."

A confused monk agreed, "Yes, my lady, I will do that. Come with me Yasha, so the lady can help your mama.". Yasha got up and followed Miroku out the door. Kaede was the next to speak,

"May we please know your name and how you knew about young Kagome's condition."

"Yes, I'm sorry. My name is Tamae. I am a witch from the far north. But I have been living in these parts for quite a while now. I felt the demonic aura when it approached. It is from a demon witch that lives far north of here. Near the extreme northern border of the island. I followed Inuyasha and Kagome here to offer my assistance.", she said quietly.

'_Tamae? Where have I heard that name before_?', Inuyasha wondered, before asking, "What can you do for her?"

At this time, Miroku came walking in, with Shippou on his shoulder. Shippou had been spending some time with Aya and Cho and didn't know about Kagome until Miroku explained everything to Sango and him. He had to come see her.

"Will she be alright?", Shippou asked as he jumped down to Kagome's side.

"I think so, young fox.", Tamae said.

"You **THINK** so? You said you could help her to my son!", Inuyasha said, his voice rising in anger.

"Actually, it will be YOU Inuyasha who will need to help her.", Tamae said.

"Me? Whaddya mean!", Inuyasha stated suspiciously.

"This curse is an unusual curse. Kagome is very much alive. But she is in an undead state.", Tamae started.

"Undead?", Shippou and Miroku said together.

"Yes, neither alive nor dead. Her spirit hovers in another world. A purgatory so to speak. The person who demanded this curse be placed on her is attempting to become reincarnated as her unborn child. With Kagome in this state, it is harder for her to resist this person. Harder for her to fight for the safety and well-being of her unborn child. But, fighting she is. She is giving this person more resistance then this person expected."

"Do you know who demanded this curse placed upon Kagome?", Miroku asked.

"Only one person is evil enough to be able to reach back from the world of the dead and do this sort of thing. Only one. His name is ... Naraku!"

Kaede, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha just stared at the woman as one word, one name escaped them all, "NARAKU!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Naraku is behind all of this?", Miroku asked the witch.

"Yes. He desires to be reborn to wreak havoc on this world once again. And he has chosen Kagome's unborn child for his reincarnated body."

"That bastard!", Inuyasha cursed, as his fist shook with rage, "Tamae, you said I was the only one who could save Kagome. How do I do that?"

"I can make a potion that will put you in the same undead state as Kagome. You will be with her in the same purgatory and you can assist in her battle with Naraku. Only when you defeat Naraku's spirit will Kagome, and the unborn child, be saved."

"Fine! I'll do it! Make the potion, woman.", Inuyasha stated firmly.

"There is one downside, Inuyasha, that you must be aware of. If you decide to do this and you drink the potion, you will have only until the sun sets on the 2nd day to complete your mission."

"What happens after that?", Miroku asked.

"After that, the spell will be unable to be undone."

"W-W-What does that mean?", asked Shippou, nervously.

"It means that, should it take longer than 2 days to defeat Naraku, Kagome and the unborn child can be freed, but Inuyasha will remain in a permanent undead state. Nothing will be able to be done for him. His only option for escaping that state, will be death."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as this thought ran through his mind. He had no doubts, he would gladly die for Kagome and their unborn pup.

"I'll still do it.", Inuyasha said.

"But Inuyasha, what if you can't kill Naraku's spirit in 2 days?", Shippou asked worriedly.

"As long as Kagome and the pup lives and Naraku is defeated, I don't care what happens to me.", Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"I will prepare the potion. It will be ready at sunup.", Tamae said, as she began pulling herbs out of her bag.

Inuyasha motioned Miroku and Shippou outside. He spoke to them quietly,

"Miroku. Promise me something."

"Sure. Anything."

"If I don't succeed in two days but Kagome does come back, please make sure she takes Yasha back to her world. It's not safe for them here without me."

"Of course, Inuyasha."

"Miroku...one more thing. If it should take more than two days ... once Kagome comes back ... don't hesitate ... I don't want to exist like that ... do you understand?"

Swallowing hard at his friend's request, Miroku nodded. He understood Inuyasha's desire to die rather than remain undead. Later that night, as Inuyasha spent what could be his final time with his son, Miroku explained the situation to Sango, Kohaku and Rin. Their concern for their friends was obvious as Rin and Sango cried and Kohaku just stared at the floor. Nobody could believe what was happening. And that Naraku was behind it all.

The next morning, Inuyasha spoke quietly to his son before heading to Kaede's hut with Miroku and Kohaku. Shippou stayed behind to play with Yasha so that Yasha didn't try to follow his father. Sango and Rin numbly went about their morning rituals. At the hut, Inuyasha received a surprise visit.

"Master Inuyasha!"

"Myouga! What are you doing here?"

"I heard through the woods that Naraku was back. Then I heard that Tamae was involved. When I heard that you and Kagome were involved I had to find out what was going on. Master, please tell me you aren't going through with Tamae's plan?"

"I have to, Myouga. It's the only way to free Kagome and my unborn pup. I don't have a choice."

"Master, what happens if you don't succeed in 2 days?"

"I'll succeed.", then turning to Tamae, Inuyasha said, "I'm ready."

"Here is the potion. Drink it all. I suggest you sit down, the effect is quick.", Tamae said to him as she handed him the cup.

Inuyasha took it and sat down. Looking at Miroku, he reminded him, "Remember what we talked about, Miroku."

"Of course, Inuyasha.", Miroku agreed.

"Good Luck, Inuyasha.", Kaede spoke, with a tinge of sadness, to which Inuyasha just huffed, as he drank all the potion down. Within seconds, he slumped over, lifeless. As Miroku moved his body closer to Kagome, he thought to himself,

'_Yes, my friend, good luck_.'


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Inuyasha awoke to find himself surrounded by fog. As his mind began to clear, he remembered the situation. He had to find Kagome. Standing up, he began to search, but could barely see a few feet in front of him. Resorting to his sense of smell, he quickly picked up Kagome's scent. Following his nose, he came upon Kagome, chained to a wall, seemingly asleep.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha cried out, "Wake up Kagome!"

"HA HA HA! So you've come Inuyasha! It's been a while, hasn't it?", came Naraku's sinister voice from the fog.

"Damn you, Naraku! What have you done to Kagome?"

"She's not harmed! After all, I wouldn't want my new mother to be injured! HA HA HA!"

This sent chills up Inuyasha's spine as anger filled his words, "I'm going to fucking destroy you AGAIN! Be prepared to die, Naraku!", as he said these words, he reached for the hilt of Tessaiga only to discover,

'_It's not here! Where is my Tessaiga_?', Inuyasha thought in a panicked state as Naraku laughed menacingly again,

"Missing something, Inuyasha? When you came to this world, you were not able to bring your sword with you. Now you can watch as I finish my plan of being reincarnated as your child. Kagome's mind is resisting me for now, but she won't be able to resist me forever! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"You damn bastard! I still have my claws!", and facing the direction the voice seemed to be coming from, Inuyasha attacked, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", he screamed out as Naraku only laughed more,

"You need to find me first, Inuyasha!", Naraku said, mockingly.

At this, Inuyasha growled, signaling his anger. As he growled, he sniffed the air, searching for Naraku's stench. His eyes widened in fear and disgust as Inuyasha realized the stench permeated the surrounding area and yet, seemed to come from no one particular place. How was he supposed to find his enemy?

Turning back to Kagome, he broke the chains that held her up to the wall. He caught her in his arms, as she collapsed, still seemingly asleep. He laid her down on the stark floor, as he whispered to her,

"I'll be back for you Kagome. As soon as I destroy Naraku. Keep resisting him. Don't let him break through your defenses. I know you're strong enough to do this.", and with that he kissed her softly, then stood up and began his search for the elusive Naraku.

Back at Kaede's hut, the gathered group felt helpless. Kaede, Miroku, and Kohaku sat and talked quietly while Tamae examined the couple with her hands, obviously able to feel some of what was happening. She told the group that Inuyasha was searching for Naraku, without success thus far. Suddenly, an evil aura began surrounding the hut, as an ominous wind filled the air. A ghostly figure appeared. A figure of a woman so ugly, so hideous looking, that all but Tamae had a hard time looking at her. No - Tamae seemed to know this figure.

"Leiko! Why do you appear here?", Tamae demanded.

The apparition responded, "I wanted to see who was interfering with my spell. What business do you have here Tamae?"

"I am here to help with this spell of yours. Why have you cursed this young woman?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but Naraku promised me the soul of this young girl. When my shikigami attacked her, I was able to see her soul. I have never before had the pleasure of corrupting such a pure soul."

"I will never allow you to corrupt this soul. Inuyasha will free her from your curse.", Tamae said angrily.

"That half-demon? Don't make me laugh. His will be another soul for me to corrupt. His will not be nearly as fun, however. His life has already left its mark on his soul."

With that statement, the apparition disappeared. As the group recovered from what it saw, Miroku was the first to start speaking,

"Lady Tamae, who was that?"

"That, dear monk, was a demon mountain witch named Leiko. She is pure evil. I am not surprised she is involved in this.", Tamae said quietly.

"If we destroy her, will the spell break on Lady Kagome?", asked Kohaku.

"No. The only way to break the spell is for Naraku's spirit to be destroyed. That will sever the tie between Leiko and Naraku. You would never find Leiko either, my boy, for she is even more elusive than Naraku ever was."

The gathered group turned back to face the two seemingly lifeless bodies of Kagome and Inuyasha, knowing full well, Inuyasha was Kagome's only hope.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Ok - I'll admit up front, I suck at battle scenes. But thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I wish I had time to respond to each of you individually and maybe if I get more time I will ... but for now - a BIG HUG AND A THANK YOU!_

Chapter 30

Inuyasha searched the realm he was in, without success. Naraku was ridiculing Inuyasha for being unable to find him. Something inside Inuyasha told him to return to Kagome. He did so, and to his pleasant surprise, found a partially conscious Kagome waiting for him. Still fighting Naraku's influence, she had been able, nonetheless, to wake herself up.

"Inuyasha! Why are you here?", she asked groggily.

"What the hell? Why do you think? To save you, of course."

"Inuyasha, Naraku has the jewel. I can sense it."

"WHAT? The sacred jewel?", he said as Kagome nodded, "How the hell did he get that?"

"I don't know. But I know he has it. I can sense its presence."

Realizing the implications, Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Are you strong enough to hold onto me on my back? If you can sense the jewel. then you can help me find Naraku." Kagome acknowledged that she was strong enough to hold onto him, and Inuyasha picked her up and settled her on his back.

"Which way, Kagome?", Inuyasha asked, as Kagome pointed out the way through various twists and turns. Inuyasha hadn't realized, through the fog, that he had been going through a maze, but, for some reason, with Kagome, the fog started to lighten up.

"Inuyasha, the jewel is that way.", Kagome said as Inuyasha followed her directions. 'That way' proved to be an open, less foggy area. Standing there, in the middle of the area, was Naraku himself.

"Naraku! We've found you.", Inuyasha scowled.

Naraku smiled evilly, covering up his true thoughts, '_That girl broke through my defenses and woke up. Damn her! I'll break her yet_!', but outwardly he said to Inuyasha, "So I see you've gotten this far, but I won't let you go any further. Without your sword, you'll never defeat me."

"We'll see about that!", Inuyasha yelled, as he placed Kagome down. Facing off with Naraku, Inuyasha slashed at his opponent, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", he cried out as his claws slashed at thin air. Naraku had moved that quickly, but not before injuring Inuyasha.

'_DAMN_!', Inuyasha thought as he examined the wound in his shoulder. Hearing Naraku's menacing laugh, he soaked his fingers in his blood and sent the blood flying, "BLADES OF BLOOD!"

In this environment, Inuyasha had no idea of the passage of time. He had no idea that dusk of the second day was quickly approaching as he continued his relentless battle with Naraku. He had unknowingly wasted his first day searching in vain for his enemy and now he was fighting, with no idea of the passage of time. As the battle progressed, it seemed to be Inuyasha who was taking the brunt of the damage, but he refused to be kept down. After another attack by Naraku that sent Inuyasha flying through the air, his body landed limp by Kagome. As he came to, he began to get to his feet, as Kagome began to realize something. Looking at her hands, she noticed an aura surrounding them, similar to the aura that surrounded her arrows. Could it be?

"Inuyasha,", she whispered to him, "Check your hands."

Confused by what she was telling him, he asked her, "What do you mean, check my hands?"

Kagome looked at her hands again and then, looking at Naraku, she fisted her hand and pretended to throw something. As she opened her fist, a sacred arrow appeared out of nowhere, flying towards Naraku. As Naraku stared in shock, the arrow hit his arm, purifying the section that it hit.

'_What the hell_?', Naraku thought.

Inuyasha looked at his own hands and saw a whirlpool of energy surrounding them. '_The Wind Scar is surrounding my hands. Why_?' Standing up, he faced Naraku and using his hands like he would use his sword, he shouted out "WIND SCAR!" as the energy of the wind scar headed towards Naraku. Naraku got out of the way, but his opponents knew they now had weapons.

"Inuyasha!", Kagome called, "I see the jewel. He's using it to control me. I can feel it. We must get the jewel away from him!"

"Right!", agreed Inuyasha, as he and Kagome combined their forces. Kagome using the aura of her sacred arrows and Inuyasha using the aura of the wind scar, they both battled Naraku. Time and time again they attacked, as Naraku tried to defend himself against their dual attacks. Inuyasha used his spirit to protect Kagome from Naraku's attacks, and was beginning to look pretty ragged. Kagome was getting worried about Inuyasha and was about to try to get him to safety when all of a sudden, Inuyasha realized another aura surrounded his hands. As Naraku sent another energy wave towards the duo, Inuyasha yelled out,

"BACKLASH WAVE!"

This attack call surprised both Kagome and Naraku as Naraku's spirit was swallowed up by the whirlpools of aura. Before she blacked out, Kagome saw the Shikon Jewel shimmer in the air and disappear. Suddenly, she gasped for air,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA", she cried out as she came to, looking around her. Kaede, Miroku and Kohaku all called out her name,

"Kagome!", they chorused.

Kagome looked around, confused. She realized she was in Kaede's hut and the woman next to her was,

"Tamae? Why are you here? And where is Inuyasha?"

"I came to assist you, child, from the curse you were placed under. But, I am afraid I cannot help Inuyasha."

Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha, lying lifeless next to her.

"What's wrong with him?", she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I gave him a potion to place him in the same state as you to help you fight Naraku. Obviously, he succeeded as you have come out from under the spell. But, he had only till dusk of the second day to finish the job and I'm afraid he didn't succeed in time. HE will forever be stuck in the undead state he is in. His only option to escape it, is death.", Tamae explained.

Kagome looked outside and realized it was quite dark. Dusk had passed. No. This couldn't be happening. As tears rolled down her cheeks, she threw herself across Inuyasha's lifeless body,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Outside the hut, a young woman with an infant heard all that had happened. Hearing Miroku explain that Inuyasha asked him to kill him instead of leaving him in that state only upset Kagome more. The young woman couldn't take it. With tears in her eyes, she ran to Kirara. Asking her to transform, the young woman rode off into the night, with Kagome's screams ringing in her ears.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Inuyasha seemed dazed after Naraku vanished. He was exhausted and wounded and now alone. Realizing that Kagome was gone, he figured the curse had been lifted. But why was he still here? Did he fail to kill Naraku before dusk of the second day?

As he sat down to wait to be revived, he realized he could hear something. No. Somebody. It was ... Kagome. And not just Kagome, but Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede and Tamae. He closed his eyes and listened. He heard Kagome crying. Why was she crying?

"NO! Miroku you can't just kill him! There has to be another way!", Kagome screamed, as Kaede tried to calm her down.

"There is no other way, child.", Tamae said, "I warned Inuyasha of that before he took the potion. He agreed to proceed anyway, even with the risk."

"Kagome, Inuyasha made it clear what I was supposed to do. He didn't want to live like this. No ... he didn't say that. He said he didn't want to exist like this.", Miroku said quietly.

"Kagome, come with me. Let's go see Yasha.", Kaede said, in a soothing voice, "You need to be with your son right now."

Kaede put her arm around Kagome's shoulders and walked her to Sango's hut, as Kagome wept bitterly.

Inuyasha silently thanked Kaede for removing Kagome from the situation. She didn't need to witness his death at the hands of Miroku. He didn't realize what had happened, but suddenly the fog began to clear and he realized where he was as he saw the huge skeleton in front of him.

'_My old man'_, he thought, realizing the deed had been done. Miroku had carried out his final wish. He was now dead and in the place between this world and the next. What he didn't know, was why was he here?

"You don't belong here." Inuyasha heard a voice say.

"What? Who said that?"

"I did.", a man said as he walked into view, "You don't belong here, Inuyasha."

Recognition filled Inuyasha's face. He had only seen this person once before and that moment was fleeting. But the moment had seared itself into his memory.

'_Father'_, he thought, as he stared at the older man, but his disrespectful self wasn't far behind, "HMPH! So whaddya know? My old man is here to greet me in the afterlife.", he scoffed.

"Welcome you? No. As I said, you don't belong here. It was not your time to die, my son."

"Well, I'm here now. Nothing I can do about it now, can I?"

"I doubt you will remain here. That is why you are here and your spirit hasn't moved on."

Confused, Inuyasha looked at his father and queried, "Moved on to where? And why are you here?"

"Your soul should move on to either heaven or hell but it hasn't. Your soul has remained anchored here because you do not belong in either netherworld yet. I am here simply as a guide. I will not be able to remain here very long. I requested to see you when I realized you were here and my wish was granted.

"Why did you request that, old man?"

"So we could talk, my son."

Back in the present day world, Miroku and Kaede began to prepare Inuyasha's body for his funeral. A fire pyre had been erected, one fit for the warrior that Inuyasha was. Kagome stayed hidden in Sango's house the whole time, spending her time with Yasha. Yasha tried to be a big boy about it all. He talked to his mama and told her what his papa had told him before Inuyasha had left for the final time.

"Papa said he might not come back, Mama. He told me that if dat happened dat I would be da man of da house and I was to take care of you and the baby. I want to do dat, mama."

This only made Kagome feel worse. How could Inuyasha lay such an enormous burden on such a small child? But, then, she remembered that Inuyasha had been on his own from a very young age. She hugged Yasha and said to him,

"I know you want to take care of me and the baby. After Papa's funeral, we are going back to Grandmama's home and we'll stay there forever, ok, sweetie?" Miroku had told Kagome about Inuyasha's final request for her and Yasha and, knowing Inuyasha had their best interests at heart, agreed. Tamae had informed her to visit her in the modern era and she would train Kagome in the powerful demon ninja witchcraft that Tamae had been trained in. With Kagome's pure heart and soul, Tamae knew she could entrust such powerful secrets to Kagome.

The villagers gathered for Inuyasha's funeral. As Kagome and Yasha left the sanctuary of Sango's house, Miroku and Kaede came to her. Protocol dictated that, if possible, the wife of the fallen soldier was to light the funeral pyre. As Kagome took the lighted torch, she prepared to light the wood beneath the pyre, when she heard a loud, audible gasp from the crowd. Turning around, she heard Kohaku, in a scolding voice, say,

"RIN! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you and Uyeda!", he exclaimed, as Rin dismounted Kirara. Ignoring her husband, Rin shouted,

"Kagome! Don't light that!", Rin yelled, urgently. As Kagome and the others tried to comprehend what was happening, a pinkish ball encircled Rin and settled to the ground, exposing the occupant.

"Sesshoumaru!", Kagome breathed his name.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sesshoumaru took in the sight that greeted him. Inuyasha's body lay atop a funeral pyre. The girl he had traveled with for so long, held a lighted torch. And the girl was obviously pregnant, he could tell this by sight and by smell. Noticing the small child beside Kagome, he knew at once that this boy was Inuyasha's son. Rin had not been exaggerating when she had told him all of this. He was not surprised that his half-brother would give his life for the girl he had traveled with for so long. He always considered him foolish in that way. But the fact of the young child and pregnant girl did surprise him. He had never before worried about his status as the one who would produce heirs for his father, for Inuyasha was a simple half-breed and half-breeds were unable to produce living offspring. So why ... or how did Inuyasha succeed in producing a living child? With a second child not far away from being born.

As Sesshoumaru tried to digest all that surrounded him, he felt his sword begin to vibrate. Tenseiga was asking ... no ... demanding to be drawn.

'_So, Inuyasha's death was not supposed to be, is that what you are saying, Tenseiga_?'

Sesshoumaru had always intended to be the one who destroyed Inuyasha. After all, it was Inuyasha's unusual strength as a half-demon which threatened Sesshoumaru's place in the world. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha and his human mother, his father would have lived a longer life and Sesshoumaru would have been facing his father for domination of the Western Lands. Instead, now Sesshoumaru had to prove himself as a powerful leader and work his way up in power as his father had done in years past. Inuyasha should never have lived past infancy. Most half-breeds didn't. But, Inuyasha was unlike most half-breeds. He had survived and thrived. And Sesshoumaru considered him a threat to his quest for ultimate power. His father had explained to Sesshoumaru before the half-breed was born, that he wanted Sesshoumaru to share power with his sibling. Sesshoumaru had no such desire to share. And now his domination was threatened even more by two more half-breeds that should never have been born.

Tenseiga continued to vibrate ... insisting on being used to revive the dead hanyou.

'_I will use you, Tenseiga. Because I will be the one to bring Inuyasha to his knees. I will be the one that Inuyasha begs to spare his life. The thought that he died fighting Naraku's spirit in defense of a human woman is pathetic. Only a pathetic half-breed would protect a human girl pregnant with a his half-breed offspring_.'

As Sesshoumaru approached the pyre, with Tenseiga drawn, Kagome could only hold her breath. Would Sesshoumaru really use Tenseiga on Inuyasha? A little voice broke her thoughts,

"Mama? Who dat man?", little Yasha queried his mother.

Kneeling beside her son, Kagome said quietly to him, "That's your uncle. His name is Sesshoumaru. He is your papa's brother."

In the place between this world and the next, Inuyasha's spirit sat beside the spirit of his late father. The two had talked for a very long time. His father finally announced,

"It is time for me to go, my son. Because very soon, you will be leaving too."

"Leaving? Whaddya mean? You said I'm stuck here.", Inuyasha said.

"You will soon be back in the world of the living. Back with your son and your wife. Heed what I have told you and try not to make the same mistakes that I did."

"I don't understand ... how will I be back in the world of the living? The only way that would happen would be if Sesshoumaru used Tenseiga and we both know how likely that will be to happen.", Inuyasha scoffed at the mere thought of his half-brother reviving him.

His father merely walked away and disappeared into the mist that had formed around him. And then, Inuyasha felt himself leaving this area and traveling back to where ...?

Sesshoumaru stared at the lifeless form of his half-brother as he saw the messengers from the netherworld crawling over the body. Swinging Tenseiga, he sliced the messengers in half, forcing them to dissipate. As Sesshoumaru started to walk away and transform into the pinkish ball that would carry him away, Inuyasha woke up, as if from a dream.

Sitting up, he realized where he was as he took in the sights around him. Confused villagers, not understanding what had just transpired, screamed and ran as the formerly dead hanyou stood up and jumped off the pyre. Other villagers knelt and wept in fear, for they believed they had just witnessed the birth of a hanyou god. The ones that did understand, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku, Rin and Kaede gathered around the revived half-demon.

Hugging Kagome desperately, he whispered to her,

"What just happened to me?"

She whispered back, "Rin went for Sesshoumaru and he revived you with the Tenseiga.", she said through tears of happiness.

Yasha, not fully comprehending what had just happened, was nonetheless overjoyed to see his father alive. He jumped up onto his father's shoulder and hugged his father's neck. Wanting only to spend time with his family, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and with Yasha and Shippou, bounded off to their home, leaving the others behind to explain to bewildered villagers that he wasn't a god.

For days, no one saw the little family as they kept to themselves and relished being reunited.

3 months later, Kagome gave birth to a little girl. Shippou and Yasha were thrilled at their new sister. Both boys commented how the new arrival smelled like honeysuckle, and Kagome and Inuyasha agreed she did have a sweet fragrance, which birthed her name, Kaori, or fragrance.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Five Years Later ...**

Inuyasha and Kagome's lives seemed idyllic now, after all the chaos that had surrounded their earlier years. Tamae was staying in a hut within the old village and was training Kagome as a demon ninja witch. Inuyasha had a successful farm, with hardy crops and healthy animals with which he was able to feed his growing family. His family included young Shippou, his son Yasha, now 10, who was becoming a wonderful swordsman under his father's teachings, his daughter, Kaori, now 5, who was learning archery from her mother, and two more additions to their family, son Hiroshi was 2 and daughter Kohana was barely 2 months.

The family was happy and prosperous, but still faced prejudices. The family was more than welcomed now at Kaede's village and the villagers appreciated Kagome's newly learned healing skills. Their main problems were with the castle town and marketplace south of them, where the family went to sell their excess food and their livestock. Not everyone there wanted to do business with a demon, for fear that he might be out to harm them, among other things. Fortunately, over the few years that they had begun selling food and livestock, they had acquired some business partnerships that enabled them to be profitable in their dealings.

Sango and Miroku were frequent visitors, with their every growing family. In the past 5 years, they had added 2 more sons and 2 more daughters to the 5 they already had. Kohaku and Rin also visited often and in the past 5 years they had added a son and a daughter to their family of three.

Their lives had routine and order and reason to it. Visitors frequented past their humble home on their way to the castle marketplace. Inuyasha had started making comments that he wasn't running an inn but that comment went in one of Kagome's ears and out the other. Their home was large, larger than what they really needed for their family, and she was always cooking extremely large portions to feed the hungry demon family, so what was an extra human or two? Running the impromptu inn and teahouse soon turned into a full time job for Kagome. Soon, travelers coming and going from the marketplace stopped into the "Village of the Half-Dog", as it soon became known (to Inuyasha's chagrin).

One of their visitors, however, would bring a little more than they had expected. This visitor was a young man who decided to stop at this unusual village he had heard about on his travels. His name was Yoshi and he was a handsome young man traveling from the capitol of Kyoto to parts unknown. While in the castle town, he injured his leg and was told about the "Village of the Half-Dog" and the half-dog's beautiful wife who could heal practically anything. Hobbling his way towards the village, he was greeted by a boy with white dog ears and long, silvery-white hair. The boy introduced himself to Yoshi as Yasha and offered to take Yoshi to see his mother. Helping Yoshi along, Yasha helped him to their home. When Yoshi set eyes on Kagome, he was awestruck. He had been told that the healer was a beautiful woman, but he didn't realize how beautiful until now. Kagome realized that Yoshi had broken his leg and, with Yasha's help, she set the leg and splinted it.

To help Inuyasha feel better about the lack of privacy with running an inn, Kagome had agreed to his idea of setting up huts for their visitors to sleep in, thus returning privacy to both the visitors and Inuyasha. As Kaori prepared a hut for Yoshi, Kagome heated up a meal and brewed up some fresh mint tea. As he ate, Yoshi had a hard time taking his eyes off the beautiful lady who called herself Kagome. Kagome was oblivious to this attention, but someone soon noticed. That someone came in expecting lunch after a hard morning in the fields.

Inuyasha came in and kissed and hugged his wife. Whispering something softly in her ear, Kagome blushed and giggled. She introduced their newest guest as Inuyasha sat down awaiting his meal. He was soon joined by Shippou, Yasha, Kaori, and Hiroshi. Kohana slept peacefully in a small baby bed beside Kagome. Inuyasha smiled at his youngest as she squirmed in her sleep. His attention quickly turned to Yoshi, who was flirting (dangerously, in Inuyasha's jealous opinion) with Kagome. Subconsciously, Inuyasha growled a menacing growl toward Yoshi, who quickly stared at Inuyasha and shut up. Kagome made a mental note to chastise Inuyasha later. Secretly, she wanted to sit him, but when she wasn't pregnant, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to sit her right back. While this was painful for both her and Inuyasha, it was a hilarious moment for the pups.

'_No_', she thought, '_We don't need a sitting war_."

After lunch, with Yasha's help, Yoshi went to lay down in his hut. To avoid having Yoshi walk on his bad leg at dinner, Kagome and Yasha brought his to dinner to him. Yoshi couldn't help but daydream about winning the beautiful Kagome away from that half-demon. She would be a prize to him. As the evening progressed, he decided he needed to find out why a simple, worthless half-demon had such a beautiful mate. Maybe the woman didn't realize how beautiful she was and thought that the half-demon was her only chance at marriage. Maybe he held something over her. Or, even worse, once he remembered the growl that the half-demon had sent his way, maybe he had kidnapped her from her village and raped her, impregnating her with his worthless offspring and now making her used goods to any other man who might have wanted her.

'_Yes_', he thought, _'That's obviously what happened to this poor girl and now she's stuck with that horrible monster. I'll save her from him. Just wait, Kagome. I'll save you_!'


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next morning, Kagome came over to Yoshi's hut with breakfast and examined his leg. She was very happy when she saw how well his leg was healing. Yoshi chatted with Kagome, flirting with her, as Kagome giggled from the attention. Inuyasha had made sure he was close by when Kagome went to check on her newest charge.

He hated it when Kagome flirted back with anybody, but he usually would let the humans alone. He knew he was stronger than any human and could protect Kagome against them. He had heard numerous humans over the years proclaim their love for Kagome. Although it bugged him, he knew that eventually the humans moved on, just as Akitoki Hojo had. It was the demons, such as Kouga, who were his opponents. As a half-demon, he always had to prove himself against full-blooded demons, and when a full-blooded demon decided it wanted a human female as a mate, there was very precious little that could be done to dissuade them. Especially, when all that stood in their way was a pitiful half-demon. But humans, humans scared easily. He could easily scare a human away from his Kagome. Something, however, told him to be wary with this human. His growl last night didn't seem to make a difference, except to Kagome, who, later that night lectured him on the proper way to treat guests. And then she ignored his advances all night. Not only was he pissed off at their flirting, but he was pissed off at having his needs ignored last night. Kagome would eventually pay for ignoring him, but this human may have to pay for Inuyasha's frustrations.

As Kagome left to work on her chores, Inuyasha went to handle his chores, always keeping an eye on Yoshi. As the day grew hotter, he saw Kagome gather the pups for a swim in the water to cool off. The pups went naked but Kagome wore that piece of cloth she called a "bathing suit". As he watched, he saw Yoshi head down to the water's edge to watch. Kagome told Yoshi he shouldn't be walking on his leg, but Yoshi laughed it off. And the whole time he stared, just stared, at the nearly naked Kagome.

Later that evening, after dinner, Yoshi made his first move. After Kagome finished reapplying herbal ointment to the wound on his leg where the bone had pushed through, he grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and kissed her lovingly. Kagome reacted by slapping his face and exclaiming that she was a married woman.

"But, surely, that half-demon doesn't deserve you!", Yoshi said to her, "It must have been awful what he did to you to prevent you from marrying a proper suitor."

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha did nothing to me.", Kagome insisted as she walked away in disgust.

'_Poor girl_!', Yoshi thought to himself, '_She doesn't even realize what she's been through_.'

Kagome didn't tell Inuyasha anything of what had transpired between her and Yoshi, knowing full well that Inuyasha would react jealously. This was not the first time a man had thought that she was with Inuyasha because she had no other choice and she knew it wouldn't be the last. No use in making it any worse.

As Kagome prepared their bed for the evening, Inuyasha seemed to be in a bad mood. After nursing Kohana for the night, she decided to see what was bugging him. Within minutes, Inuyasha was yelling at her for flirting with Yoshi. But Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew Inuyasha was pissed at being ignored the night before and was purposely starting the argument. She knew from experience, that when Inuyasha wanted to make her "pay" for ignoring his desires, an argument would ensue that would result in probably the most animalistic sex on the planet. A demon's desires, especially a demon as sexually charged as an inu, were not to be ignored. This night she would get no sleep and he would be in total control of the sex. She enjoyed the pleasures and the feelings that she felt on nights like tonight would be, but she was glad this wasn't an every night experience.

As she let herself get pulled into the argument, she could already feel the sense of excitement between her legs and she knew Inuyasha could smell her arousal, which only sent him spinning further out of control. Tonight would be spent on the hillside under the stars, where nobody could hear her scream like a banshee as Inuyasha would make sure to fill every orifice she had with his tongue, fingers and cock. Tonight she would have orgasms that would have no end. No other man, especially a mere human, could do this to her. She had learned that inus had enormous sexual stamina that only increased as they became more sexually mature. Inuyasha could easily orgasm 10 or 11 times a night before he was satisfied. And the sexually charged inu was just like any other male when it came to being a visual creature. Nothing excited Inuyasha more than watching his cock or fingers fuck her every orifice. When Kagome desired romance, Inuyasha would hold her close and they would have sex in the basic missionary position. But when he was in one of his moods, Kagome would be on her knees the whole night.

As their argument escalated, their voices carried to the hut where Yoshi was staying. He listened to Inuyasha chastise Kagome for being "so damn friendly". Soon it was quiet, and Yoshi peered out his door to see Inuyasha carrying a struggling Kagome in his arms as he headed across the water. Following them, Yoshi was surprised when they seemingly disappeared. He searched all around, but could find nothing. He became increasingly worried about the beautiful woman. He was positive that the half-demon was going to rape her for being nice to a human. He decided right then and there that Inuyasha had to die for his sins to Kagome.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As Kagome had expected, she got no sleep that night. Walking back to their home after a wild, explosive night, Kagome still felt like she could go a few more rounds. As she leaned into Inuyasha's warm embrace, she wondered how in the world she still felt excited.

Kagome made breakfast and nursed Kohana before checking on Yoshi. She was less worried about him since he refused to stay off of his bad leg, but he appeared more worried about her.

"Are you alright Kagome?", he asked when she arrived at his hut.

"Never better. Why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry, but I heard you and the half-demon arguing last night."

"He has a name ... Inuyasha. And we always argue. I'm used to it."

"I would never argue with you, Kagome. He should treat you with more respect."

"Well, if you would never argue with me we would have a very dull relationship. And never judge Inuyasha by what you see or hear. You need to get to know him and I know him very very well."

"Did he hurt you last night? I saw him carrying you off and you appeared to be struggling with him."

Kagome was quickly growing tired of his interrogations. "No, Yoshi. He didn't hurt me. I wasn't seriously struggling. We were playing ... we were playing a game. That's all."

"How can you defend someone like him? Demons are dangerous creatures and they don't belong with humans."

"Yoshi ... I suggest you stop thinking of me like that. I am happily married and I am in love with Inuyasha. Do you understand?"

"I understand that obviously he has brainwashed you into believing that. Demons are good at that, I heard."

Kagome sighed in exasperation and left shaking her head. She decided to stop wasting her breath. Yoshi was beyond hope.

Later that day, bored and hot (in more ways than one), Kagome asked Inuyasha to watch over her while she cooled off in the water. She stripped down to her birthday suit and dove in the water, enjoying the cold mountain spring. Taking quick notice that no one (namely Yoshi) was watching, she pulled herself up on the rock in the middle of the small river and rubbed her hands over her body, knowing full well that the man she wanted to be watching her, Inuyasha, was. It wasn't long before her coy movements had the full attention of her husband, who was quickly on the rock beside her. As her husband arrived, her legs spread open, allowing his nose to get the full scent of her arousal.

Inuyasha settled himself between her legs, opening her up like an oyster to discover his pearl. As he licked and suckled, she wrapped her legs around his head, fully enjoying the attention she was receiving. Moaning her approval to his ministrations, she lovingly stroked his ears, setting off the sensual growl of approval from him. Inuyasha was lost in his own world, drinking his fill of her sweet juices that her orgasms released. Kagome forgot all about Yoshi and his questions and she lost herself in her pleasures. As the couple enjoyed their time together, their paradise was disturbed by the slash of a sword.

"Get you filthy hands off of her, you beast!", a voice shouted as Inuyasha felt a sword blade rip through his right arm.

Kagome screamed and jumped into the water to cover her naked body as Inuyasha snarled his disapproval at being interrupted, flexing his claws and baring his fangs in a ferocious growl, as he ripped the sword from its location deep in his arm. The source of the voice, Yoshi, stood his ground even though Inuyasha's actions terrified him.

"Yoshi, you fool, get out of here before Inuyasha tears you to threads. Never interrupt a mating demon!", Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed a dangerous red as he attacked the source of the interruption, sending the young man flying through the air. Kagome wrapped herself around his body, attempting to calm him, before he killed the helpless human.

"Please Inuyasha, stop! I beg you. Don't do this! He's human - he's no match for you.", Kagome cried out, hoping to reach past the angered demon that had emerged. Thankfully, she felt his body relax as he returned to his normal state, but still thoroughly pissed off.

"Get him outta here before I do something I'll regret! Now Kagome!", Inuyasha insisted, as he handed Kagome his hitoe to cover herself and stalked back to the house, staring at the injured human with a look that could kill.

Kagome ran to Yoshi and demanded,

"Why did you do that? That was stupid, Yoshi!"

"He doesn't deserve you, Kagome. Look at him, he's dangerous.", Yoshi said as he tried to get up. Inuyasha had obviously done some damage.

"Shippou! Come here!", Kagome called to the young fox demon.

"What is it Kagome?", though he didn't really have to ask. Inuyasha's rage had attracted him and Yasha to investigate. From experience, Yasha knew never to interrupt his parents and only laughed at the audacity of the "stupid human".

"Shippou, hurry up back to Kaede's village and get Kirara. I don't think Yoshi can walk. Have Kirara take him to Kaede's. He's safer there."

"Ok", Shippou said, then, "TRANSFORM!", he said as he became his pink bubble and floated away.

"I won't leave without you, Kagome. I would die for you."

"Then you will die in vain. You will go to Kaede. She will take care of you until you can travel again."

Yoshi began to argue, when Inuyasha intervened,

"You will listen to her or you will find yourself without a major part of your anatomy!", Inuyasha said, as he flexed his claws and eyed between Yoshi's legs, "If I had my way, you wouldn't even get a ride from Kirara. But, I know I won't have a say in that matter, so be glad you're getting the treatment you're getting!", and with that, Inuyasha returned to the house.

Kirara showed up and Yoshi left without further incident. But Yoshi made a promise to himself. He would get his revenge on Inuyasha for what Inuyasha had done to him and Kagome.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Inuyasha was on edge the whole day after the incident. Kagome finished her chores before making a special dinner. Special because she made sure to include the instant noodles that Inuyasha loved so much. Whenever they visited her time, Kagome stocked up on Ninja treats, especially ramen and potato chips, Inuyasha's favorites. Going into the smokehouse, Kagome chose lamb shanks and pork for the meats and from the root cellar, yams, mushrooms, green peppers, and corn for the vegetables, all Inuyasha's favorites. She sautéed the vegetables and braised the pork and lamb. It didn't take long for Inuyasha's nose to carry him into the house from his spot high in the old oak. Kagome was always amazed how his stomach could calm him down.

As the family sat down to dinner, Kagome gave Kohana a lamb bone to gnaw on. She was beginning to teethe and the bone was the greatest teething toy. Kagome had made sure to make extra for Inuyasha, and piled the food in front of him. Mounds of rice, lamb, pork, vegetables and ramen. Inuyasha ate like he hadn't eaten for a year. Kagome had long ago stopped complaining about Inuyasha's lack of gratitude for her cooking, after her mother had told her that a man shows his gratitude for cooking by eating and belching, which Inuyasha was great at. So even if he never told her that her cooking was good (which he did sometimes tell her), the fact that he wolfed down the meal and would release an extremely loud burp at the end was thanks enough for Kagome. She smiled as her husband emptied his bowls and quickly went for seconds.

After dinner, she passed out rice cakes and dumplings for dessert. A normal human would never be able to eat the amount of food that had been on the table that night, but for a house of half-demons, the fact that all the food disappeared was perfectly normal.

After dinner, the family sat on the porch enjoying the soft summer breeze. Kagome told the pups a story of pirates on the high seas before chasing them off to bed. Settling Kohana down for the night, she turned her attention to Inuyasha. Taking Inuyasha by the hand, she led him over to the hillside and the cave. Their place. Kissing him seductively, it didn't take long for them to be in each other's arms, rolling like thunder in the grassy knoll. Kagome knew she could completely get Inuyasha's mind off of that irritating human. This night was more romantic, softer, gentler. Just the two of them, the moon, the stars, and any wayward animals that came upon their mating. As they held each other, completely satisfied, Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest as he stroked her hair and looked in to the midnight sky.

The next day, the family got back into a normal routine. Word came from the castle town that a Harvest Festival was being planned. Enlisting Miroku and Kohaku's help, Inuyasha set up more huts at Kagome's insistence. Sango and Rin agreed to help with the extra guests that Kagome expected. Miroku, always on the lookout for funds, asked if he could tell fortunes for their guests. As Inuyasha scoffed at Miroku's fake fortunes, Kagome laughed and agreed to allow Miroku to set up an area for fortune telling. Kagome decided to make a party atmosphere for the guests that would be staying in the village. An evening bonfire, archery lessons, games, Kohaku & Sango showing off their demon hunting skills, rides on Kirara, Miroku's fortune telling, Rin's crafts, and lots of food and drink. As the festival drew closer, the excitement among the friends increased.

As the week-long festival started, the little old village took on a life of its own. Travelers and festival goers soon made their way to the "Village of the Half-Dog" and Kagome found her little inn and huts filled to capacity. Yasha and Kaori made their own money by running a petting zoo for the children and horseback rentals for those people who were tired of walking. Miroku and Sango's kids offered rides on Kirara back and forth to the castle town. Kagome soon noticed visitors referring to the area as the "Dog-Mountain", or Inuyama. She couldn't believe that the little town she had visited in the future to find Tamae was her home village in the feudal era.

Inuyasha tried to keep to himself throughout the entire festival. He worked in the fields and slaughtered the necessary animals for meals. But, even Inuyasha ended up getting involved when a seasoned farmer took notice of Inuyasha's fine looking adolescent calves. Impressed with the care the half-demon gave to his livestock, the farmer offered Inuyasha a hefty bounty for some of his livestock. The man went by the name of Masa and sealed a deal with Inuyasha that he would return in the future to purchase more of Inuyasha's "excellent lineage livestock."

As the festival ended, and the revelers and travelers started to leave, the families took stock of all that occurred. All three families had earned enough during the past week to keep them solvent throughout the entire winter months and well into the late spring. Inuyasha, while he had buyers in the castle town marketplace, had made a killing with Masa. All of Inuyasha's excess crops sold. The children even had a bounty of cash. As the families celebrated their good fortune, even Inuyasha had to admit, the money earned was worth all the work they had put into their little village that week. Kagome hoped that the festival the castle town had put on was successful enough for the town that they would decide to hold it year after year.

As autumn progressed, the demon family prepared for winter by storing food, planting winter crops, and making winter clothes and blankets. Settling down for sleep just before the winter solstice, Kagome and Inuyasha held each other close and Kagome thanked the gods for their prosperity. Listening to Kagome's even breathing, Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed, breathing in her sweet scent. But, something wasn't right. There was another scent in the house. And footsteps. Inuyasha opened his eyes and grabbed Tessaiga, ready to draw the sword at a moment's notice. Remaining extremely quiet, Inuyasha listened as the footsteps drew closer to the bedroom he shared with Kagome. The home was designed so that the only way to get to the nursery and his older pups' beds was through Inuyasha's bedroom. The intruder had to enter the bedroom, and Inuyasha was ready for the kill.

The bedroom door silently slid open and the footsteps entered the bedroom. In one solid movement, Inuyasha was on his feet, Tessaiga drawn and placed at the intruder's throat.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Inuyasha's eyes were adjusted to the dimness as he appraised the intruder. Before he had a chance to say anything, Inuyasha felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his stomach. His hand felt the hilt of the sword that protruded from his body as he yanked it out forcefully. His sharp, menacing growl woke Kagome,

"You fucking bastard! How dare you enter my house uninvited!"

Kagome quickly lit a candle and took in the situation in front of her. Inuyasha had the hilt of a sword in his right hand, a sword dripping with blood. His blood. Kagome saw the blood pouring out of the wound on Inuyasha's bare stomach. Tessaiga was transformed and placed against the throat of a stranger. No ... not a stranger .. it was ...

"YOSHI!"

"I plan to avenge you from this monster, Kagome! And I will make you a respectable woman, not a demon's whore! You will die tonight demon!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She had never seen a human male stand up to any demon by himself, especially when that demon had a sword such as Tessaiga pressed to your throat.

"You will be the only one to die here tonight, bastard! I let you go before, for Kagome's sake, but you've pushed your luck too far this time.", Inuyasha's voice was gravelly and menacing and Kagome knew his demon was surfacing. She also knew there would be no stopping Inuyasha now, nor should she. A man had every right to defend his home, his wife and his children from danger, and Inuyasha was no different. Pulling her robe around her, Kagome left Yoshi's fate in her husband's hands. She resolved not to get involved.

Sensing this from his wife, Inuyasha dropped the bloody sword and wrapped his hand around Yoshi's neck. Not expecting resistance from a mere human, Inuyasha was surprised when Yoshi fought back with a knife he had hidden on his person. Inuyasha didn't want to kill somebody in front of his wife and pups, whom he sensed were watching. He heard Kaori and Hiroshi run to their mother for comfort, while Shippou and Yasha simply watched the show. Growling to Yoshi, he said,

"Outside, you bastard! I'll take you on! One on one!"

Yoshi agreed to the challenge as Yasha just shook his head and said, "Fool!" and Shippou laughed. Since Kagome decided to stay out of the confrontation, Shippou knew he had no place to challenge Inuyasha. Against Kagome's orders, Yasha and Shippou followed Inuyasha and Yoshi outside.

Yasha and Shippou sat on the porch to watch the entertainment. Inuyasha threw the now untransformed Tessaiga to Yasha, who caught it cleanly. Yasha knew his father well enough to know that all his father needed against a mere mortal was his fists. He even had to laugh when his father allowed Yoshi to hold onto his sword and knife.

"Come at me, human!", Inuyasha taunted, holding his arms out to the sides, giving Yoshi a clean, open target, "I'll even let you get the first slice!"

Yoshi ran his sword into Inuyasha's open chest, positive he had hit the demon's heart. As Inuyasha twisted, he pulled the sword out and broke it cleanly in half. Yoshi had had his shot - now it was Inuyasha's turn. Grabbing the human by his top-knot, Inuyasha proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him. Staying as a half-demon, Inuyasha held nothing back, the human got the full brunt of his brute strength. Shoving the bloody man to the ground he asked,

"Had enough yet, idiot?", and Inuyasha was shocked when Yoshi attempted to get to his feet.

"No, half-breed, I've just gotten started!", Yoshi said to him in the most menacing tone of voice he could muster.

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief, "Do you have a death-wish Yoshi?", Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I will gladly die for a woman like Kagome! She deserves better than you! Demons think human woman are nothing but whores!", he hissed.

"My mother was a human woman, you bastard! And she was no fucking whore! And neither is Kagome! Now get the fuck outta here before I really do some damage!"

As Inuyasha began walking away, thinking the fight was over, he was shocked when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning around, he saw Yoshi with his knife, dripping in blood. The bastard had stabbed him in the back!

"I'll kill you and all your fucking offspring and then I'll take Kagome to my village and marry her!"

Inuyasha was used to hearing people threaten to kill him, hell, it was a fact of his measly existence. But, never threaten his vulnerable pups. With lightening quick speed he had his hand around Yoshi's neck and the man lifted off the ground. In a split second, Yoshi's neck was broken as Inuyasha used all his strength to fling the human's lifeless body far into the woods. The coyotes would have a meal tonight. Turning around, he shooed a shocked Yasha and Shippou off to bed as he went back to Kagome to have his wounds treated. Kagome didn't need to ask, she knew from Inuyasha's expression that Yoshi would never bother them again.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Over the next few days, a terrible blizzard hit the area. After the storm ended, Inuyasha took a walk in the quiet afterglow of the snowstorm, needing to get some fresh air. After Yoshi's death, the quiet in the house had been unbearable. Only getting out to feed the animals wasn't enough. Kagome tried to act normally, but Inuyasha knew that his murderous rampage had affected her. She kept insisting that "he had every right to do what he did.", but she was still quiet more often. He had seen this before, on their travels, when he killed a human. It was something he tried to change about his ways since he met her, but there were times when the old Inuyasha surfaced. He knew he had other options besides killing the man, but his demon side reacted first to the perceived threat. Now he just needed to get Kagome to talk and apologize for his behavior.

Leaning against the pasture fence, he gazed at the horses playing in the snow. The other animals preferred to stay inside during the frigid weather, but the horses always pawed the ground wanting out. Especially after spending days inside during the storm. He sensed a presence beside him, as Yasha climbed up on the fence to join him.

"Hey, papa. Whatcha eatin'?"

"Something your mother calls 'granola'. Want some?", Inuyasha said, as he held out his hand for Yasha to take some.

"Didja do your chores, Yasha?"

"Yea, papa. I fed and watered the horses, cattle, sheep, and goats. Kaori fed the chickens, geese, ducks and pigs. Hiroshi gathered the eggs. And I broke the ice on Mama's koi pond and the pond for the ducks and geese.", Yasha said, listing everything on his fingers.

"Good. So your free for the rest of the day. Whaddya plan on doin'?"

Yasha shrugged and said, "I dunno." and then, "Papa? Can I ask you somethin'?"

Inuyasha grunted an agreement as Yasha continued, "Why didja kill that man? Mama says I'm 100 times stronger than any human and that you're even stronger 'cause you're all grown. She said you could have just beaten him up and left him be, that you didn't need to kill him."

'_So she's been talking to Yasha instead of to me_.', Inuyasha thought, upset at the idea of his wife confiding her pain to their son instead of to him. Maybe this was something he could use to get her to start talking to him.

"Papa?", Yasha queried, breaking through Inuyasha's thoughts.

"Your mother is from a different time. A different place altogether. She tries to understand all the death that surrounds us, but she still yearns for peace. I'm used to death. Just to stay alive, I've killed humans and demons alike. It was kill or be killed. Until your mother came into my life, I was alone. Humans and demons despised me and wanted me dead. What happened the other day was the curse of a half-demon. The demon in me reacted, as demons do. Demons kill for no reason. But, as a half-demon, I also have a human conscience, and now, I live with my conscience for what I did. I'm not proud of what happened, but it happened, and there's nothing I can do to change that now.", then looking at his son, Inuyasha continued,

"Yasha, you're lucky. You haven't experienced death and the wars like I have and even your mother has. It's peaceful here. I'm used to seeing death and destruction. When your mother and I traveled together and we'd come across a battlefield, I'd ignore it. It was just another battlefield in all the battlefields I had seen. But your mother would throw up from the sight. No matter how many battlefields she saw, her reaction was always the same - intense sickness. I use to laugh at her reactions because I was dead inside to it all. But my human side wanted to protect her from the death and the war and I couldn't and I knew I couldn't. How your mother stuck beside all of us, I'll never know. Shippou, Miroku, Sango, ... we were all hardened by what we had lived through. I would go through the well to your mother's world ... not just because I missed her, but because I knew I was safe there. No wars. No destruction. No death.", Inuyasha grew quiet for a moment before taking his son's hands in his and saying,

"I'm sorry for what I did and that you witnessed it. Your mama's right, I had other choices. But, as you get older, and you start feeling the demon inside of you, you'll understand how I was overcome with my demon reaction. That's the only way I can explain it."

Yasha could sense the sadness in his father and he quickly hugged his father and whispered, "Don't worry about it, I understand."

Yasha jumped down form the fence and he and his father walked into the house together. Later that night, probably due to a talk with Yasha, Kagome sat and talked at length with Inuyasha about what happened. The talk healed the rift that had formed between them and they made love for the first time since the incident on the warm bearskin rug in front of the roaring fire. Inuyasha hated having Kagome upset with him and knowing she had forgiven him yet again relieved him. He finally felt that they had moved past this ugly period in their relationship and that they were ready to face other challenges. He just hoped the challenges would wait for a while.

That night, as they made love, he knew they would soon be bringing a new pup into the world. Kagome liked to have some time between pups and with Kohana barely 7 months old, the youngest pup would barely be weaned when the new one arrived. At that moment, however, he didn't care. His wife was back in his arms, purring her affections to him and there was no way he would, or could, resist her. Fertile or not. Kagome would just have to live with her new pregnancy. Not that she would hate being pregnant, he just knew she would jump on him for not controlling himself when she was fertile. Oh well, he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Time to explain my thinking in regards to the ages of Inuyasha and the pups. If you've read 'What the Future Holds" then you already know my explanation but I will also list all the children's names for Inuyasha's, Miroku's and Kohaku's families.

First, in my previous story, I included "circa" dates, which I didn't here, but I may start doing. Takahashi has the Inuyasha story taking place "500 years ago in the Feudal Era", which, from 1997, when the Manga started, would be 1497. However, the story arc of the Schichinitai sorta disputes that because guns are used in that arc and guns were not introduced into Japan until the year 1542 (This is Takahashi's arc) and in the episode, "The Woman Who Loved Sesshoumaru" (an anime story), guns are also used. Because of this, I like to set my stories about 450 years in the past. This still sets it up into the Feudal Era, but after the time that guns are introduced. For "Sparrows", I decided to start it at 1544 (when Kagome falls down the well). In this timeframe, I have Naraku defeated in 1547 (I like a 3 year time frame for the entire beginning to end of the story. This makes Kagome 18 when Naraku is defeated).

So, I stated that to set this up with the ages of Inuyasha and his pups. I sorta explained this earlier in the story, when Kagome first visited Tamae so that she didn't die too early and leave Yasha alone. My reasoning behind this is, in Movie 3 it is laid out that Inuyasha was born some 200 years ago. Takahashi has said in interviews that Inuyasha looks and acts 17, but no other age reference is given. So the way I figure Inuyasha ages is, that once he turned 13 (if you want him to age during the 50 years he was pinned to the tree) or 14 (if you don't want him to age during that time), he would need to live 50 additional human years in order to gain a year of maturity in demon years. Hence, using 14 as his age 200 years ago, Inuyasha has lived 214 human years. 50 of those years he spent pinned to the tree and didn't age, so 3 segments of 50 years would add three years of maturity to Inuyasha's demon years. This would make him 17.

I figure full demons age about 1 year in demon years for every 100 human years. (Sesshoumaru appears to look about 19 in the series so I set his 'human age' at approx 500 years old). In the series, Shippou seems to be about 8. This chapter has my story fast forwarding about 6 years from the previous chapter, or the year 1565. So Shippou's age, in my story, sits about 13-14. Inuyasha's son, Yasha, was born in the year 1549, so he is 16 human years old, but appears about 13-14 also. So the ages I give for Inuyasha's pups are in human years, but after the age of 13/14 in human years, the pups won't "age" for another 50 years.

Families -

Inuyasha/Kagome - Shippou - 29, Yasha - 16, Kaori - 11, Hiroshi - 8, Kohana - 6, Jasmine - 5 and Kazuo - 1

Miroku/Sango - Aya - 16, Cho - 15, Mirai - 14, Nami - 14, Fujita - 13, Ryo - 11, Sen - 9, Hana - 8, Akira - 7, Hotaru - 5, Akikio - 4, Ichiro - 3, Kaito - 1 and Miya - 3 mos.

Kohaku/Rin - Uyeda -12, Kanaye - 9, Ai - 7, Botan - 4, and Takai - 1

Also - THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok - Now onto the chapter ...

Chapter 39

Inuyasha sat on the fence watching his daughter, Kaori, practice her archery. Kaori was a superb marksman and each arrow firmly embedded itself within the tree with a solid "THWUMP". Watching his daughter, Inuyasha would feel himself involuntarily flinch with each hit of the tree. He didn't know why, but the sound of the arrows hitting the tree sent his mind reeling back over 50 years ago when Kikyou had pinned him to the sacred tree.

Over the past 6 years, Kaori had grown from an impetuous 5-year-old to a self-confident 11-year-old. Her long, silvery-white hair reflected the sunlight like a halo. But, when Inuyasha looked at his daughter's face, he saw his mother in her features.

Inuyasha's family had since grown by two ... 5-year-old Jasmine was the result of the pregnancy that had occurred after Kagome and Inuyasha had made up after the death of that troublesome human, Yoshi. As expected, when Kagome discovered that she was pregnant so soon after Kohana, she threatened to tie a knot in his offending appendage. As a result, Inuyasha made sure that the next pup, son Kazuo, didn't arrive for another four years.

Miroku was making good on his plans to have "15 or 20" offspring, with 14 at last count. Kohaku was a little nicer to Rin as they only had five.

Four years ago, Inuyasha had decided to have Totousai forge a sword for Yasha from Inuyasha's fang, designed to hold Yasha's demon inside like the Tessaiga. He was now considering having Totousai forge a smaller blade for Kaori with another fang.

The family was making plans to visit Kaede and the others at the Kaede's village later that afternoon. Once they arrived, the friends enjoyed a picnic by the river.

"So, Sango, how is the little romance between the young lord of the castle town and Aya coming along?", Kagome asked her friend excitedly.

Sango smiled. Ever since the family had opened a stall at the marketplace three years ago, Aya had been courted by the young lord of the castle, Taro. Sango said to her friend, "Wonderfully. I think it's serious.", she whispered.

"Marriage?", Kagome whispered back, "How wonderful!", she said as Sango nodded.

The men were talking about the problems of more bandits in the area.

"Kagome had these 4 men grab her and demand all the money she had as they tried to drag her away. It didn't take Yasha and me long to send them floating downstream.", Inuyasha reminisced about the incident that had occurred two weeks ago, as Miroku and Kohaku reiterated stories about bandits coming into the village.

Heading back to the village as dusk settled on the area, the families planned a big dinner with Kaede. Suddenly, the warning bell from the watch tower began ringing. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kagome, and Kaori grabbed their weapons and headed to the main part of the village behind Inuyasha and Yasha, both of whom had their swords drawn at the ready. Numerous bandits on horseback were wreaking havoc on the villagers, as women and children ran for cover. Aya and Cho found Kaede and helped her evacuate the women and children from the burning houses. Rin hustled Inuyasha's, Miroku's and her younger children into a hut behind where Kohaku and Miroku were fighting.

Inuyasha smelled it first and commented quickly to Yasha that a demon was controlling the bandits. As Yasha continued to take down horses, putting the bandits on a level playing field, Inuyasha searched for the leader. Kagome and Kaori fired arrows into the bandits attempting to disperse them. Kaori separated from her mother to attack another flank. A bandit grabbed her and attempted carry her away. Inuyasha had made sure his daughters knew how to defend themselves and Kaori put her knowledge to use. Grabbing an arrow, she jabbed the bandit in his crotch and, when he released her, she clawed his eyes out, blinding him. As the bandit fell to the ground, bloody and in pain, Kaori simply spat at him,

"Never fuck with a half-demon!"

As Kaori began to look for a weak line of defense, she smelled the acrid smoke behind her. Realizing that the hut Rin and the children had taken refuge in was aflame, she ran back and got her mother and the two of them shooed out the children. In the confusion, Rin thought that some of the children remained inside and she went back in to find them. Kagome and Kaori thought everyone was out as the building collapsed in flames to the ground.

Inuyasha found his opponent, a dismal monkey demon. After taking out his opponent, the rest of the bandits were a cinch for Inuyasha, Yasha and Miroku. Unfortunately, the bandits did their damage, and the village was nothing but a heap of smoky ruins. After the few remaining bandits fled, they took account of the damage. It was then that Miroku heard his wife's scream.

"NOOOOOO! Kohaku!", Sango screamed in terror.

Lying off to the side was the lifeless body of Kohaku. He had obviously tried to protect the hut where Rin and the children huddled inside, but he had lost the battle. Inuyasha noticed that the hut was now a smoldering pile of wood. Did everybody get out? He found Kagome and Kaori and did a quick head count in his mind. All of Miroku's pups were accounted for. So were his. And Kohaku's. But ...

"Where's Rin?", he asked Kagome.

"I don't know. I thought she was with the babies."

Inuyasha looked over towards the pile of smoldering wood that had been a hut and saw Yasha nosing around. Yasha looked up and their eyes met and Inuyasha knew immediately what Yasha was telling him. Looking back at Kagome, he said quietly,

"She was in the hut, Koshii."

"WHAT? She couldn't have been, I saw her come out.", Kagome said, tears falling.

As Inuyasha hugged her, he whispered, "Kohaku didn't make it either."

Yasha came over and said quietly, "I'm going to take Kirara and find uncle. He can fix this with the Tenseiga.", As Inuyasha nodded to his son, Yasha went over to a mourning Miroku and Sango and told them his plan. Thanking Yasha for thinking of the Tenseiga, Kirara transformed and Yasha, along with Shippou, took off to hunt down Sesshoumaru.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Yasha and Shippou searched for Sesshoumaru for days. Coming upon Jaken and Ah-Un, the duo grilled the imp for information on Sesshoumaru's whereabouts, but Jaken knew very little. Even Myouga and Totousai were of no help. Dejected, Yasha and Shippou headed home and told Inuyasha about their lack of success. The village was preparing to bury the dead bodies, and Sango and Miroku held out hope that Sesshoumaru would help. Inuyasha finally decided to go searching for his elusive half-brother, with no success.

'_Damn you Sesshoumaru! When I don't want you around you're in my face. When we need you ... where the hell are you_?'

After Inuyasha returned with no success, Sango and Miroku decided not to put off the burial any longer. Kohaku and Rin were buried together in a small cemetery near the village.

Sango and Miroku adopted their five nieces and nephews and decided to move closer to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were thrilled to have them.

A few months later, Myouga showed up on Inuyasha's nose and announced that Sesshoumaru had been seen in the forest again. Inuyasha took off to find out where Sesshoumaru had been all this time.

Coming upon his half-brother deep in the western lands, Inuyasha furiously demanded to know where Sesshoumaru had been the past six months.

"Why would I owe you, of all people, an explanation, Inuyasha?"

"Because Rin and Kohaku were murdered by bandits in the village and the Tenseiga would have come in handy, you jackass!"

"I am not their keepers. If they were killed, then perhaps it was meant to be."

"Listen, you cold-hearted bastard, Rin followed you for years. You protected her from Naraku. She had children. Don't you think you owed her something?"

"I owed her nothing. And I protected no one.", Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave.

"You pompous, arrogant jackass!", Inuyasha screamed to Sesshoumaru's retreating back.

Sesshoumaru continued to walk and, shortly, found himself standing in the area that seemed familiar,

'_This is the area where I found Rin after the wolves attacked her. The place where Tenseiga urged me to save the life of a mortal_.'

As Sesshoumaru stared, his mind wandered back years ago,

_**Flashback**_

_"Father, must you go?"_

_"I must save her. Sesshoumaru, have you no one to protect?"_

_"HMPH! This Sesshoumaru protects no one. How foolish!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshoumaru's mind wandered further back, to when his mother walked beside him. His mother was a proud and beautiful inu demoness and she desired power. Her marriage to the inu demon was destiny. Sesshoumaru's birth a fulfillment to prophecy. But his father wasn't there when his mother was killed by humans desiring revenge on the demons. He was busy defending his lands from those who would seek to destroy him.

So, why did his father insist on protecting the human woman who carried his child, when he was not there to protect the mother of his first-born?

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to his half-breed brother, who openly protected the human woman by his side. Who had lost his heart to a human priestess and fell victim to her arrow years ago. Sesshoumaru had always figured it was because of the human blood he received from his mother that Inuyasha was weak. But, if he was so weak, as Sesshoumaru figured, why was Sesshoumaru never able to defeat him?

'_Have you no one to protect_?'

The words echoed in his mind as he quietly headed back to Inuyasha's home. From the security of the trees, he watched the children playing near the river. His eyes fell on a particular young girl, who was the spitting image of Rin when she first started traveling with him. He believed he heard the other children call her Ai. Rin's oldest daughter.

'_Have you no one to protect_?'

Turning away, he tried to ignore his father's voice. Tried, but to no avail.

No ... he had no one to protect ... not yet ... but maybe ... someday ...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After Sango and Miroku moved near Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome noticed that their relationship seemed strained. Sango seemed in her own world after the loss of Kohaku and she rarely saw Miroku. Kagome spent as much time with Sango as she could and was upset when she heard that Miroku was spending alot of time in the castle town. One night, she talked with Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha. I think you need to have a talk with Miroku."

"Why?", Inuyasha asked, his mouth full of ramen (he could still be insensitive)

"Because, Sango is in mourning over her little brother and Rin and Miroku, well Miroku is being a ..."

"jerk?", Inuyasha finished her sentence for her.

"Well, yea. He's spending alot of time at the castle town lately."

"Is that so unusual? They have a stall there and their daughter's suitor is the lord of the town."

"He's coming home drunk ... full of sake. She's worried that he might also be ..."

"With other women?"

"Yes. And you need to go down and set him straight, Inuyasha."

"Why me?"

"Because he is your friend and he trusts you.", she said as she began to push Inuyasha out the door, "Now go!"

Turning to look at his wife, Inuyasha raised a finger and said, "One thing, do I get extra tonight for doing this?"

"Extra ... food?"

"HMPH! Extra sex, woman!"

Slamming the door in his face, she muttered, "Horny Dog!"

Inuyasha sighed and began the short run to the town south of them. Entering the town, it didn't take long to pick up Miroku's scent ... and he wasn't at the castle or the market stall. Entering the tavern, he spied Miroku, obviously drunk and obviously back to his lecherous ways. As Inuyasha walked towards his friend, he heard a shout of,

"Leave here, you animal. We don't serve your kind here."

Looking at the tavern keeper, he yelled back, "I wouldn't want your poison."

Inuyasha walked up behind Miroku and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku turned around and,

"AHHH! My old friend, hehehehe, Inuyasha, come my friend, meet some of the fine ladies here."

"Miroku, you're drunk. Let's go home."

"No way, I'm fine. Hey Tar, hic, bender - get my friend some sake."

The bartender shook his head and said, "We don't serve demons here. Especially half-demons."

Miroku laughed, "Gee, what gave you your first clue he was a half-demon? The ears?", Miroku pulled one of Inuyasha's ears.

"ARRRGGGHH! That's it Miroku. We're leaving!", Inuyasha pulled the drunk monk to his feet and led him out the door.

"Bye, Ladies. I'll see you, hic, tomorrow.", Miroku yelled back, waving to the giggling girls.

"Not if I have my way, you lecher.", Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

On the walk home, Inuyasha stopped and let the drunken Miroku stumble to the ground.

"Why did ya do that, Inuyasha?", Miroku asked.

"Because we need to talk.", Inuyasha said, sitting on a rock as Miroku sat cross-legged on the ground, "What is going on with you, Miroku? Sango needs you right now. You don't need to be running into town and getting drunk and messing with the women."

"Sango won't talk to me anymore, Inuyasha."

"Is it any wonder? You come home drunk and reeking of other women's perfumes."

"Inuyasha?", Miroku asked quietly, "You've been with Kagome how long? I mean, you know, intimately?"

"Twelve years consistently - seventeen or so if you include Yasha. Why?"

"How can you stand being with one woman all the time? Aren't you bored sexually?"

Whacking the monk on top of the head with the sheath of Tessaiga, Inuyasha said, "Hey monk, I'm not like you, demons mate for life, at least dog demons do. I don't need anybody else besides Kagome."

"Can I ask you a personal question? What is Kagome like in bed?"

**WHACK**!

"Ow Ow! That hurt Inuyasha! No, I'm serious. All Sango does is ... lay there while I do all the work. The girls I used to be with before Sango did more."

Inuyasha thought back to a conversation that he had with Kagome over one of the sexual position books that had brought back from her era. She had commented that a girl like Sango would freak over a book like that because girls in the feudal era were supposed to be meek things, unaware of their own sexuality.

"You need to remember, monk, that Kagome comes from a different era. Girls in her time are more, uhm, sexually mature, shall I say?"

"You weren't her first man?"

**WHACK**!

"I didn't say she wasn't a virgin - she was. But girls in her time are expected to be more knowledgeable about sex."

"Was she your first, Inuyasha? Or was Kikyou?"

**WHACK**!

As Miroku nursed the multiple bumps appearing on his head, Inuyasha quietly answered,

"Kagome was my first ... and I have NEVER been unfaithful to her.", he said, effectively cutting off any questions about the five years he had spent away from Kagome and with Kikyou.

The men sat quietly across from each other. Finally, Inuyasha said,

"Look, Miroku, obviously you need some assistance with Sango, right?", he said as Miroku nodded,

"Ok, when we get back home, I'll lend you some of the books that Kagome and I have brought back from her era. They're pretty, uhm, explicit, so I wouldn't show them to Sango right away. Try a few things and after she gets comfortable with the "new" you, show them to her and maybe she'll be willing to try some of the girl stuff."

"You would do that, Inuyasha?"

"Sure, why not. I don't use them to much anymore. I've learned to experiment on my own."

"Experiment?", Miroku asked, curiously.

"Yea, different positions and such. You'll be amazed how great a different position feels.", Inuyasha smiled at the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Thoughts about later on tonight. '_Hmmm, I wonder what kind of an argument I can start with her tonight_?' he thought, grinning evilly.

"Inuyasha?", Miroku broke his thoughts.

"Let's go, Miroku. I'm hungry and I want to get home. I shouldn't be out here saving your ass and your marriage. You'll owe me big time for this."

After arriving home, Inuyasha went into the bedroom and pulled out his "stash" of books. Choosing 2 of the best, he came out and handed them to Miroku, who briefly leafed through them, eyes wide at the pictures of real people in sexual acts. Stopping at one particularly perverted looking page, he asked,

"Have you done this with Kagome?"

Taking a quick peek, Inuyasha said calmly, "Hell yea! Done all of that book and most of the other. Like I said, don't show that right away to Sango. If Kagome is right, Sango will faint dead away."

"Right!", Miroku agreed, as he stuffed the books away in his kimono, with plans to study them later. "Thanks, Inuyasha, I'll let you know how things go!"

As Miroku walked away, Inuyasha felt Kagome brush up against him,

"Let you know how what goes?", she asked.

"I lent him a couple of our bedroom books.", Inuyasha said innocently.

"WHAT? Inuyasha, Sango needs to mourn not have her brains fucked out!", she hissed.

Smiling at his wife, Inuyasha said, "Well, maybe this will get all of this mess off her mind.", knowing that it would work for him.

"Inuyasha?", Kagome said, sweetly.

"Hmmm?"

"**SIT BOY**!"

"**YOU SIT**!"

**WHUMP**!

**WHUMP**!

Inuyasha happily thought from his position on the ground, '_Thanks Kagome for starting our argument_!'


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Ok now, to the "Fanta" song, Lemon, Lemon, we have a lemon, lemon, lemon - oh all right, I'll shut up!_

Chapter 42

Inuyasha happily continued the argument throughout the evening. He even let her sit him a few times without him sitting her back. HmHm, let her get good and mad. Then it would be a party tonight on the hillside! Yup! She would "pay" for all those damn sit commands! He would be in total control and she would be his slave! These were the times when he totally possessed her, mind, body, and soul.

Dog demon pups are raised from an early age to understand that their parents mate. Constantly. As babies, they are usually in the same bedroom as mating adults, so they would fall asleep amidst the moans and groans of their sexually starved parents. Inuyasha's pups were no different, save for Yasha, who didn't experience this routine until he was 4 years old, but he quickly got used to it.

When their parents began fighting, the pups would normally giggle, knowing that tonight, the older pups would be in charge of the younger. Especially, Aniki (older brother) Yasha.

As the pups went off to bed (Yasha had to convince Shippou to leave Inuyasha alone with Kagome - Shippou was being a total butthead and Yasha warned him he was facing a beating from his father!), Inuyasha continued taunting his wife, acting like a total inconsiderate bastard. Kagome played along, knowing from earlier that Inuyasha's body had been on sex. She knew what she was in for tonight.

Yelling back at Inuyasha for another one of his "insensitive" remarks, she got ready to sit him and as she started to yell it out, he grabbed her by the shoulders until they were nose to nose and said,

"Go ahead, Koshii, say it and we go down together!", With that he pressed his lips to hers in a searing, fiery kiss. As his hands moved to her back, Kagome tried to pull away. Inuyasha grabbed her tightly and picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door as she demanded to be put down or she would say the dreaded phrase. His response was simply,

"Go for it. I'll simply land on you and cushion my fall."

As Inuyasha carried his complaining wife to their spot, Yasha and Kaori went out to make sure all the animals were in the barn for the night. Hearing all the commotion, Miroku came out to see why Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting. Seeing the two older pups, Miroku questioned them,

"Your parents still argue like that?", Miroku asked Yasha and Kaori.

"Hmph! Argue? They ain't arguing,", Yasha stated as Kaori laughed at Uncle Miroku's confused expression, "They're mating."

"Mating?", Miroku queried, intrigued.

"Yea,", Kaori added in a "DUH!" tone of voice, "They fight so that they can make up. And they make up by mating."

"Where are they going?", Miroku asked.

"To their spot.", Kaori told him, "There's a hillside over there with a cave that is surrounded by a demonic barrier. Can't you feel the aura?"

"Yea, I have felt it. And I've wondered about it, but I've always forgotten to ask Inuyasha about it. Did Inuyasha put the barrier on?"

"No, my grandfather did, years ago. This is where my father used to hide on his human nights and where we pups go on our human nights.", Yasha informed him.

Miroku headed back to his house. He found Inuyasha and Kagome curious. The book he was reading was very explicit in its pictures and graphic in its words, but he understood what to do. And he was surprised that the extremely naive half-demon was now extremely sexually experienced. Miroku would have never dreamed up the images in the book, never in a million years. He had seen Inuyasha undressed before and had always felt inadequate next to the well-endowed hanyou. He tried to imagine Kagome sucking Inuyasha's engorged member, or Kagome willingly being put into some, or any, of those positions.

Little, naive Kagome ... more sexually knowledgeable that HIM? The lecherous monk? Little Kagome willingly letting Inuyasha put his fingers, his tongue or, worse yet, his penis up her butt? Was Inuyasha bluffing when he said they had tried all the positions in the first book? Miroku had started to read the book from the beginning and the "foreplay" information intrigued him. He would gladly pleasure Sango that way, but would she be willing to pleasure him by sucking his penis like a geisha?

Heading into the house, he went into the bedroom. The house was surprisingly quiet, so he figured all the kids had gone to bed. He found Sango in bed, looking dejected. He sat down beside her and started talking,

"Sango. I'm sorry for my terrible behavior. I never wanted to hurt you. I know you're hurting. What can I do?"

"Miroku ... just hold me.", she said as Miroku wrapped his arms around her as she continued, "Miroku, you haven't been with any other women, have you?"

"No, my love. I have been near them in the tavern but nothing else. You are the only woman for me.", he whispered as she cuddled close, hugging her, he whispered, "Sango, I've been selfish through the years when it came to our lovemaking. I want to pleasure you now. Can I?"

Sango was surprised at what he was saying. They had never talked about their lovemaking sessions before. She didn't understand what he meant by pleasuring her, but decided to allow him to do what he wanted.

Back at the hillside, Kagome was down on her knees, her hands on Inuyasha's bare legs, as he leaned against a tree. He had his hands wound in her hair as he guided her mouth up and down his shaft. He loved the display and it excited him so much, that his engorgement was extremely painful but her wet, warm mouth was so pleasurable. Feeling his climax about to erupt, he pulled back and held Kagome's head so her mouth was open as he exploded onto her tongue. DAMN! She was so hot looking with her coy, little girl expression as she licked his cream off her lips and swallowed. His hardened member never softened as he ordered her to turn around and lean over the rock.

Doing as she was told, she half moaned, half screamed as Inuyasha held her neck still with his right hand and started pleasuring her nub with the fingers of his left hand as he thrust his way deep inside her moist cunt. Constantly ramming her poor hole as hard as he could, Kagome held onto the rock for dear life as she screamed for him to thrust harder and deeper. Maneuvering her into a slightly different position to get himself deeper inside her, Inuyasha's demon blood was screaming to come to the surface and Inuyasha was complying with the demand. As his eyes reddened and stripes appeared on his cheeks, Inuyasha's body began to shake with his next climax as he felt Kagome's body explode and tighten around his cock.

Not wanting to empty his load inside her, he pulled out and quickly went back to her mouth, where he exploded in her mouth, and on her lips, chin and breasts. She barely had gotten her breath when she felt him push deep into her butt, until she felt like he was deep into the pit of her stomach. Crying out her pleasure and pain, she felt him slip first one, then two, then three fingers up her cunt. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he sat on the ground, with Kagome straddling him, her feet flat on the ground, his member inside her butt, his left hand now fisting her cunt while his right hand nimbly played with her nub. As she pump herself up and down, her head thrown back and resting on his shoulder, she helped him fuck her deeply as he encouraged her,

"C'mon baby, you like that, I know you do. Mmmmm, my sweet Koshii, damn you're so beautiful, fuck me Koshii, fuck me like only you can."

He suckled on her earlobes as he whispered to her, knowing that talking dirty during their sex drove her crazy. Pulling his fisted hand out of her pussy he held her around her waist with his left arm, while his right hand steadied his cock, as he began pumping her up and down in a frenzy. Pushing her back on her knees hard, he position himself to get as deep into her ass as possible, where he exploded, his entire body screaming out the fire of his release.

All night this continued, with Kagome sometimes cleaning up Inuyasha's member with her mouth after he would have his release. And even with all her climaxes, he still tortured her by licking and suckling her nub and pussy over and over, until her climaxes never stopped, she went from one climax into the other. 

She knew the game. He always wanted to break her. Make her beg for him to stop. He liked the idea that his sexual stamina was far greater than hers. It fed his ego. This whole game fed his ego. His possession of her. Her begging for more, demanding his cock, demanding him at all. She always told him no other male, demon or human could satisfy her like he did. And she knew, no matter what type of sex they had - whether it be the hot, wild, feral sex like tonight, or the sweet, romantic, lovemaking on other days, Inuyasha needed alot to be satisfied. It wasn't unusual for her to fall asleep with his member still buried to the hilt deep inside her. And then she would be awakened in the middle of the night as he would begin pleasuring her again.

And right now, he had satisfied himself, now he needed to prove to her who was the stronger of the two. He was, dammit! He would pleasure her, enjoying the taste of all she gave him, until she could take no more. And even then, he might not stop. No ... she had to be overly sated. She had to be drained. When she could climax no more. No matter how much he licked and sucked, her body would refuse to release anymore juices. Then he would stop. Staring at her naked, sweaty body, spread-eagle in front of him. And listen to the sweet sounds of her panting, begging for respite. And then he would kiss her, kiss her as she tried to grab air to recover. She could barely keep her eyes open then and all she could do was wrap her arms around him and beg for sleep. Sleep that would never come because by the time they dressed and headed back across the stream, the pups were whining for breakfast.

It was getting easier now, because Kaori was old enough to cook and Shippou and Yasha designated chores. By mid-day she would be asleep in the hammock in the yard underneath the two huge maple trees, with Kazuo in her arms, as the pups handled their chores. And then the hammock would swing, as Inuyasha nimbly climbed in, to curl up beside his wife and pup and rest, while the noise of the pups playing filled the air.

This time, though, as they swayed gently in the breeze, they were watched by Sango, as she took care of her crew. After last night, she had accused Miroku of cheating on her, after an incredible night of lovemaking. Feeling guilty, Miroku produced the books to the shocked Sango, who had first refused to believe that somebody such as Kagome would look at a book like this. Miroku insisted that Inuyasha lent him the books and explained that maybe this was the reason Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy together. Sango shakingly looked at the explicit books, still doubting Miroku's story. But seeing them this morning, crossing the stream from their place that Miroku told her about, arm in arm and smiling, kissing and hugging, as if they hadn't a care in the world, and now watching them sway happily in their hammock, in their own little world, Sango decided maybe Miroku was right. She decided to definitely have a chat with Kagome soon.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next day, Sango left Aya and Cho in charge of the children, and took Miya down to Kagome's house. She had to know about these books and the change in Miroku. Shortly after she arrived, Miya and Kazuo went down for their naps and Inuyasha went outside to nap while the other pups went for a swim. Alone with Kagome, Sango finally got up the nerve to ask questions.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Sango, you can ask me anything?"

"Well, did Inuyasha give Miroku anything, to your knowledge?"

'_Uh oh'_, thought Kagome, '_She's gonna rip me apart for those books_!', then Kagome acknowledge, that yes, Inuyasha had lent Miroku two of their books.

Sango's eyes widened in surprise as she commented, "Kagome! I didn't think you would look at books like that!"

At this, Kagome couldn't help but laugh, as she said to Sango, "I'm sorry, Sango, I'm not laughing at you, but, I'm not the same little girl you traveled with so long ago. Since my marriage to Inuyasha, I had to really grow up sexually. I mean, Miroku may have been a lecher, but, you see, once a dog demon mates for the first time, it's almost as if their brains become rewired, because, after that, they need to have their needs and desires met and if the mate doesn't comply then the male will force compliance out of the female."

Sango's eyes grew wider, "How did he survive those five years without you? Oh Kami, he didn't have sex with ..."

"NO NO!", Kagome waved her hands in front of her wildly, "According to Inuyasha, he said he tried to pretend I was dead, but that still didn't work, so he, uh, pleasured himself."

Sango swallowed hard at the frank information that Kagome freely gave. Kagome saw her friend's uncomfortable look and tried to get her to speak more,

"So, did Miroku use the books?"

"Huh? Oh yea, yes, he did."

"And ...?"

"And what?"

"Was it fun?"

Sango blushed and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it was the best time we had in years."

Kagome shook her head, "That's surprising, considering you have 14 kids."

"Well, it's surprising that you and Inuyasha only have 6 if he's that sexually charged."

Kagome giggled and pulled out an off-white pouch tied with a brown string and waved it in the air.

"What's that?", Sango asked.

"Something you are going to get quite familiar with! Miroku wanted 15 or 20 kids - you have 14 naturally and 5 from Kohaku - that's 19. Now you go about having sex for fun! This is my personal stash of yarrow and willow leaves that I brew into a tea. I drink it every morning. It doesn't work all the time, so I'm thankful that Inuyasha can smell when I'm fertile, but usually with this tea plus nursing the baby, helps me plan well."

"Well, nursing hasn't helped me!", Sango scoffed, "But I want to try that tea."

As the women talked some more, the topic of sexual satisfaction came up again and again. Eventually, Kagome took Sango into her bedroom and showed Sango her books and sexy clothes that she wore for Inuyasha. Sango was amazed.

"Why do you have all these outfits?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I like to play - like they do in the theater. Sometimes I'm Valeria, a Roman slave girl, or I'll be Jacinta, a female pirate, or Salome, a Middle-Eastern belly dancer, or Simone, a stripper.", Kagome explained, as she showed Sango all her "play clothes". She also pulled out satiny sexy clothes that she gave names to like "baby doll" and "teddy". Kagome also showed Sango a book called, "How To Make Love To A Man."

"That's my main guide book!", Kagome said proudly as Sango flipped through the pages, eyes wide in shock.

"I didn't realize you did all this. Doesn't it bother you that when you play these games, Inuyasha believes he's making love to another woman?"

"Why should it bother me? I AM the other woman. And all men have dreams and desires. It took a long time to get Inuyasha to admit his because he was afraid I'd get angry. But now, we have so much fun, he spends days thinking up new "stories"."

"Wow", was all Sango could say as she digested what her friend was telling her.

"Sango, there is so much fun to be had in sex. Women in this era are supposed to be completely unaware of their own sexuality. But we have it and it's ours! Read that book and try it out. Don't be afraid. Believe me, Miroku will be one happy man!"

Sango mulled this over as she turned the book over in her hands. Resolving to learn like Kagome did, she said to Kagome firmly, "I'll do it!"

The girls chatted some more before Miya made it known that she was awake and Sango decided she had better go help the girls with dinner. After their own dinner, when Inuyasha and Kagome went to bed, Kagome told Inuyasha about the conversation she had had with Sango.

"HMPH! And you were pissed because I lent those books to Miroku. Sounds like it did them some good."

"Yes, sweetie, it appears it did.", Kagome agreed as she went about preparing a bath for Inuyasha. After the water was ready, she helped him bathe, washing his hair and massaging his sore muscles as she bathed his body. Helping him dry off, she then gave him a whole body massage with warm lavender oils.

They made love that night, gently, sweetly. Arms entwined, face to face, kissing each other passionately as their bodies barely separated as he pumped inside her. Soft words of love passed between them. Tonight wasn't about domination or possession. It was about the pure, sweet love that a man and a woman shared. As Inuyasha spoke sweet words to her, Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and gently scratched his back with her nails, or gently played with his ears, as she cooed and purred her utter contentment. Inuyasha's own contentment was evident in the soft, rolling growl that came from his chest and throat. These were the moments when the world could fall apart and neither of them would care. They were together, in each other's arms, as one. This was love. Too bad it never lasts.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Early Spring, 1566**

The little village was beginning to awaken from its winter hibernation as the monk and the half-demon began preparing their fields for spring planting. Before winter had hit, the two families had had another successful week during Harvest Festival and had helped Kaede and the other villagers rebuild the small village near the sacred tree. The winter had been cold and bitter, but both families came through it unscathed.

As the world began to come alive once more, the women of the families happily aired out bedding, clothes and the houses, to rid the homes of the stale winter air and welcome in the fresh spring breezes. Kagome shared her bundle of fragranced oils that she burned with Sango and soon both homes smelled like strawberries, lemons, or oranges.

At Sango's urging, Kagome, Kaori, Kohana and Jasmine joined Sango and her girls at the first spring marketplace day. The marketplace was crowded with shoppers anxious to shake off the winter chills. Their little stall was crowded all day as the families sold their specialty crafts and wares. As the day wore on, Kagome noticed a couple of men that seemed out of place.

'_They're not Japanese_.', she thought to herself, as the men wandered around the marketplace. One of the men was chubby, to say the least, with a huge mustache and beard and sandy-blonde hair. He wore an old-fashioned (to Kagome) three piece suit and looked (to Kagome) very rich. the other man was thinner and wore rimmed spectacles, baggy pants and shirt, and was clean-shaven. Sango had noticed them, too, and commented to Kagome,

"Kagome, they don't belong around here. I wonder what they want?"

"They're European or something."

"Euro ... pean?"

"From the continent ...only further west than China. Much further."

The men approached the stall and began looking over the women's wares. Kagome notice the fatter man staring at her girls and it made her very uncomfortable. Then she heard the men converse to each other in a foreign language, as they pointed to her daughters. Sango was confused and worried about the men's behavior but Kagome was calm now. She knew what they were saying, most of it anyway.

'_And Inuyasha was always pissed about my school. At least I learned English_.'

More confident now that she understood what was going on, even if the English they were speaking was Old Queen's English, she now mused that they came from England. What she didn't like was that the older man was a bounty game hunter. And very curious about her daughters dog-ears and silver-hair.

Letting them chat for a few more moments before she pulled the ace from her sleeve and revealed she knew what they were saying, Kagome simply smiled at Sango and squeezed her hand. In Japanese, she ordered her girls to go with Cho and Aya, who were heading to the castle to see Aya's beau, Ronin. She knew they would be safe there. As the men watched her daughters walk away with the two, obviously human, girls, their talk continued to be one of curiosity. Finally deciding to speak up, in more modern English, Kagome announced,

"You know the saying, gentlemen, curiosity killed the cat."

The men stared at Kagome in shock for they had never heard a Japanese person speak their language before. And Sango just stared at here, not knowing at all what Kagome had just spoken to these men.

"You speak English, madam?", the younger gentleman said.

"Yes, I do. And I don't appreciate how you were staring at my daughters. And neither do they."

"Those, uhm, girls were your daughters? I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I've traveled Japan for a few months now since we landed on shore and I have never seen anybody with ... uhm ... dog-ears that walked up-right. Nor have I seen that color hair on any natives here.", the older man stuttered out.

"Well, for your information, my husband's ancestors come from Northern China and the dog-ears and silver hair are family traits. You see, they're dog-demons."

"Dog ... demons?"

"Yes ... dogs that have achieved such power that they are considered demonic. They possess super-human strength and characteristics. My daughters could easily claw you to death."

The men just stared at the woman as if she was crazy, but the older man muttered to himself,

"What I wouldn't do to have one of those in my collection!"

Kagome's better than average hearing, thanks to the spell from Yasha, picked up these words and scoffed at the man,

"Dog Demons are not freaks or show animals. They are free creatures and they don't belong in exhibits."

"Are you telling me that these dogs are domesticated?"

"Did my daughters appear wild to you? My husband is still on the wild side and most dog demons do remain in the wild away from humans."

"You don't look like them. Are you a demon also?"

"Yes, I am a demon witch. I used to be human. My husband and children are actually half-demons ... half-demon and half-human."

"Amazing.", the older man said in awe, "I have never heard of such a thing. My good lady, everybody has their price. Your oldest daughter was absolutely breathtaking. I will give you a million dollars for her. Think long and hard, that's alot of money, my lady."

"My daughter is not a slave and she is not for sale. None of my children are. I know how much a million dollars is, especially in this day and age. I have satisfied your curiosity about my children and their looks. Now I suggest you move along. I have no more to say to you.", Kagome said, anger in her voice.

The younger man pulled the older man away from the booth, feeling it was better not to anger a demon witch. Soon they were out of eyesight and earshot of the booth. The men understood some Japanese and were pleasantly surprised to hear of the small village of Inuyama, where a family of half-dogs resided. The older man figured the husband would be an easier target than a mother.

Hurrying to the little village, they were greeted by the Buddhist Monk. In halting Japanese, the men asked about the half-dog. Realizing they weren't from Japan, but understanding they wanted to speak with Inuyasha, he took them to him. Trying their best to abide by Japanese customs, they bowed to Inuyasha and spoke to him, again in halting Japanese. The younger man, who spoke Japanese better, talked first,

"We just met your wife and daughters at the marketplace. My master here is very interested in your oldest daughter. He would like to offer you alot of money for her."

Inuyasha just stared at the men. Why would he sell his own daughter? She wasn't a slave!

"My daughter is not for sale. Leave.", Inuyasha said, ready to turn and leave. The men tried again,

"All men have their price. Surely, us paying you for your daughter is far better than you having to pay a dowry for her when she marries. Now how much do you want?"

"Look. I can tell you don't fully comprehend our language. But what part of NO do you not understand? I don't need money. It's not something I desire. My daughter is not old enough to marry and when she is she will marry who she chooses to marry. And I will definitely not sell my daughter to anybody, let alone a couple of foreigners.", by this time, Inuyasha's anger was beginning to show, as he flexed his claws and bared his fangs. Growling out the next sentence, he said,

"Now leave, before I slice you up and use you as fertilizer for my land."

Inuyasha's anger and show of force scared the men and they quickly left. Inuyasha just shook his head as the men ran away.

"Idiotic humans.", he muttered as Miroku agreed.

That night, after the women arrived home, Inuyasha and Kagome shared their stories. Kagome was glad that the men decided to see Inuyasha. It should keep them away. Unfortunately, the men left something else behind.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Early Spring, 1566**

A few days after the incident with the foreigners, Sango was busy around her home when she started to feel dizzy and tired. She decided to lay down and rest. Miroku came in and asked her what was wrong. She only replied that she didn't feel good. Miroku felt her forehead and could tell she was burning up. By mid-afternoon, a couple of the girls began complaining of not feeling good. Miroku called on Kagome for help. Kagome arrived and began to assess the situation. She noticed that the ones complaining of being ill were the girls that had been at the marketplace and Sango. Kagome assumed it was the flu. She told Miroku to keep them drinking fresh water and she made up an herb potion for them to drink. She then told Miroku she'd be back to check on them the next day.

By the next day, most of the other children were down with a fever as well as Miroku. What really disturbed her was the fact that Sango and the girls had started getting small, pimple like spots on their stomachs, chests and backs. She had seen this before but, she had seen it in the future. She wasn't sure what this disease would do to the Japanese of the past.

"What's wrong with them, Kagome?", Inuyasha asked her when she came out of Miroku's house.

"Inuyasha, I know you're half-demon, but you need to stay away from here. I don't know how a half-demon would react to a human disease such as this."

"Human disease? What disease is it?"

"It's called Chickenpox. It can be very deadly without the more modern treatments."

"Chicken ... pox? They have chickens in them?"

"No. I don't know why it's called that ... but the pox refers to the small lesions on their skin. It will be very itchy until it heals. I need some oats from the horses. I can make an anti-itch cream for them."

The next few days had Kagome running ragged. Miroku's entire family was down with the chickenpox and soon, Kagome's family had the same thing. To avoid transmitting the disease between houses, Kagome would strip and bathe in the barn. Luckily, the half-demons had a far milder case than Miroku's family.

Kagome spent far more time with Miroku's family, as a few of the children got worse instead of better. Miroku weakly asked Kagome one evening,

"Where did we get this horrible thing, Kagome?"

"Probably from those two foreigners, I'd say, Miroku. This is a European disease."

As Kagome bathed the children in an oat bath, she had Miroku and Sango cover the already bathed children in a white cream Kagome had made to help with the itching.

When word arrived that the town was also dealing with an epidemic of the chickenpox, Kagome decided to prevent anymore incidents by having Shippou (who seemed immune to the disease) to quarantine the road that led from the town through the village.

The disease took its toll on Miroku's family and the town. Shippou informed Kagome that the town had massive casualties from the disease. He reported that over 2,000 people had died, mostly young children and elderly. Miroku's family had its own casualties.

Kohaku and Rin's youngest son, Takei, died within 4 days after contracting the disease. Miroku and Sango lost three of their children, the youngest, Miya, their 7-year-old daughter Akira, and their 9-year-old son Sen, all succumbed to the fever of the disease.

Kagome was beside herself with grief. She thought for sure that she could pull the children through. Now, less than a year after losing Rin and Kohaku, Sango and Miroku were dealing with the loss of 2 of their daughters, one of their sons and their nephew. On top of that, word reached the small village that Aya's young beau, Ronin, the young lord of the castle town, had also succumbed to the disease.

Kagome had a hard time dealing with watching Sango's catatonic state. She brewed a tea daily to keep Sango and Aya calm. Even Inuyasha was at a loss as to what to do. It was one thing to watch an adult die, but even he had problems with the thought of a child dying. He knew it was a fact of life, but it didn't make it easier.

Of Inuyasha's family, Kaori had the worst case of the disease and hers was really nothing, just a few spots. After the disease had cleared, the day found Kagome and Inuyasha talking by the fence of the corral. Down by the river sat Aya with Shippou next to her. They could easily hear the two youngsters talking,

"It's all my fault, Shippou. If I hadn't gone to visit him that day, he wouldn't have gotten the disease from me.", Aya cried.

"Aya, you didn't know. None of us knew about this thing until it hit. You had no idea what would happen.", Shippou said quietly to her

As Aya cried, Shippou hugged her, letting her get her tears out. To Kagome, it was a touching scene. She smiled at the two youngsters.

"Isn't that sweet, Inuyasha."

"I wanna know how Shippou always manages to get a girl. Even one who just lost her suitor."

"INUYASHA! Shippou is a very nice boy, that's why girls like him. I think they look cute together."

"They don't belong together, that's for sure."

"Why not?"

"He's a demon. She's a human. Need I say more?"

"Huh? Excuse me? And what about us?"

"HMPH! That's different."

"In what way?"

"Uhhhh ... HMPH!", he said, folding his arms in front of his chest and turning away, "It just is, that's all."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek, "Hypocrite.", she said under her breath.

Inuyasha looked at her, "What does that mean?"

Chuckling, she said, "Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing. Forget about it.", as she walked away and into the house.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Early Spring, 1566, Somewhere in the Forest**

"Tenseiga, why do you quiver? Who is it you want me to save?", Sesshoumaru questioned the shaking sword quietly. Sesshoumaru had been traveling through the forest nearest to Inuyasha's home village, with Jaken and Ah-Un close behind.

"What is it my Lord?", Jaken questioned his master.

"Nothing, Jaken. Stay here.", Sesshoumaru said, as Ah-Un stopped and Jaken ran into the dragon.

"But, my Lord ...", Jaken began to question, but Sesshoumaru was gone.

**At The Village**

Miroku's family grieved over their current losses. The families were now over the dreaded disease and it was time to bury the four children who didn't survive. As Inuyasha and Miroku prepared small funeral pyres, Kagome, Yasha, Kaori and Shippou tried to comfort the family. It was Inuyasha who stopped in his tracks first as the solitary figure appeared out of the forest. Miroku was the first to talk,

"Sesshoumaru."

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?", Inuyasha cockily asked of his brother.

"I am quite glad to see you too, little brother.", Sesshoumaru spoke as Inuyasha scoffed.

Sango whispered to Kagome, "Why do you suppose he's here?"

"I don't know.", Kagome whispered back.

Sesshoumaru took in his surroundings as he felt Tenseiga quiver even more. Seeing the four small covered bodies, Sesshoumaru understood. Tenseiga was demanding that they be revived.

"Move away.", Sesshoumaru ordered Miroku and Inuyasha, who stood near the bodies. Miroku quickly moved, pulling a skeptical Inuyasha with him.

Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga and looked at the bodies. '_The emissaries from the underworld_' , he thought, as the small demons appeared on the bodies. Quickly, he slashed Tenseiga through the air. Just as quickly, he turned to leave.

'_What was he cutting_?', Miroku wondered, as he heard first Miya, then Takei start crying. Soon Akira and Sen started moving. Sango screamed for joy as she went to comfort her now alive children. Miroku felt tears in his eyes as he silently thanked Sesshoumaru and Tenseiga. Kagome felt tears in her eyes, as she watched Inuyasha follow his brother.

Inuyasha caught up with Sesshoumaru in the forest.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, what's the deal? You were not around to revive Rin and Kohaku but now you show up outta nowhere and revive the kids. What game are you playing?"

"I owe you no explanation for my actions, Inuyasha, so stop your barking.", Sesshoumaru said to him, without ever turning to face his brother.

Unknowing to them, someone else had followed Inuyasha into the forest. Hearing the rustling of leaves, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned to see a little girl appear out of the bushes.

"Why are you here, Ai?", Inuyasha queried the child, "Go home."

Ignoring his command, Ai looked at Sesshoumaru and then back at Inuyasha, "Who is that man?", she asked.

Not really wanting to answer her, Inuyasha nonetheless said, "This is Sesshoumaru, my half-brother."

Looking back to Sesshoumaru, Ai bowed and said, "Sesshoumaru, thank you for saving my brother and cousins. My name is Ai."

"I know who you are.", and with that, Sesshoumaru turned and left into the forest.

Ai looked at Inuyasha and commented, "Doesn't say much, does he?"

"Nope. Never did.", and, taking her hand, Inuyasha led her back to the village.

A few days later, Kaori was busy doing her chores. Things had started to return to normal after the disease had hit. Kagome came out to help her daughter wash laundry. As the women washed, they were unaware of the presence of some men behind them. Before either had a chance to scream, they were grabbed and taken away. Inuyasha and Yasha were busy at Kaede's village and were totally unaware of what had occurred at their home.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The two women had been hog-tied, blindfolded, gagged and thrown over horses. Both wondered if the other was all right. After what seemed like forever, the horses stopped and the women were taken, roughly, into a house.

They were kept tied up, but their blindfolds and gags were removed. That's when they saw their abductors.

"You! You're the man from the marketplace!", Kagome spoke in English as her daughter looked at her confused.

"Yes, my lady. My name is Wendell, William Wendell. I come from London, England. And, as I said to you, your daughter intrigues me. So does your ... husband ... is it?"

"When my husband gets here, you'll be sorry. He'll destroy your sorry ass."

"My my, such language for a lady. I am waiting for him, my lady. You see, he'll be my star attraction and your daughter here,", he looked at Kaori and turned her chin in his hand as she growled at him, "She will be my slave."

"That will never happen. Like I said, my daughter could claw you to death."

"All fillies can be broken. Your daughter is no different. And you, you will be my bait.", he said, looking at Kagome.

Back at the village, Inuyasha and Yasha returned, hungry and tired. Inuyasha noticed that there wasn't any scent of food wafting from the house. Going inside, he saw Hiroshi, Jasmine, Kohana, and little Kazuo, but no Kagome. Or Kaori.

Looking at Hiroshi, he asked, "Where's mama?"

Jasmine piped up, "She was washing with Kaori."

'_She should have started dinner by now_.', Inuyasha thought as he walked out the door and headed over to the river. Yasha came running over to him,

"Oto-san, Mama and Kaori seem to be missing. The laundry is still there, but there appears to have been a struggle."

Inuyasha ran down to the river, and sure enough, his nose picked up three unfamiliar male scents. The women's scents were fresh enough to follow. He could also tell they had been taken away by horseback.

'_Fools_', he thought to himself, then said to Yasha, "Go over to Miroku's and Sango's. Tell them what happened. They'll help you take care of Kazuo and the others."

"Where are you going, Oto-san?"

"Where else? To get your mother and sister."

"Shouldn't I come with you?"

"No, I need you to stay here. Should something happen to me, you can lead Miroku to us. If you're with me, Miroku will have no one who lead him by scent."

Yasha nodded that he understood and headed back to the house. Inuyasha easily traced the horses scent deep into the Western Lands. Following the scents, he came upon a small castle in an old town. Some people still appeared the live in the town, but the castle appeared mostly deserted.

'_Except for Kagome and Kaori_.', he thought. Entering the castle, he focused on Kagome's scent first, as he realized the girls were separated. Hurrying down halls, he could tell he was getting closer. '_Fools think they can outsmart a dog's nose, do they_?', he thought as he came upon a room where he could tell Kagome was.

Opening up the door, he saw Kagome chained up in the middle of the room.

"KAGOME!", he called out.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as her face registered relief first, and then horror and concern. Yelling back to Inuyasha, she said,

"Don't come any closer, Inuyasha. It's a trap!"

Ignoring her plea, Inuyasha started to run towards her, but aware of what she said, his senses were on high alert. Sensing the danger, Inuyasha pulled all sorts of moves, from jumping, rolling, and dodging to avoid all the trickery that had been set up for him. Getting to Kagome, he smiled a cocky smile as he kissed her and broke the chains.

"See, nothing to worry about.", he said to her.

"An excellent show as always, my love.", Kagome said, thinking the danger was over. As they stood up to leave, Inuyasha felt a sharp point in his hip. Looking down, he pulled a dart from his hip. He stared at the dart in confusion as he felt waves of nausea and dizziness sweep over him. As he fell to the ground the last word he heard was Kagome screaming his name,

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As Inuyasha began to come too, he still felt dizzy and sick. As he focused his eyes, he realized he was in a room, surrounded on three sides by metal bars. His mind registered he was alone. At least, Kagome wasn't there. And neither was Kaori. But, other people were present.

"So, dog, you've awakened."

Sitting up and holding his hand to his head, Inuyasha focused on the voice. He recognized the face.

"It's you, you bastard! Where's Kagome? And where's Kaori?"

"Kagome? Oh, is that your mate? Dogs don't marry, do they?"

This statement drew a growl from Inuyasha. Standing up, he flexed his claws and yelled,

"I'll kill you, you fucking bastard.", he yelled as he ran towards the cage, determined to break it open. Hitting the bars, a huge shock sent Inuyasha reeling backwards in pain, '_Damn it all to hell. What the fuck was that_?', he thought as he stared at his burnt palms.

"You won't escape from that cage. The bars are electrified. All you will get is a nasty shock.", the man laughed as Inuyasha growled again.

_(A/N: ok ok, I know they didn't harness electricity back then but I figure if Miss Takahashi can create that freaky dude from the Schichinitai with all the gadgets on him, I can have electrified fencing! Now back to our story!)_

'_Electrified? What the hell does that mean_?', Inuyasha thought as he took in his surroundings. Going closer to the bars, he reached out and touched it, only to recoil when he was severely shocked again. Looking at his captors, he demanded again,

"Where is Kagome? And where is Kaori? I want to know.", he demanded, as he sniffed the air quietly. He could smell that Kaori was still in close range, but Kagome's scent had faded.

"This Kagome was no longer needed. I was nice and set her free. You should thank me for that, dog. And, Kaori is it? The beautiful child? She will soon be my lover. I live for deflowering young girls and she's a fine looking specimen, I must say."

Inuyasha growled louder this time, but stayed away from the cage. Getting shocked over and over wasn't going to save his daughter.

The man laughed again, "So dogs can be taught quickly. Even demon dogs. Oh, and just for an introduction, my name is William Wendell and this is my assistant, Percy.", Wendell said, as he waved his hand to the younger man, "And, I believe your mate called you, Inu ... Yasha? Well, that won't do at all, now will it. Specimens and freak shows must have proper names. You will now be called ...The Dog Boy! Yes! Yes! That will be perfect! Ahhhh, people will come from all over to see you perform. I'll be even richer than I am now!"

Inuyasha's growl grew louder as the man talked. He didn't understand what this man Wendell meant when he talked about "specimens and freak shows", but Inuyasha didn't like it. But right now, he had to figure out how to rescue Kaori and get back home.

In another room of the castle, Kaori was chained to a bed. She wasn't worried about the chains, they were nothing to her, but this man that was keeping an eye on her was freaking her out. He kept walking around her, looking her up and down, and licking his lips. Finally, he sat down beside her,

"Hey pretty ... I'll set you free if you agree to suck my cock.", the man said to her in a language she didn't understand.

The man touched her face and proceeded to let his hand drift down to the front of her kimono. Sensing no resistance and not realizing who he was dealing with, he freed Kaori from her chains. Now Kaori knew she could get away easily, but something in her brain told her to stay put. No, Uncle Miroku and her father had warned her about men like this and she wanted to make him pay.

The man stood up and dropped his pants, pushing his engorged member closer to Kaori's mouth. Grabbing her hair and pulling it back, he forced her to open her mouth as he forced his cock inside. As she closed her mouth and nearly gagged on the man's cock, Kaori prepared for her revenge. Coyly looking up at her captor, she smiled sweetly ... and then sank her fangs deep into the offending part. As the man screamed, he tried to pull away, but Kaori refused to give in. Finally, she released him, leaving his member partially hanging off. As the man held himself and cried, Kaori made her escape, sniffing the air for her mother. Realizing that her mother wasn't there, but not realizing that her father was, Kaori made her escape and bounded back to her home. Freedom never tasted so good.

Back in the room with Inuyasha, another man came running into the room, speaking quickly in a language Inuyasha didn't comprehend. The man who called himself Wendell went running out of the room, while Percy stayed to keep watch on Inuyasha. Eventually, Wendell returned and glared at Inuyasha,

"It appears your daughter has attacked one of my men and made her escape. I should have been more wary of her, but I didn't expect such resistance from a child. You, however, will not have the same chances.", then turning to Percy he said, "Drug him."

Percy, careful to stay far enough away from the electrified cage and those claws, aimed a tube at Inuyasha. Blowing into the tube, another dart pierced Inuyasha's leg. Feeling the same wave of dizziness and nausea from before, Inuyasha felt himself falling to the floor. His last thought before blacking out was,

'_At least Kaori and Kagome are safe_.'


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Wendell raced to the room where the Lord of the castle awaited.

"So, Wendell, the girl has escaped."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but you should have seen what she did to her guard."

"You fool. She was your prize. All I asked for was to get what she has in her possession. Now I suggest you go out and find her before she returns to her home."

"Yes, my Lord. I will send my men out for her immediately."

"How is that poison I gave you working on Inuyasha?"

"It works like a charm, my Lord. He is a fine specimen. Thank you for helping me capture him."

"Of course. Now go get your slave."

Wendell bowed to the man as he rushed out to retrieve Kaori. The man smiled an evil smile and said to himself,

"Inuyasha. You will soon be out of my way for good. And the sacred jewel will be mine and I will be able to get out of this wretched body and get my own body.", as he said this, he laughed, a laugh so evil it would make any normal man shiver in fright.

Kaori stopped by a river. She didn't know what made her stop, but something in her mind told her she needed to go back to the castle. Turning around and heading back, she realized now why she felt so compelled to return,

'_My mother's scent wasn't in that castle. But, was it my father's scent that I'm recalling now? Was he at the castle_?', she thought. Racing back through the forest, her inexperience showed as she decided she needed to find her father. She soon regretted her decision when she was captured by Wendell's men.

Fighting like a wildcat, Kaori was soon subdued by a dart similar to what had been used on her father. When she awoke, she was faced to face with Wendell and someone else she couldn't believe,

"Kohaku? That's impossible. You died.", Kaori spoke to the familiar figure in front of her.

"Bow to the lord of the castle, girl.", Percy demanded of her as she was hit over the head with something. As Kaori fell to her knees, the lord just laughed.

"Yes, Kohaku did die, didn't he. But, you wouldn't remember that Kohaku died before and I brought him back. Now, I want something you took from me a long time ago."

"I never took anything from you.", Kaori spat at him.

"Of course, you wouldn't remember. You weren't even born yet. Your father thought her destroyed me but he didn't. And the jewel ... you absorbed the jewel and I want it back."

'_The jewel? What is he talking about_?', Kaori thought through her drug induced haze. Before she had a chance to say anymore, she felt a sword slice deep in her side and get pulled out, as a pinkish orb flew out of her wound. Watching "Kohaku" grab the jewel and start laughing, Kaori thought she would faint dead away. Wendell thought the same thing,

"You sliced her open. She'll die now.", Wendell cried out to the lord.

"She's a half-demon. She'll be healed by tomorrow. Then you can have your prize. I have what I want. Do with her what you please.", and with that, the fake Kohaku walked away. Wendell ordered his men to take her back to her room and re-chain her,

"And you saw what she did to Smith, remember she's mine, don't touch her!", he ordered.

Deep in the forest of the western lands, Kagome awoke, confused and disoriented. She looked around and realized she didn't know where she was. As her memories returned, she remembered what happened to Inuyasha. Worried about him and Kaori, she trembled and tried to think of what she could do. Finding a river, she took a cool drink to clear her head. She then started to follow the river, hoping to come to a village.

Actually, her luck was better than that, when she came to a clearing. Sitting by a rock was someone who she hoped would help her.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru looked up and stared at Kagome. Jaken spoke to her first,

"What are you doing here?", he asked suspiciously.

Before she could stop herself, Kagome found herself crying and spitting out the whole story of what had occurred to Inuyasha, Kaori and herself. Sesshoumaru, being his normally cool self, just sat and listened. As Kagome finished, Sesshoumaru ordered to Jaken,

"Jaken, get some food for Kagome."

"My Lord, why me?"

"JAKEN!", was all Sesshoumaru had to say as Jaken trembled and hurried off to find food for their guest. Sesshoumaru then spoke to Kagome,

"You will eat and then Ah-Un will take you back to the village."

"But, Inuyasha. Kaori. What about them ..."

"Leave it to me."

After Jaken returned with some berries and vegetables, Kagome ate and then she climbed on Ah-Un's back for a ride back to her village. She was exhausted and something told her to believe Sesshoumaru.

Back at the castle, Kaori regretted coming back to the castle. She berated herself for being so stupid. Her father can handle himself. Quietly, she broke the chains that bound her and climbed out of the bed. Seeing the single guard at her door, she came up behind him and clawed him deeply. As he ran away screaming in pain, she quickly broke through the window and ran, jumping high into the trees like her father had taught her to do. She refused to be someone's present! she planned to get home and get Yasha and Uncle Miroku to help her father. She knew she couldn't stay for she felt far worse would happen to her than what had already happened. No. She resolved to stay free this time.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Wendell entered the room that housed their caged dog. Inuyasha was starting to wake up from the second poisoned dart. Holding his head as if trying to get the world to stop spinning, he tried to focus his eyes on his captor. Wendell had someone else with him.

"I brought you a gift, dog. A new mate. This is my slave that I captured in a small country called Egypt. Her name is Isis. She will do whatever your heart desires. Ahhhh, she is a Nubian beauty, isn't she?", Wendell cooed to her as she nuzzled her master. He ordered his slave to strip as his men shut down the electricity to the cage. Opening up the door, the woman was pushed into the cage with Inuyasha. Looking at her new master, the young woman trembled as Inuyasha growled at Wendell.

"I have only one mate, you bastard. Clothe her. I have no desire for her."

"Ahhhh, but really, dogs don't care. All they want is to mate. Your mating will be part of the show. How does a dog-boy mate?"

Inuyasha growled again, as loud as he could. He wished he wasn't feeling as woozy from the drug. When they pushed the slave girl in, it would have been a perfect time to break free.

Wendell left the two alone, assuming that Isis would be able to win over her new master. Inuyasha sat against the wall with no bars and ignored the young girl. She came over and wrapped her arms around her new master, trying to show him her submission. All Inuyasha did was growl his disapproval. Realizing she didn't understand Japanese, he barked at her, trying to scare her off, which he succeed. The girl quickly crawled to the other side of the cage and curled up.

Feeling sorry for the girl, Inuyasha removed his hitoe and then his yukata. Isis, thinking this was a sign of compliance, started to come closer to Inuyasha. Again, Inuyasha growled and barked at her, ordering her away from him. But, then, he threw his yukata to her, hoping she would take the hint and use it to clothe herself. He pulled his hitoe back on. He definitely didn't want to be without his fire rat cloth. He was satisfied when she did pull the yukata onto her naked body.

Later that day, they drugged Inuyasha again with a dart. Wendell decided that the dog would need to remain tranquilized. The next time he would awaken they would be back in England.

In the Forest

Sesshoumaru searched the lands for the small castle Kagome had described. All humans smelled similar to him and he couldn't seem to track Inuyasha's scent. About four days after Kagome had left him, he found a rundown old village. It wasn't Inuyasha's scent that he had tracked. It was someone else's.

"Naraku!", Sesshoumaru growled to himself. How can this be, Naraku was dead. Inuyasha had even fought Naraku's spirit in the spirit realm. Did Inuyasha not succeed again?

'_Damn you, Inuyasha. Can't you do anything right_?', Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Following the Naraku's scent, Sesshoumaru headed west, to the Japanese coast.

**Back at the Village**

Kaori and Kagome rejoiced at being reunited, but Inuyasha remained missing. Miroku formed a rescue party with himself, Yasha, Kagome and Kaori. Leaving on Kirara and Ah-Un, they followed Kaori's directions. After they were away from Sango, Kaori told them about the lord of the castle and what he had said to her. And the jewel. This confused Kagome.

"Why couldn't I sense the jewel inside of Kaori?", Kagome wondered out loud.

"I'm more concerned about this fake Kohaku. It sounds as if Naraku is still controlling Kohaku.", Miroku said.

"But we buried Kohaku.", Yasha added, "How could he get the body."

"Naraku is very clever and a nasty mastermind. He has to be the one behind all this.", Miroku explained to Yasha.

Arriving at the castle, the group searched, but came up empty. The castle was deserted.

"The scents go west if we want to follow them.", Kaori told everyone.

"Uncle's scent is here too. And it also goes west.", Yasha added.

"I suggest we stay here and see if Sesshoumaru returns and what he has to say.", Miroku suggested.

"I agree.", Kagome said.

As the group sat around, Kagome still questioned how she could sense the jewel inside her daughter.

"Maybe Naraku did something to you or your mind that made you not realize the jewel was present.", Yasha suggested.

"Or maybe the jewel didn't want you to know of it's presence.", Miroku suggested.

After a while, a pinkish ball circled the area and Sesshoumaru materialized. Kagome anxiously asked him what had occurred. Sesshoumaru quietly explained that Naraku was involved and that he had traced their scent to the coast, but the scent stopped there. They had obviously boarded a boat.

"Bound for England, no doubt.", Kagome said sadly.

"Where?", Miroku asked.

"England. A country far to the west of here.", Kagome said, then brightened up, "Maybe Yasha and I can follow the ship on Kirara or Ah-Un. I know the general direction it would be sailing in and Yasha could smell for Inuyasha and ..."

"I couldn't even pick up Inuyasha's scent. I doubt he would be able to.", Sesshoumaru said, looking at his nephew.

"Does this mean we've lost Oto-san again, mother?", Yasha asked sadly.

Kagome looked at her son and daughter's sad eyes. She refused to give up this time. She refused to live without Inuyasha. She would find a way to get him back.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Dejected, the group headed back to the village. Miroku and Kagome explained all they could to Sango. Naturally, Sango was distressed to hear about Inuyasha's capture, Naraku's return and that her little brother's body had been used in this foul game.

These latest mishaps brought questions of curiosity from all the children, and the three adults spent the next couple days telling their story.

Kagome thought long and hard about how she would go about getting Inuyasha back from England. Sango even tried to help.

"Maybe Tamae could help out.", Sango suggested.

"Maybe. But I haven't seen her since she finished training me."

But the idea stuck in Kagome's mind. She knew where Tamae was in the future. Plus she knew her pups were safe in the future. She decided to talk it over with Miroku and Sango. Sitting in their home, they chatted about her decision.

"I've decided to take the pups back to my time. Inuyasha would want it that way."

"But, Kagome, if you go, you can't return without Inuyasha.", Shippou said.

"I know, but I'm hoping I can find Inuyasha or find Tamae or anything that will help me. If not, then the pups are safer in the future."

Miroku, Sango and Shippou agreed with her decision. That night, Kagome sat her children down and talked to them. They were excited to see their Grandmama, Grandpa and Uncle Souta again, but upset that they might not return to the feudal time.

"Mama, I don't want to stay in your time forever. It smells there.", Kohana said, wrinkling up her nose.

"Yea and it noisy.", agreed Jasmine.

"I know you'd rather be here, but I need to find out if there is anything I can do get your father back.", Kagome said to them.

"Mama, I know you mean the best. We are behind you all the way.", Yasha said, as Kaori nodded. The other children also agreed with their older siblings.

That night, Kagome prepared jewelry for the children that she infused with magic to hide their demonic features. This way the children could exist in her world without hats.

The next day the family prepared their house by storing their belongings. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and their family agreed to assist with the animals, the farm and the inn. After they said their goodbyes, Kagome took her family through the well. Arriving in the modern era, the children raced into the house to greet Kagome's family. After the greetings, Kagome sat down with her family and explained what had occurred.

As Kagome relaxed in her house of the future, she made plans for the next day to find Tamae. She didn't have to worry, however. Not realizing that the house was always under surveillance, Kagome was surprised when an impish-looking man came to her door the next morning.

"Kagome. I'm glad to see you are well.", the man said to her.

"Who are you?", Kagome queried.

Removing a ring from his finger, his appearance changed to an impish creature.

"Jaken!", Kagome said, shocked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see you, Kagome. Now."

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Kagome quickly told Yasha she'd be back and left with Jaken. As they went down the shrine steps, she was surprised to see a black stretch limo waiting. Entering the car, she was greeted by a young, black-haired Japanese man.

"Kagome. Good to see you again.", said the man.

"Se...sshoumaru?", Kagome asked hesitantly. The man removed his signet ring, revealing the Sesshoumaru she knew. As she looked around the luxury car, she wasn't surprised to realize that Sesshoumaru appeared powerful.

"What do you want from me, Sesshoumaru?", Kagome asked.

"The same thing you want. Inuyasha back and Naraku dead."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Sesshoumaru had his driver take them home. When they arrived, Kagome stepped out of the limo onto a beautiful estate. She didn't know these estates even existed in Japan anymore. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru into the beautiful house and into an elegant living room. Motioning Kagome to seat herself, Sesshoumaru sat down himself. A maid came out and asked,

"Nakamura-sama, what would you like to drink?"

"My usual. Whiskey on the rocks."

"And you, miss?"

"May I have a glass of water?"

"Yes, my lady. Would you like that with a slice of lemon or lime?"

"Lime would be nice. Thank you."

The maid bowed and left but quickly returned with the drinks. After the maid left, a young woman entered the room.

"Aunt Kagome!", the woman said excitedly, "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Huh?", Kagome said as she looked at the woman.

"You don't remember me do you? I'm Ai."

"Rin's daughter Ai?", Kagome got up and hugged her, "I'm surprised to see you.", Kagome said as she thought, '_Alive_.'

"Ai is my wife.", Sesshoumaru informed Kagome, "Tamae gave Ai the same potion she gave you years ago."

"So you were the full-blooded demon she said she had used the potion on.", Kagome said, as Ai nodded.

After Ai and Kagome chatted for a while, Sesshoumaru finally started tapping his glass on the table, advertising his growing impatience. The women quieted down as Sesshoumaru spoke,

"Kagome, I know you are looking to get Inuyasha back. And, personally, I'm not happy with what he's been through. Plus, I would like to get rid of Naraku once and for all."

"I didn't know you cared about Inuyasha like that.", Kagome said.

"HMPH!", Sesshoumaru snorted, "He still shares my father's blood. And anything that happens to him affects my father's memory."

"Is that it?", Kagome said coyly, thinking, '_You'll never admit to anything, will you_?'

"Anyway, I have a business associate in England. His name is Peter Wendell.", Sesshoumaru pulled out a picture to show Kagome. Her shock was evident.

"This is Inuyasha. As a human.", she said and muttered to herself, "and very short hair!"

"Actually, he is also using a magic spell. But, you see, Kagome, he doesn't know he is Inuyasha."

"What?"

"He has complete amnesia. He believes he is a British demon and that his father is William Wendell."

Kagome could only stare at Sesshoumaru as he told her the story.

"I met Inuyasha many years ago. I do not use my first name in my business dealings and my spell covers my looks and scent. When I came upon Inuyasha during a business deal I, of course, realized he wasn't dead like I had assumed all these years. But he has no idea who is he. And worse yet, William Wendell isn't the William Wendell you met back in the Feudal Era. He is Naraku in disguise. Now, I need to ask you, Kagome. When we spoke in the Feudal Era, you told of Inuyasha's capture. I need you to remember everything that happened when you were in the castle."

Kagome sat and thought for a while and then started reiterating her story. Eventually, she mentioned the poison dart.

"Poison dart?", Sesshoumaru said, eyebrows raised, "You didn't mention that before. DAMN! Naraku must have supplied them with tetradoxin!"

"Tetradoxin? Puffer fish poison?"

"Yes. Tetradoxin is dangerous to humans but is terrible for demons as well. For a full-blooded demon such as myself, the poison would kill us in a matter of moments. But for a half-demon, we really do not know what it does, but what research has been done shows that it affects the demon-blood, making it recede until it becomes dormant. It also cause severe weakness and dizziness among other problems. With enough long term exposure it causes amnesia. I'm figuring they doped up Inuyasha long enough to get him to England. But, I figure on the trip over, Naraku overtook Wendell. Naraku has the Shikon Jewel, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I believe he does. How did you know?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "The story is long. The things Naraku did and has been doing. And Inuyasha too. I'll tell you all about it on the trip to England."

"We're going to England? Why?"

"Because I am hoping that your scent or your face will trigger Inuyasha's memories. To help us defeat Naraku."

"Ok.", Kagome agreed.

A few days later, Kagome packed and said goodbye to her family as the limo picked her up and took her to Tokyo airport. She was led to a luxury corporate jet. She was handed a passport with the name, "Junko Nakamura" on it. She questioned Sesshoumaru about it,

"I don't want Naraku to recognize you. Here is a necklace that Ai made for you. It will disguise your looks until it is time to reveal them to Inuyasha."

Kagome complied and placed the necklace around her neck. Once airborne, Sesshoumaru filled her in on the horrible things that happened because of Naraku and Inuyasha. He also informed her that Inuyasha was again married.

"He can't be. He's married to me!", Kagome cried.

Sesshoumaru shook his head at her emotional outburst, "If you cannot control yourself, this will not work. He doesn't know himself. Do you think he will remember he was married 400 years ago?"

"No, I suppose not.", Kagome said, dejectedly.

The rest of the flight was spent in silence as they headed to meet up with Inuyasha, or Peter Wendell.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Landing in Heathrow Airport, Sesshoumaru and Kagome went through customs posing as father and daughter. A limo drove them to the exclusive Lanesborough Hotel and there they settled into two luxurious suites. After showering and resting, Sesshoumaru called on his "daughter",

"I have arranged a dinner meeting with Naraku and Inuyasha, or as we'll call them Mr. Wendell and Peter. Inuyasha doesn't like using the last name. I'm hoping that it is a part of his memory coming through."

Just before dinner, a gorgeous red Gucci gown arrived at Kagome's suite along with a pair of red, high-heeled pumps and lingerie. The gown was sexy, yet conservative, with a slit that showed off Kagome's leg and folds of fabric that layered down the back. Dressing quickly, she answered the knock on her door and was greeted by her "Oto-san", dressed to the nines in an Versaci tuxedo. She had to admit, he looked good.

They took the limo to a restaurant with a name that Kagome couldn't pronounce, but she knew it was French. Sesshoumaru informed her that he would order for her. It was customary. She agreed again. Entering the restaurant, the maitre'd showed them to their table, where Inuyasha and Naraku, uhm, actually, William and Peter Wendell, waited for them. Kagome couldn't help but stare. Inuyasha always looked handsome as a human, but dressed in a tuxedo, he looked incredible. The men stood and bowed to their Japanese guests and Kagome and Sesshoumaru bowed back. As Sesshoumaru had hoped, Inuyasha aka Peter, couldn't take his eyes off of "Junko". What Sesshoumaru hadn't told Kagome, on purpose, was that "Peter" was a British playboy.

As Sesshoumaru and Naraku discussed business, Inuyasha was busy discussing Junko. Kagome quickly realized that Inuyasha was flirting with "Junko" and began to realize that "Peter" was obviously a lecher, since he was supposedly married. She knew this was all Naraku's influence.

After dinner, Peter asked Junko to join him for a night of dancing. Sesshoumaru agreed to let her go, but not before telling her quietly, not to let anything out yet. She agreed and left with Peter/Inuyasha.

Since "Junko" had never seen London (and Kagome hadn't before either), Peter/Inuyasha showed her the town. By 3 am they were walking along the river Thames and Peter/Inuyasha was talking to her,

"I feel like I've known you my entire life. All my marriages have been empty. By the time my wives would pass away from old age, I would be glad to be free. But you, you are nothing like any of the wives that I've had."

"I hadn't realized you had been married so many times.", Kagome/Junko said, trying to be friendly.

"Well, I assumed your father told you I was a demon. That doesn't scare you, does it?"

"No, of course not. Nothing about you scares me."

As the sun rose, Peter/Inuyasha took Junko/Kagome to a beautiful little coffeehouse, telling her they had the best scones and teas in all of England. Kagome realized from her chats with Inuyasha that he hadn't changed that much. While he may have married often in his amnesiac state, he seemed to marry out of loneliness. And even though he was married, which he admitted to her, he still appeared lonely. He complained that all his wives ever wanted was status and prestige and that his father had set up all his marriages. He longed to fall in love for real, he told her.

Kagome's heart felt for him and when no one was looking, she removed her necklace. As her appearance changed, Inuyasha just stared at her.

"Are you a demon too?", he asked.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you wearing a demonic necklace to hide your appearance?"

"Because, well, Peter, do you recognize me? At all?"

"No, I don't think so. Should I? Though this you is even more beautiful than the one you were hiding."

"Peter, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And your name isn't Peter Wendell. You have amnesia. Your name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, you say? How can that be?"

"It is. Your name is Inuyasha. You and I are married in the Feudal Era. We have 6 children. The man I was with tonight is your half-brother Sesshoumaru. And the man you think is your father, is your mortal enemy, Naraku."

Inuyasha got up and started to walk away, "I don't know where you're getting these stories from, Miss. But, I would remember being married to you. And if we were married in the Feudal Era, why are you still alive if you are not demon."

"Oh, Inuyasha, please remember. I travel through the well. Remember your friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, old Kaede. Remember your first love, Kikyou."

Inuyasha just stared at her like she was crazy. Finally he said, "I need to leave. I'm sorry, Junko or Kagome or whatever your name is. I thought you were somebody special. Somebody different. I didn't realize you were crazy."

Realizing her mistake and that she pushed Inuyasha, she urged him, "Don't say anything to your father." as she started to leave.

"Oh, don't worry. I have no plans to destroy the business relationship my father has with Nakamura.", with that "Peter" pulled out his cell phone and called her a cab. Then the two parted ways.

Back at the hotel, Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome had removed her necklace. He knew she had done what he told her not to do. He chastised her sharply for going against his orders. All Kagome could do was cry. Damn how she missed her Inuyasha!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The next day, Kagome woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Thinking it was Sesshoumaru calling, she picked it up, surprised at the voice on the other line.

"Hey."

"Inu .. I mean Peter. Good Morning."

The man on the other line chuckled, "I've decided you can call me anything you want. Look, can we meet for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 9:30. Meet me in front of the hotel."

"Ok, I'll be there."

Kagome dressed in jeans and a sweater and headed out into the misty London morning. She was surprised when she saw Inuyasha in tight leather pants, a leather jacket and boots. Looking past him, she saw why. He had arrived on Suzuki Ninja motorcycle. Handing her a helmet, he said,

"Let's go."

She put her helmet on and climbed on behind Inuyasha and held on. It felt so perfect. Too soon, they arrived at a quaint English restaurant. After parking, they went inside and was seated at a window side table. After ordering, Inuyasha started talking.

"Junko uhm whatever your name is ..."

"It's Kagome."

"Ok, Kagome. Look, I don't know about all that stuff you said yesterday, but I do know that I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Your face, your scent. It's so familiar. I know I must have known you before. You said we were married. Were we happy?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. Very happy."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Hmm ... I don't know what it's like to be happy. At least in a relationship. Did we have children?"

"Yes, we have 6. Inuyashakazu is 16, Kaori is almost 12, Hiroshi is 8, Kohana is 6, Jasmine is 5 and Kazuo is nearly 2. Did you have children with your other wives?"

"Yes.", he said quietly, "And they are all spoiled brats. They do whatever my father asks of them."

The couple spent the rest of the day together. Inuyasha never wanted Kagome to leave. It was the first time he could remember feeling this way. Later in the afternoon, Inuyasha took Kagome to his English country estate. He took her there because he knew his wife wasn't there. There he felt safe enough to remove the ring that masked his demonic features. As the real Inuyasha emerged to Kagome, she found herself unable to stay away from him. Inuyasha began showing her around the estate, enjoying just being next to this vibrant, alive woman. Not being able to help himself, he found himself pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

To Kagome, it was the Inuyasha she knew, as she kissed him back with just as much passion. Inuyasha soon picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her down on the huge, king-size poster bed, they laid together in each other's arms, kissing and petting each other. Both were lost in the moment and they were soon making love. They made love for hours. Once sated, they held each other tightly, as if afraid to let go. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome,

"Kagome. I must be with you. I love you. I know it sounds sudden, but I'll divorce my wife. I'll go back to Japan with you. I'll be your husband again and a father to our children. Just tell me yes."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs. She didn't know what to say. She wanted Inuyasha back, but she wanted him to remember their past. She whispered back,

"I need to return to Japan soon. But, yes, I want you with me."

"I'll go with you. My lawyers can handle my divorce."

"No, Inuyasha. You can't. Naraku ...uhm.. your father may do something. Wait for me. I'll send for you. Trust me, please."

"I don't like it Kagome. I want to leave here and be with you. But, I trust you. I'll wait here and I won't say anything."

The next day, Inuyasha drove Kagome back into London and dropped her off at the hotel. He left her with a kiss and made her promise she would return to him. As he pulled away, Kagome ran upstairs to Sesshoumaru's suite. As he answered the door, he found a crying Kagome. Inviting her inside he said to her,

"I know you've been with Inuyasha all day. You're risking his life with Naraku. If Naraku discovers us ..."

"I know, Sesshoumaru. But, I need to find out. There has to be a way to change history. There must be some way to stop what occurred.", Kagome spoke, her breaking, knowing that her hanyou had spent the last 400 something years in a miserable existence.

"There is a way. But it can be dangerous. Very dangerous. We will need to return to Japan."

"Fine. Let's go. The sooner the better."

Sesshoumaru contacted his people and ordered the plane readied for the return trip to Japan. That afternoon, Kagome and Sesshoumaru boarded the plane and left Inuyasha and London behind.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Arriving back in Tokyo, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were driven back to Sesshoumaru's estate. Sesshoumaru spoke with his wife before the two sat down with Kagome. Ai spoke first,

"I understand you want to try to change history."

"Yes, I have to stop this whole thing from happening."

"Kagome, you are a demon ninja witch. You trained me as one."

"I did?"

"Yes. As a demon ninja witch, you have the power to control time. You just haven't learned it yet. I can teach you who to control time."

"If I don't know how to yet, how do you?"

"It's confusing, I'll admit. But, see, once I teach you, then once you return to the past, you will have the knowledge and you will teach me."

As Kagome's head spun from the time travel idea, Ai continued,

"We need to decide when to send you back to, however."

"When did these men first appear, Kagome?", Sesshoumaru asked.

"At the first spring marketplace in 1566. Just before the chickenpox epidemic."

"That's it!", Ai exclaimed, "History was changed there in Japan. In the original history, there was no chickenpox outbreak in that part of Japan. It occurred near the capitol, Kyoto. I will send you back to about two weeks before the market opened. You will need to waylay them in Kyoto. It took about two weeks to travel between Kyoto and the castle town. I send you back, you stop them from coming to the town and that prevents that entire situation from happening!", Ai said with glee.

"That's all? Sesshoumaru said it was dangerous."

"Oh, it can be. Should anything happen to you, this you, your kids will be without a mother and a father. And you need to make sure you don't come anywhere near anybody back then who knew you. The history you are changing is the fates of these two men and that is all. That will start the snowball effect and change all the events. But, it is history you are messing with. Interact with the wrong person or persons could be catastrophic."

"Ok, now you're scaring me."

"You'll be on your own Kagome. The children cannot go with you.", Sesshoumaru warned.

"Not even Yasha?"

"No one. Only a demon witch can manipulate time. To try to take any of them back with you would destroy them. And there would be no recovery. Not even with the Tenseiga.", Ai told her.

"I have to do it. I understand why you didn't tell me this before. It's a very risky procedure. But, I have to try."

"I dislike you trying. If you fail, then my world will probably be destroyed as well.", Sesshoumaru told her, icily.

"I won't fail. I promise. Both of you."

Ai took Kagome into a room and began teaching her what she needed to know for the time manipulation. It took a few days for Kagome to learn all she needed, but Ai finally decided she was ready.

"Kagome, if this works, it will be strange, but you will know because you will sort of morph into the Kagome in the past. All your memories of this time here will be remembered. Now, I urge you to go back to the shrine and say goodbye to your children. Just in case."

"I will. Thanks Ai."

"Oh, and one more thing Kagome,"

"What's that?"

Ai whispered in Kagome's ear the spell to remove her necklace.

"After you are finished, go ahead and remove the necklace. But only if you promise to free Inuyasha as well. Kaede can assist you with that."

Hugging Ai, Kagome said, "I will. Thanks for everything."

Returning to the shrine, Kagome happily greeted her children and family. After all was settled, Kagome sat down and explained basically what she was going to do.

Kaori said, "Isn't that something like what they did in Harry Potter, Mama?", recalling the books that her mother had read to them.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't remember."

"Yea,", Yasha added, "They turned back time with a magic hourglass to rescue the hippogriff and Sirius Black.", then he added, "I hope it works, Mama."

"Well, if it doesn't, I need you all to be strong. But, I have a feeling you won't be fatherless. Like I told you, I met your father in London. If this doesn't work and history doesn't change, he may come here looking for me and you guys. If that happens, be easy on him. But, I think if that does happen, all will be fine.", she smiled at her children.

She made plans to return to the past the next day.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

As Kagome packed to return through time, she came across the necklace Sesshoumaru had given her. Something told her to bring it with her. Just before she was getting ready to leave, Yasha called for her,

"Oka-san, Uncle is here for you."

Kagome came downstairs and greeted Sesshoumaru. She was surprised at his visit.

"What's the matter?", she queried.

"Nothing. My driver will take you to the airport. There you will board a helicopter to take you to Kyoto. That way when you perform the ritual, you will already be in Kyoto of the past."

"That will be fine. It will save me time."

"Kagome, I want to warn you again, only interact with the foreigners. And I suggest you use the necklace. I do not know if Naraku is in Kyoto. Should he be there, I don't want him to recognize you."

"Of course, I understand. How long will it be until I know if I have succeeded? Do you know?"

"The change should take about an hour. Long enough for you to get far enough away so that, should you just disappear, nobody will see it happening. The people back in that time still believed in myth and magic but it is still unsettling to see a person just disappear from sight."

"And, I'll know I succeed if I become myself in the past, correct?"

"Yes, you will wake up with all your memories intact of all that has occurred. But, you will be the only one with those memories. Inuyasha, myself, Ai ... none of us will remember. That is the way it must be. To everybody else around you, it will be just as it was."

"Ok. I'll remember that."

"And one more thing,", Sesshoumaru started, "Take this, it may come in handy.", he said, as he handed her a katana. She looked at the sword as she took it from him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Don't be stupid. A woman. Alone. In the Feudal Era. Think Kagome. I know my half-brother had a lot of reasons for choosing you as his mate. I know he would never choose a stupid woman."

Kagome blushed. She didn't like him calling her stupid, but her remark was idiotic. Of course, without a man to protect her, she'd be vulnerable. Luckily, Sango and Inuyasha had shown her some moves so that she wasn't helpless. She knew she have to use them now. Saying goodbye to her family, Kagome left in Sesshoumaru's limo. As promised, a helicopter awaited her at the airport. She was in the air and heading to Kyoto. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She knew that by being in Kyoto when she performed the time-traveling ritual would prevent anybody she knew from seeing her. All she would have to worry about was the foreigners.

Arriving in Kyoto, a car whisked her to the Heian Jingo Shrine. She was told that she would be able to perform the ritual here in peace because it was off limits to the public today. Plus, it existed in the Feudal Ages. After arriving, her guide took her into a room where she could perform the ritual.

Kagome set up and performed what Ai had taught her. The feeling of dizziness that Ai had described would happen, began to swirl inside of her. Soon, she felt the dizziness go away. Putting everything away in her small bag, she got up and opened the door.

The shrine was now filled with people. People dressed in feudal era clothes. She had done the ceremony correctly. Ducking back inside, she put her necklace on and covered herself with a blue cloak Ai had given her. Securing the katana, she walked out amongst the throng of people. Then she realized, Kyoto was a big city even in ancient times, how would she find these men? Heading into the city, she listened to people talking. Listening carefully, she heard from folks giving directions to the east, that there was only one road to get past the mountains. This was her spot. The place she needed to be. She quickly headed out of the city, going east.

As she walked the road towards the mountain pass, she passed a horse, saddled up, beside the road. Deciding she needed more speed, she decided to "borrow" the animal. As she mounted him, a man, who had been in the process of "doing his business" behind a rock, came out with his pants around his ankles, calling for her to stop. She yelled back that she'd return the horse, not really knowing if she would. But she needed more speed.

Getting to the mountain pass, she saw that one side dropped steeply off into a chasm down to a river. The other side was mountainous. No escape. Not for the foreigners. Not for her. As she formulated her plan, she knew she had only one chance to execute it. She breathed deeply to keep herself calm. Hiding in the bushes with the horse, she waited. She could see a way down the road. The only time she left her spot was for nature's call. She had brought water and some food with her so she didn't need to leave for that. Now, it was only a matter of time.

She lost track of time, but she knew it was early morning. Her patience was paying off. In the distance, she saw the 7 man travel party. She recognized Wendell and Percy. And she saw that they had a women with them. A woman of color. Kagome mused that the woman must be from Africa. She was happy to see that Wendell was near the back of the party. This would play into her plan. As the party passed her spot, she pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and walked out behind the party, coming up behind Wendell and hissing, as she put her katana to his throat,

"I suggest you stop.", she said in a disguised voice.

Wendell stopped, terrified of the figure that held a sword to his throat. The other 6 men turned around and raised their swords. Kagome hissed louder,

"Tell them to drop the swords or you will find yourself sliced ear to ear." She had counted on these men being cowards, especially Wendell. She was correct in her assumptions.

"Drop your weapons, men.", Wendell ordered, shaking.

As the men did as they were told, Kagome hissed again,

"All weapons."

"Everything, men. Drop everything.", Wendell ordered.

The men did as they were told, as they glared at the hooded figure holding their master hostage. Kagome was surprised at all the weapons they had on their persons. She continued with her orders, yelling at the men,

"Throw everything over the chasm or he gets it. NOW!"

Confused and upset, the men followed her orders. But, she wasn't done. They had to waylaid a long enough time.

"UNDRESS!", she ordered. The men looked at the figure, shocked., "I said, UNDRESS! NOW! Or I slice his neck."

The men did as ordered and held their clothes in front of their privates. Standing there, undressed with their clothes covering their groins, they looked a pitiful crew.

"Over the chasm, boys! All your clothes, throw them into the chasm!", she ordered.

The men looked at each other and back at their master. Kagome pressed her sword deeper into his skin and he nodded frantically. He didn't want to die. The men complied and through all their clothes over the side of the cliff. Now their hands covered their groins. Backing up slightly, Kagome kept her sword pointed into Wendell's neck,

"Now you. Take all your weapons and your clothes and throw them over the side. Don't try anything funny. I know moves that will have you sliced before you get a chance to turn around.", she lied.

With his men helpless, Wendell did as he was told. He was scared and angry. As he undressed, he tried to reason with this figure. he offered the figure money, the woman, anything to save him from humiliation. The figure wanted none of it.

"Surely, you have your price. All men do.", Wendell said.

"I have no price, save for the fun I having right now.", the figure hissed in the strange voice. Once Wendell had finished stripping, he threw everything off the cliff.

Kagome couldn't resist the comment she know made. Wendell wasn't as shy as his other men, and stood up to the figure with his hands to his sides, giving the figure full view. She commented,

"No wonder you need a slave girl. You ain't got nuthin' to give a respectable woman.", Kagome said, trying to sound like Inuyasha with his brazen cockiness. The words had its effect. Wendell quickly covered himself with his hands. Finishing up with her "fun", Kagome ordered the men,

"Now, you will return to the town. Tell anyone who wants to travel this pass that I now control it and must pay to pass. You will be my examples!"

"But, who are you?", Wendell asked, nervously.

"HMPH! Your worst nightmare! That's all you need to know. Now go on ... or I'll change you all from roosters to hens in one painful slice!"

The men looked back and forth from one another, wondering what to do, when Kagome yelled, "GO!" The men quickly started to scramble as they headed back to town. The African woman, who had been watching from the side of the road, quickly followed them, casting frightened sideways glances at the hooded figure. Kagome could only guess what was going through HER mind. Kagome hurried and set the horse free, in the direction they had come from. She went and his further in the bushes. It was safe there. She could either fade from view here or, if that didn't happen, she could perform the ritual to get back home in the modern era. She sat by a maple and waited.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!"

She felt a hand slapping her cheek and a cool rag placed on her forehead. The world was spinning. It was dark. As she opened her eyes, she saw double, no, triple the images.

"Kagome! Are you awake?", the voice said.

Turning in the direction of the voice, she came face to face with golden orbs, silvery-white hair and dog-ears.

"Inu ... yasha?"

"Yea, of course. Who the hell else would it be? You gave me quite the scare. You came out to the corral to ask me something and you just fainted into the snow. Are you ok?", Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I had the weirdest dream. About you and Sesshoumaru and ...", she stopped as words and images flooded her head. No. It wasn't a dream, was it?

"Forget about that.", Inuyasha said, "Are you alright?"

Kagome sat up as Yasha brought her some tea. She looked around. Inuyasha was here, so were the pups. Had she succeeded?

"Where are we? When is this?", she mumbled.

"What?", Inuyasha stared at her, "Didja hit your head on the fence on the way down?", he said, looking her over.

"You're home, Mama. Where else would you be?", Kaori said to her mother.

Against Inuyasha's wishes, Kagome got up and headed to the window. The snow was falling gently outside. Reaching to her neck, the gold necklace that Sesshoumaru had given her was gone. She was back. She must have succeeded. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to Wendell and his men.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in Kyoto, 7 naked men arrived in town. The stares they received were the least of their worries. Samurai came up to them,

"A little cold to be running around like that, isn't fellas?", one samurai said as his comrades laughed.

"T-T-There's a crazy person in a blue hooded cloak at the mountain pass. Made us undress and throw away our weapons. Said it was going to kill us.", Wendell said, trembling.

"Was it human or demon?", the samurai asked.

"I don't know. I never saw it's face. But, it said it would require payment from now on to get through the pass.", Wendell continued.

"Oh really? We'll see about that. Must be a pesky demon. We'll take care of him. Go get some clothes on, men. You're scaring the women.", with that the samurai and his men headed out to the mountain pass.

Arriving at the pass, they broke up, searching for the demon. One of the men called to his superior, "I think I've found it." Heading toward their comrade, the other samurai just stood and stared. There before them stood a figure in a blue-hooded cloak. Removing the cloak, they discovered it was a small tree covered in the cloak, set up to look human.

They took the "figure" back to town. When the saw Wendell and his men, the one samurai through the "figure" to him, as Wendell backed up, frightened. This caused the samurai to laugh even louder.

"There's your figure!", one said, "Obviously, you've had too much sake. Not get outta my face before I kill you for wasting our time.", the samurai said before urging his horse on. Wendell picked up the "figure" and stared at it, angrily. He was pissed that someone had pulled a trick on him and humiliated him and his men.

Somewhere else in town, a man walked away from the scene, "These humans won't be able to assist me with what I need done.", he said to himself, bitterly., "They're pitiful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Early Spring, 1566**

The little village was beginning to awaken from its winter hibernation as the monk and the half-demon began preparing their fields for spring planting. Before winter had hit, the two families had had another successful week during Harvest Festival and had helped Kaede and the other villagers rebuild the small village near the sacred tree. The winter had been cold and bitter, but both families came through it unscathed.

As the world began to come alive once more, the women of the families happily aired out bedding, clothes and the houses, to rid the homes of the stale winter air and welcome in the fresh spring breezes. Kagome shared her bundle of fragranced oils that she burned with Sango and soon both homes smelled like strawberries, lemons, or oranges.

At Sango's urging, Kagome, Kaori, Kohana and Jasmine joined Sango and her girls at the first spring marketplace day. The marketplace was crowded with shoppers anxious to shake off the winter chills. Their little stall was crowded all day as the families sold their specialty crafts and wares. Kagome kept searching the crowds, looking for them. Sango quietly asked her,

'What's the matter, Kagome? Looking for someone?"

"Oh, No. I'm sorry Sango. My mother calls it 'people watching'. Just watching the interesting people.", Kagome said hurriedly.

Aya asked her mother if she could go visit Ronin at the castle. Her mother agreed, and Aya asked her Aunt Kagome if Kaori could come along. Kagome agreed and the girls left. The men still hadn't appeared. Kagome sighed contentedly. Now she knew for absolute certain she had succeed.

After packing up and preparing to head home, Kagome and Sango heard word that a nasty disease had struck down Kyoto and the city was quarantined. Hearing the description, Sango shuddered,

"I hope that doesn't come here.", she whispered to Kagome.

"I think we're safe.", Kagome whispered back.

After arriving home, the hanyou family sat down to dinner. Kaori excitedly announced,

"Ronin told me he's going to talk to Uncle Miroku about marrying Aya. Isn't that wonderful? But, Aya doesn't know yet. It's a secret.", Kaori bubbled.

"About time.", Inuyasha commented as Kagome just smiled. So this is what was supposed to happen. This is the way it should be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**A/N: No, this is not the end, just the end of this arc. I've got a lot more in store for our friends - I'll leave the angst behind for now and focus on LOVE! Love for Aya, for Cho, for Yasha and for Shippou! Stay tuned! AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!**_

**_While waiting for my next update, check out my newest story, a one-shot called "A Hanyou Odyssey". Let me know what you think!_**


	57. Chapter 57

_A/N: I just uploaded a one-shot called The Hanyou Odyssey. if you haven't done so, please check it out and give me some feedback. If you like it, I have another one-shot that I am thinking about getting out of my mind and onto the computer!_

Chapter 57

The heat from the sun beat down relentlessly on the humid, summer day. It had been a hot, dry summer and Inuyasha was glad they had grains and vegetables stored and money to purchase anything they needed. The crops were withering in the summer heat, as was the family of hanyous.

Miroku's daughter, Aya, was happily picking flowers and acting like a little girl. Her suitor, the young lord Ronin, had come and asked Miroku if he could marry Aya and Miroku agreed. While Aya and Cho happily planned her wedding, intended for the late summer, Sango busied herself with creating Aya's wedding ensemble and Miroku worried where he would come up with Aya's dowry. Since Miroku was a simple Buddhist monk working as a farmer to support his family, the lord's family had agreed to accept 2 steer and 450 yen to accept Aya into their family.

Inuyasha assisted his friend by giving Miroku one of his steer to use for the dowry. Inuyasha figured it was the least he should do, especially since he had already tossed a couple men off his property who desired Kaori and figured that since she was a worthless half-demon (no matter how pretty she was), Inuyasha would be willing to pay their hefty requests for dowries. Since Kaori wasn't ready to be married yet anyway, Inuyasha just calmly punched the men out then hauled them to the road.

Shippou, for his part, was hanging around both Kaori and Cho, batting his eyes and looking cute. Inuyasha ordered him away from Kaori a number of times, grumbling something that sounded like, "and you used to complain about me two-timing Kagome."

As Inuyasha grumbled about kids and misguided love affairs, Kagome just giggled and kissed his cheek as she nicknamed him, 'The Overprotective Dog'.

Inuyasha was thankful that Yasha, at least, hadn't lost his mind over a girl. He needed Yasha's assistance with running the farm. But even that was going to change.

The day of Aya's wedding came, and both families went to the castle for the ceremony and celebration. Aya looked absolutely stunning in the outfit that Sango had made for her. Throughout the festivities, Cho, Mirai, Nami, and Kaori walked around with stars in their eyes. Much to Miroku's (especially with 3 daughters to keep an eye on) and Inuyasha's chagrin, the men found themselves chasing away future suitors. Kagome joked to Sango that with a 16, 15, and 14 year-old it wouldn't be long until another wedding was taking place.

By summer's end, Cho was being courted by a young samurai in-training named Akifumi and Mirai had eyes for a young farmer's son named Shige. Miroku was tearing his hair out.

Rin's oldest, Uyeda, found numerous girls following him around whether he was at home (daughters of families staying at the inn) or in town when they were selling at their stall.

Yasha also found himself the object of some girls' attention, but he wasn't interested in any of them. Kaori played up her looks and flirted with all the young men and boys that went by the village or stayed at the inn. Much to her dismay, a simple growl or bark from her overprotective father kept most of the potential suitors at bay. Inuyasha knew HE would decide when Kaori was ready to look for a suitor and the tender age of 12 was not it.

The next Harvest Festival was a great success for many reasons. Most was monetary, but for Sango's daughters, it had two of them engaged to be married in the spring, as Cho's and Mirai's young men asked for their hands in marriage. Miroku was glad the festival was profitable, since now he had two dowries to pay.

Shippou, having lost Cho to Akifumi, tried to stay quietly around Kaori. He enjoyed her presence and her scent and he always could say they were just friends. But, in his heart, he had a deep growing affection for the free-spirited young hanyou girl.

Shortly after the festival, the cool autumn weather found Inuyasha tilling his ground for winter wheat, Yasha and the other pups preparing the barn stalls for winter, and Kagome washing woolen blankets and sweaters to shrink them before they were worn. As Kagome worked by the river, with Kazuo playing near her, she felt a figure approach as Kazuo said, "Lady". Kagome turned around and saw the young girl approaching. She looked familiar to Kagome, as she eyed the girl with silver-blue hair, purple eyes and a simple white kimono. As Kagome stood up, it came to her, who this child was. Kagome smiled as she greeted the girl,

"Shiori!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Shiori came up to Kagome and the two hugged each other.

"Shiori, I'm surprised to see you. What brings you all the way over here?"

"My mother died and I no longer desired to stay in the village without my mother. I started traveling and I met your raccoon-dog friend Hachi. He told me about your village and I thought I would come here to see you, if you don't mind."

"Mind? Of course not. Where is Hachi? I didn't see him with you."

"I don't know. Something spooked him at the castle town and he took off. He said he'd rather stay away from humans."

"That sounds like Hachi. Oh, this here is my son, Kazuo. He's my youngest. He just turned 2."

"He's adorable. May I hold him?"

"Certainly.", Kagome said, as she handed Kazuo over to Shiori, "Come along inside and have some lunch. I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

"That sounds great. Thank you, Kagome."

They entered the house and Shiori followed Kagome into the cooking area. As Shiori sat down and played with Kazuo, Kagome began slicing vegetables that she had brought up earlier in the root cellar. Uncovering the meat, she cubed it and placed it all in a pot to stew. As the smell wafted through the air, the house began to fill with hungry half-demons. As the entered, Kagome introduced them to Shiori. Kohana, Jasmine, Kaori and Hiroshi all came in to eat. Eventually, Inuyasha and Yasha came in. As Kagome introduced Yasha to Shiori, she noticed Yasha's eyes widen. The smile he flashed Shiori spoke volumes to his mother.

Inuyasha was surprised as well to see Shiori, but glad inside that she had sought them out after her mother's death. He knew all that Shiori had been through and knew she'd be safe here.

After lunch, Shiori asked if they needed any help around the village. Kagome told her she could help out the girls with their chores and stay in their bedroom. Kohana and Kaori showed Shiori where to put her stuff. After the girls left, Yasha asked his father about Shiori. His father told him about Shiori and how her blood red coral crystal strengthened the Tessaiga. After learning all about Shiori, Yasha commented,

"She sure is pretty."

As winter fell, the days found Yasha out hunting in the morning. Still being new to hunting, his catches were relegated to fish, rabbit and the occasional duck, but he always proudly presented them to Shiori. He was thrilled when Shiori would accept his kill and prepare their lunch from it. Shiori was impressed with Yasha's hunting skills for his age and told Kagome this. Kagome explained to her why he presented her with his kills. Shiori said to Kagome,

"I'm flattered. I never had a boy hunt for me before."

"Well, you two have a long time. Dog demons take about 100 years preparing their chosen for mating. Hunting for you is one step. He also vow to protect you. Eventually, you two will be old enough to decide if you want to mate."

"We're half-demons. We have plenty of time.", Shiori giggled, then she whispered to Kagome, "Yasha sure is cute."

Kagome smiled at Shiori. She believed there was someone for everyone and that Yasha had possibly found his match in Shiori. Later that night, she told Inuyasha about Shiori and Yasha,

"Yea, I know. He's begging me to show him more advanced tracking skills so he can hunt bigger game. I told him he has plenty of time.", Inuyasha said.

"So what do you think of Shiori and Yasha mating?", Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

Kissing her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her, Inuyasha whispered, "I think it's a good match."

"And what about Kaori and Shippou?", Kagome teased.

"If Shippou thinks he's gonna lay a finger on my little girl he's gonna find himself swimming with the fishes.", Inuyasha said, defensively.

"Now. Now. Kaori will be 13 this year. She's not so little anymore. I know it will be about 50 years or so till she matures a bit, but she has every right to start thinking about a mate. And she and Shippou make a cute couple."

"If I have my way, Kaori won't mate until she's about 600 years old. And that goes for Kohana and Jasmine too."

"Ahhhh ... my my. The overprotective father.", Kagome said, as she snuggled in his arms.

"Do me a favor, Kagome. The next time we have a kid, make sure it's a boy, will ya. This raising girls is for the birds."

"Uhhhh ... I told you before, dear, that's YOUR department. I have no decision on whether it's a girl or a boy."

"Fine. No more kids. Six is plenty."

"Whatever you say, my darling.", Kagome smiled to herself. She knew she drove Inuyasha crazy when she was fertile. If she ever wanted another one, he would be putty in her hands. Right now, though, she agreed. Six was plenty.

Spring arrived and Cho and Mirai married their suitors. News arrived from the castle that Lady Aya was expecting her first baby in the early autumn. Miroku and Sango happily welcomed the news of their first grandchild.

Spring turned into summer and the little inn flourished with visitors. Sango ran the teahouse with her daughters and Yasha and Shiori ran a small petting farm. One hot and humid day found Inuyasha relaxing in the hammock with Kagome and 3 year old Kazuo, swaying gently in the breeze. As the insects hummed around them, the trio was lost in their own happy thoughts. It shocked Kagome, then, when Inuyasha started to sit upright in the hammock, swinging it wildly.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?", asked Kagome.

"I don't know. Something's not right."

As Inuyasha looked around, almost in a daze, he saw two colored lights floating down towards him. Getting off of the hammock, Inuyasha stood as the lights landed. He gasped,

"Kikyou's shikigami."

As the two girls materialized completely, one said,

"Lady Kikyou awaits."

"Lady Kikyou wants to see you.", said the other.

Inuyasha stared at the girls then looked at Kagome, who was holding Kazuo in her arms.

"Go, Inuyasha.", Kagome urged, "It must be important."

Inuyasha came over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead and then the top of his son's head, he started to say,

"I'll be right back ..."

"No.", said the one shikigami

"Lady Kagome must come also."

"Huh?", said a shocked Kagome, '_Kikyou wants to see me AND Inuyasha_?', she thought. Taking Kazuo to Kaori, she told her and Yasha that she and papa would be back shortly. After climbing on Inuyasha's back, he raced after the lights.

'_What is it you want from us, Kikyou_?', Inuyasha thought as he raced through the forest.


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kikyou. I took my time writing this weekend because I wanted to see the new manga. I knew this would be the last we saw of Kikyou and I wanted to see how her death was handled. I admit, I used to be a Kikyou hater when she first came to be, but lately, her change of heart has won me over. She risked her life to save Miroku, Kohaku, and Kouga. Naraku wanted her to die with him before Inuyasha arrived. But he did arrive and she died in his arms. Their last kiss and Inuyasha's tears tore me up. Farewell, Kikyou._

Chapter 59

The pair arrived into the deep forest and saw Kikyou sitting against a tree. Inuyasha knew immediately something was wrong. As they came closer to Kikyou, she said,

"Inuyasha. Kagome. You've come."

"Of course we've come. Why wouldn't we?", Inuyasha huffed.

"Kikyou, what's the matter?", asked Kagome, concern in her voice.

"It's Naraku. He's returned.", Kikyou said as Inuyasha gasped. Kagome just looked worried. She was afraid that her time travel wouldn't eliminate Naraku's threat.

Kikyou opened her hitoe enough for Inuyasha and Kagome could see the old wound where Naraku had sliced her years ago. It was open and leaking shouki. Immediately, Kagome knelt down and placed her hands over the wound, trying to purify it. Kikyou started to push her away.

"There is nothing you can do. His jyaki is too strong. I didn't recognize Naraku. He was disguised as Kohaku. He attacked the other villagers and then me. All the children and elderly of the village are dead."

Kagome started crying. She was upset that she could do nothing. She had long since give up the rivalry she had assumed existed between her and Kikyou. She had realized that while Kikyou shared a bond with Inuyasha, so did she. It was a bond that transcended time and space. Kagome had come to realize, that in Inuyasha's heart and eyes, there was no rivalry. He loved them both, equally. Strongly. Desperately. Because she knew this, she wasn't upset with his next request. Even though they were married. No. She trusted him.

"Kagome.", he said quietly, "May we be alone?"

"Of course.", Kagome said as she walked away.

Inuyasha picked up Kikyou bridal style because she was so weak. Going to a clearing, he sat down, with Kikyou in his arms and on his lap. The two started talking.

"I'm sorry, Kikyou. I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you. I did a terrible job of protecting you."

"Don't worry about it. At least you came. That was enough. Inuyasha, I know you are married to Kagome. But, do you remember all those years ago, before Naraku tore us apart ...

_flashback_

_Kikyou: Inuyasha. Wouldn't you use the shikon jewel and become human?_

_Inuyasha: But if I become human, what would happen to you, Kikyou?_

_Kikyou: I'm the one who protects the jewel. If it no longer existed ... I'd be an ordinary woman_

_end flashback_

"Yeah. Would I forget that?", Inuyasha said, quietly, "Back then, I was going to become human and live together with you.", he said as he hugged her to him.

Kikyou smiled at the memory, "Finally. I would be an ordinary woman."

"Kikyou, you were the first woman that I ever loved. But, I couldn't do anything for you.", Inuyasha said, on the verge of tears.

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha softly, "This is first time ... I've ever seen you cry, Inuyasha."

"Kikyou, I...I couldn't save you.", Inuyasha said as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's ok. You came for me. I can accept that.", Kikyou said, smiling.

"Kikyou,", Inuyasha breathed, with tears falling. Gently, he kissed her as he hugged her close.

Kikyou whispered his name softly, "Inuyasha." and with that said, she disappeared into numerous balls of light that her soul collectors carried away, up into the sky.

Kagome watched from a distance, as the lights and soul collectors did a sort of dance around Inuyasha. As she came closer, the soul collectors did the same to her. She knew Kikyou was saying goodbye. Coming closer to Inuyasha, she softly spoke his name,

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around and Kagome could see the red rims of his eyes. She wanted to cry with him. For him. He came to her and hugged her close as he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"For what?", she asked surprised.

"Because of you, and only because of you, I am able to feel my pain. My loss. Never leave me, Kagome. Never. I love you. I couldn't live without you."

Inuyasha kissed his mate. Unlike the kiss he shared with Kikyou, this was full of passion and desire. He picked up Kagome and carried her to a secluded area. Setting her down, he took off his hitoe and placed it on the ground. Pulling Kagome into his arms again, he whispered,

"Make love to me. Here. I need to be in your arms. I need to be inside you. I ... I just need you. Desperately, Kagome. I need you to show me that you need me too.", Inuyasha said, tears filling his eyes again.

The two laid on the hitoe and made love. Kagome had felt Inuyasha's simple gentleness before, but something about this time was different. Was he making love to Kikyou she wondered. Her questions were answered when Inuyasha breathed her name over and over,

"I love you, Kagome. I need you, Kagome.", he repeated softly, breathlessly. After they finished, Inuyasha rolled onto his back, pulling Kagome on top of him. He pulled his hitoe off the ground and covered Kagome's naked body with it, leaving him open and vulnerable. He stared up at the moon and stars as he felt Kagome fall asleep, safe and protected in his arms. As he stared at the sky, he thought just one thought,

'_Farewell, Kikyou_.'


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The couple returned to the village arm in arm. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and asked her to join him in the hammock. Kagome responded that she would, soon. She needed to talk to Sango. Disappointed, Inuyasha let her go and went over to the hammock. Kagome smiled as Kazuo hopped off the porch where he was playing and climbed into the hammock with his papa.

'_Kazuo would be good company for Inuyasha right now'_, thought Kagome as she headed over to talk to Sango. She knew Kaori would have informed Sango and Miroku about the strange lights and about her and Inuyasha taking off after the two little girls. This would all be out of Kaori's insatiable curiosity of what was happening.

Knocking on the door and entering, Kagome called out,

"Sango? Are you here?"

Sango came out from the back of the house, "Kagome, where have you been? Kaori said you dropped off Kazuo with her and left with Inuyasha after two little girls. Were they Kikyou's shikigami?". As she finished, Miroku came out and joined her.

"Yes, they were Kikyou's shikigami. Kikyou needed to see us. She had been attacked by Naraku's spirit. He is taking the forms of dead people.", Kagome answered.

"Is Lady Kikyou alright?", Miroku asked.

"No. The miasma was too much for her and I couldn't purify it. She died in Inuyasha's arms.", Kagome said quietly.

"In his arms? He's still a two-timer? You're married for goodness sake!", Sango exclaimed.

Kagome just shrugged, "We made love afterwards."

"WHAT?", both Sango and Miroku said together.

"He's more of a lecher than I ever was.", Miroku commented.

"Now, Miroku, you need to remember that inu demons are sexual creatures after they first mate. He needed to know I wouldn't ever leave him. He needed to feel needed. He needed to be as close to me as possible and to him, that is through mating. It has nothing to do with sex or release or pleasure. Inus show affection by mating. He also wanted to make sure I knew his heart belonged to me.", then as she came out of her random thoughts, she said, "And why am I explaining this to you?", as she shook her head.

"Ok, getting off that subject,", Miroku said, smiling, "Naraku is still alive?"

"His spirit is. And he's using dead people's bodies to get around. I think he is still trying to get reincarnated."

"How do you know he is using dead people's bodies, Kagome?", Sango asked.

"Because, Sango, Kikyou said he came to her as Kohaku.", Kagome said and then winced at Sango's response.

"That evil bastard! How dare he use my brother's body for his selfish use.", Sango said, as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Sango,", said Kagome, as she hugged her friend. As Sango cried on Kagome's shoulder, Miroku went out to see Inuyasha. He found Inuyasha swaying gently in the hammock with Kazuo.

"Inuyasha,", Miroku called out as his friend opened one eye and found the monk approaching.

"Whaddya want, Miroku?"

"I want to say I'm sorry about Lady Kikyou."

"Hmm. Thanks. I appreciate that."

"So what are we going to do about Naraku?"

"I'll wait."

"Wait? For what?"

"For him to come to us. He went after Kikyou so he's bound to come after us. Plus, Kagome seems to feel that the Shikon Jewel is inside Kaori."

"What?", asked Miroku, flabbergasted.

"Well, when we were in the other world, the jewel disappeared and we didn't know where it went. Since Kagome was pregnant at the time, she is assuming that the jewel disappeared inside of either her or the baby. Of course, that baby was Kaori."

"How can you be so calm? Naraku managed to kill Kikyou."

"I will kill him, Miroku. But, he's disguising himself as dead people."

"Yes, I know, Kagome explained he used Kohaku's body."

"Yes.", Inuyasha said quietly, "If Kikyou couldn't sense his demonic aura, I don't know if I can smell his stench. So let him come to us and we'll go from there."

Inuyasha stopped talking and began to sniff the air. Sitting up, he growled. Miroku looked in the direction that Inuyasha was looking and saw a whirlwind of dust heading their way.

"A dust devil?", Miroku wondered aloud.

His question was answered as Inuyasha got out of the hammock and took a battle stance and the dust revealed its occupant.

"We meet again, you insolent puppy.", the demon yelled to Inuyasha.

"What do you want, you mangy wolf?", Inuyasha asked his enemy.

Miroku rubbed his forehead as he shook his head, '_Yes, why are you here, Kouga_?', he thought to himself.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"I ain't here to fight puppy, so just take your hand off the hilt of your sword.", Kouga said.

"Then why are you here, Kouga?", Miroku asked.

"I just have some questions. I picked up your and Kagome's scent up north of here and I followed it.", Kouga explained, and suddenly he straightened up, "Kagome.", he spoke.

"Oh, Kouga, it's you.", Kagome said as she came up to the men with Sango behind her. Kagome picked up Kazuo, who was trying to make the hammock swing faster, and the toddler looked at Kouga and said, "Wolfie."

At this, Kouga smiled at the tyke. Inuyasha began to get impatient. "What do you wanna talk about, wolf?"

Kouga replied, "There's been some strange things happening around here. I've heard stories of specters and ghosts. I've even seen some of my dead comrades walking around. You got any idea of what's going on?"

"Yea, it appears Naraku is back, as a spirit. He's inhabiting already dead bodies.", Miroku said.

"He's trying to get reincarnated. He tried using my daughter, Kaori, as his reincarnated body. But I stopped him.", Inuyasha said proudly.

"Well, obviously you didn't stop him enough, you idiot, if he's still looking for a body to inhabit.", Kouga retorted.

"Kouga, that was 13 years ago. We thought he was gone. We didn't realize until recently that he had returned.", Kagome pleaded.

"The question is, what are we going to do about it?", Miroku asked.

"Yea, we don't know which body he's gonna inhabit next.", Inuyasha added.

"I may have an idea,", Kagome started, "Let me look through my spell books and see what I have that might help us. I'll do that tonight when the children are in bed."

"Spell book?", queried Kouga

"Yes, I'm a demon ninja witch now.", Kagome said.

"I thought they were only myths. The power of a demon ninja is trouble enough. But add witchcraft to that ...", Kouga's words trailed off as he thought, '_Damn Kagome, you shoulda been with me_.'

While they were talking, Inuyasha's other pups came out from where ever they had been. Kagome introduced them to Kouga. This evoked one comment out of him. In a soft voice, he said, "You produce good, strong, healthy children. That's important in a mate."

"Yea, wolf, and they're my pups. Not yours. The better man won.", Inuyasha glared at Kouga. This comment started a growling match between Kouga and Inuyasha.

"All right, boys, calm down.", said Kagome sarcastically.

"Mama, what's that all about?", asked Kaori.

"Kouga and your father used to fight over me. That's what.", Kagome whispered to her daughter.

"But papa won you. Why is he still fighting Kouga?", Kaori continued.

"Because your father is still insecure and jealous around other men when it comes to me.", Kagome responded, and then said, "Kouga? What have you been doing all these years?"

Kouga pulled out of his battle stance and said, "Is there someplace we can go, Kagome, that we can talk?"

"NO!", cried Inuyasha

"INUYASHA! Stop it!", Kagome yelled at him as his ears drooped, "Yes, Kouga, follow me.", she said, as she handed Kazuo to his papa, "Here Kazuo. Keep your papa in line, ok? Yank his ear if he tries to follow Mama, ok?"

Kazuo responded by saying, "ok, mama." and then reaching up to get one of his father's ears in play. Inuyasha just growled. Kagome looked over her shoulder and said "Be good.".

Heading to a small clearing, Kouga sat down next to Kagome.

Kouga started by saying, "So you decided to mate with Inuyasha. I should have come for you sooner, but we had problems in our lands that I needed to attend to."

"Kouga, I wasn't in love with you. I never was."

"I know, I just thought I could make you love me, somehow. Your sons are strong and your daughters are pretty. Can't ask for much more. I didn't even know half-demons could produce."

"His father's blood is extremely strong. It demands to be passed on. It's like a legacy."

"Does he treat you well, Kagome?"

"Yes, Kouga, he does. He's matured alot over the years. How about you? Are you mated yet?"

"I mated Ayame. Her grandfather, the elder, insisted on it. We haven't had much luck producing. Our first 2 litters all but one died. And then he didn't make it through the summer. We've had other litters since ... one or maybe two pups. Some survived, some didn't. Out of all the years we have been together, we have successfully raised to maturity only 6 pups. I had hoped for more than that.", Kouga became quiet after this.

"Kouga,", Kagome said, thoughtfully, "I may be able to help you. I have something I can make. If Ayame brews it into a tea and feeds it to the pups, it should help them. She can feed it to them right from birth."

"Oh, yea? I'm willing to try it and I'm sure Ayame will too.", Kouga said, ready to hug Kagome until she backed away.

"Kouga, Inuyasha will look for any reason to attack you. You know that. I don't want a fight in front of my children."

"You're right. Let's get going.", Kouga said, as he got up and Kagome stood. Together they walked back to the hut. Arriving back, they found Miroku and Inuyasha talking, with Kazuo on the ground, happily pulling Yasha's ears as Yasha winced in pain every now and them.

"So what are we going to do?", Miroku asked.

"I though Kagome was going to look through her spell book?", Inuyasha looked at the monk questioningly.

"Oh yea, that's right.", Miroku replied, feeling dumb.

"Kouga, why don't you stay in one of the huts for tonight. I'll make a nice supper for everyone. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea, Kagome.", Kouga said, smiling.

"Well, I don't!", Inuyasha said, as he folded his arms across his chest and glared at Kouga.

"Well, tough! I don't care.", Kagome said, as she grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and started pulling him inside the house.

"OW OW OW! That hurts, wench!", Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Tough! Now get in here!", Kagome yelled back.

Kouga and Miroku just stared at the scene as Kouga commented, "Maybe I didn't want to be mated to her." and Miroku laughed.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

After feeding the hungry horde and getting her pups off to bed, Kagome started looking through her spell books. She hadn't realized how long she was pouring over the books until Inuyasha came out, and rubbing his eyes, said to her,

"Hey stranger. My bed is empty."

"Well, go back into it and it won't be.", Kagome retorted.

"All right, woman, you know what I mean.", Inuyasha responded as he sat down beside her. Curling up next to her, he began kissing her neck and shoulder and, in the most seductive voice he could muster, said

"Come to bed, Koshii, I'll make it worth your while.", as he continued to play with her ear and kiss her neck. He clearly was having somewhat of an effect on her, as she stopped what she was doing.

"Inuyasha, I need to find a spell for Naraku."

"Take a break and come back to it tomorrow. When your mind is clearer."

Closing her book, Kagome agreed and let Inuyasha lead her to the bedroom. The next morning, after breakfast, Kagome started looking through the books again. This time, she believed she found what would work.

"I found it!", she yelled excitedly as Inuyasha came over to her.

"What is it?", he asked.

"An illusion that will show you the true identity of the person you want to check out. And I also found a spell that I can trap Naraku's spirit in a demon dimension that he shouldn't be able to get out of."

"So what do we do now?", Inuyasha asked.

"Now I practice. And we wait."

"How long?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should use some bait."

"Bait? Like what?"

"The shikon jewel?"

"But you said the jewel was inside ... wait ... WAAAAIT a minute ... you're not gonna use Kaori as bait."

"It may be our only chance. I think we should at least pass it by Kaori and let her decide."

"She's too young to make that sorta decision."

"She's 13-years-old. Some 13-year-olds are getting married."

"No. Absolutely not! No way! No! No! No!"

"No what, papa?", asked a voice from the hall.

"Kaori, your father doesn't want you to decide whether you want help us or not."

"Kagome, don't go there!"

"Help you with what?", Kaori asked.

Kagome explained everything to Kaori and the adventurous child's eyes widen fast.

"Oh please papa! I want to help you and mama."

"NO! That's my final decision!", Inuyasha stated adamantly.

"But, papa, you and mama will be right there, you wouldn't let me get hurt."

Both Kagome and Kaori started to cry. They both knew Inuyasha well enough to know he couldn't stand to see a woman cry. With both his mate and oldest daughter crying, he didn't stand a chance. He didn't know they were faking the tears.

"Oh ALRIGHT! Just stop crying! PLEASE!", Inuyasha begged the women.

Kaori rushed up and kissed her father, "Thank you, papa! You won't regret it! I love you!"

Inuyasha hugged his daughter and whispered, "I love you, too.", back to her, while he stared at his mate, who was now smiling. After Kaori left, Inuyasha knelt down by his mate and said,

"I know I've been conned.", then he kissed her. "Practice those spells.", he said as he left.

As Kagome prepared herself for the spells, she thought to herself, '_One day that isn't going to work_.'

Inuyasha went outside to talk with Miroku (and, unfortunately, Kouga) and prepare a battle plan. They needed to find Naraku. And fast. As they talked, Kouga said that sightings of ghosts and specters were coming from villages south of the mountains. Close to Kaede's village.

"Maybe he's hunting for the shikon jewel. Being only a spirit, his senses are probably not as astute as they were.", Miroku commented.

Sango joined the group and said, "There's a big village just north of Kaede's. That might be his next stop."

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then said, "I'll send Yasha to the village. He can tell us if there are any strange going ons."

"Is that a wise idea, to send a kid?", Kouga asked.

"Yasha has my sense of smell and he's old enough to take care of himself. Besides, Naraku doesn't know Yasha, so Yasha can walk around freely. If Naraku sees any of us there, he won't do anything.", Inuyasha said.

"Ok. It's your pup.", Kouga said.

Inuyasha called Yasha over and explained all that was going on. After the group filled him in, Yasha agreed to do it. Packing the katana that his father had gifted him with on his 12th birthday, Yasha sped through the trees to his mission. Inuyasha just sighed and thought,

'_Be careful, my son_.'


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Kagome nearly hit the roof when she found out that Yasha had been sent on his own to the town on his own. Inuyasha reassured her that Yasha would be fine. Clearly not convinced, she dropped the argument anyway. That night found Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome talking about their plans.

"I don't understand why Naraku would be heading back down this way. He's obviously been to Kaede's village if he used Kohaku's body once.", Inuyasha said.

"I don't know either.", Sango agreed, clearly upset at the mention of her brother's body being used by Naraku.

"We should know more when Yasha returns from the town.", Miroku added.

"That's if something strange goes on at the town tonight.", said Kouga.

"All we can do is wait and see.", Kagome said, curling up closer to Inuyasha.

**At the Town**

Yasha draped himself in the cloak he had grabbed before leaving his village. From his parents, he had learned both sides of combat. The brash bravado of his father and the quietness of his mother. He chose to be quiet on this mission. The town was busy this evening with people strolling along and activities in every building. Yasha chose a seat near a tavern to watch the going ons around him. With his face covered, he could stare without drawing attention to himself. As he sat and watched, an ugly, old hag caught his eye. As she sat down, Yasha kept an eye on her. Something didn't feel right to him.

His suspicion paid off when a man who was acting strangely sat beside her. Although they whispered low enough so that human ears couldn't hear them, the two strange people had no idea an inu was in their midst.

"So, Leiko, you promised me my body. Where is it, you old witch?", the man said.

"You haven't upheld your end of the bargain. You promised me the girl with the shikon jewel in her body. Once I have her, I can restore your body.", replied the old woman.

"These dead bodies are a pain in the ass to control. My senses are nearly nothing. I haven't been able to find the village she's in. And then I have to deal with Inuyasha while in one of these wretched bodies."

"Naraku. be patient. I can direct you to the girl. I have discovered her whereabouts. I also want her mother - dead or alive."

"Kagome will not be easy for you to deal with. She has always had strong powers."

"HA! I have been a witch for alot longer than she has. Anything that Tamae taught her, I can take care of."

As the two continued talking, Yasha picked up that the witch knew where their village was and was letting Naraku know. Remaining as still as possible until the two broke up, Yasha then calmly walked out of the town. As soon as he was far enough from the town, he took off running.

Arriving back home, he told everybody what he had learned.

"So Naraku's coming to us. Well, that makes it easier.", Inuyasha said, cracking his knuckles.

"He probably won't do anything at night, but I suggest that Kaori stay outside tomorrow. If, as Yasha says, he has trouble controlling these bodies it shouldn't be too hard to discover him.", Miroku said.

Everybody slept fitfully that night, anxiously awaiting the next day. After breakfast, Kaori stayed outside, sitting on a rock. To pass the time, she did some knitting. Kagome had placed the illusion spell on the entire village. It made the whole area look like a mirage, as the air seemed to move. The people that walked through the village all rubbed their eyes at the images they saw, but then seemed to chalk it up to the heat. Miroku and Kouga stayed in one of the huts and Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in their house, all keeping an eye on Kaori.

Kagome was the first to notice the strange man walking down the road. As she stared at him, she gasped. Through the spell of illusion, the man seemed to fade from sight and then return ... only this time he looked different.

"Inuyasha.", she whispered, "There he is. It's Naraku. The man with the longer top-knot."

"I see him. Damn! It is Naraku. And he's heading towards Kaori."

As they watched, the man went to Kaori and started talking to her. Preparing her spell, Kagome pulled out a golden sphere with a pentagram inside it and held it out in front of her. With Inuyasha behind her, she headed out the door to where Kaori sat. Naraku's back was to them, but Kaori saw them approach. Before Naraku could do anything, Kagome yelled out,

"Choudai! Naimenteki! No han'i! Iza! Kemono!"

After chanting these words, Naraku's fake body was surrounded by a ball of light. The ball glimmered then faded as it was captured by the pentagram sphere. Kagome just stared at the sphere as Miroku and Kouga joined them.

"That's it? Nothing more?", Kouga asked incredulously.

"Damn! That was anticlimactic! And I was looking for a fight too.", said Inuyasha.

Just then, the sphere in Kagome's hand turned black. Kagome screamed and dropped the sphere. Looking at her hand, she saw a burn mark where the sphere had been.

"Looks like it's not over yet!", Inuyasha said, as he tried to pick up the sphere. He also dropped it because of the burning that seared through his skin.

"What's going on?", asked Kouga.

"It looks like Naraku is using his jyaki to try to get out of the sphere that Kagome has trapped him in.", said Miroku.

"So what do we do now?", asked Kaori.

"It needs to go to a place of purification. A special place. Since he's being assisted by the evil witch Leiko, we need to take it to this shrine in her mountains. A Heiian shrine called the Shrine of Antiquity", said Kagome.

"HER mountains are far north of here. And we can't pick it up. How do you suggest we do this?", questioned Inuyasha.

"Kouga ... see if you can pick it up.", Kagome said to the wolf. Kouga reached down and picked up the ball. When nothing happened, Kagome theorized, "Only a full-blooded demon can handle the sphere now. Kouga will have to take it to the shrine. But I have to place it there. And we may need the presence of the shikon jewel or we may even need to cut it out of Kaori. Either way, Kaori will need to travel with us."

"Alright then," said Inuyasha, "Let's go and get this taken care of for good."

"I'll get Kirara and I'll go with you, Inuyasha.", said Miroku.

"I think Yasha should come too.", Inuyasha decided as he went to get his oldest son. Kagome left her children in Sango's capable care. Very soon, the group was on their way, to the far northern reaches of Japan. To the Shrine of Antiquity with no clue as to what may await them there.


	64. Chapter 64

_A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating. Have been having some serious problems at home and haven't been in the mood to update. Sorry again but here's a cliffie for you!_

Chapter 64

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back, Yasha rode with Miroku on Kirara and, much to Inuyasha's chagrin, Kaori rode on Kouga's back. Before they had left, an interesting confrontation ensued,

"Kaori, you ride with Yasha and Miroku on Kirara.", Inuyasha ordered.

"Kouga offered to carry me. Three people on Kirara is crowded.", Kaori whined.

"You are not riding with Kouga!", Inuyasha ordered.

"Hey, puppy, I won't hurt your daughter. I can protect her and the jewel inside her.", Kouga announced as Inuyasha growled. Kagome soothed Inuyasha's ruffled ego while telling Kouga,

"I know you can protect Kaori. We do trust you with our daughter."

After that, they headed out to the Shrine of Antiquity. Crossing over the northern mountains, they headed to Tohaku, the northernmost region of the main Japanese island of Honshu. But their journey was being watched. Leiko, the evil mountain witch, had some surprises in store for the travelers.

For apparently no reason, Inuyasha and Kouga both stopped and paced nervously. Inuyasha yelled to Kouga to watch out, but Kouga had already leaped into the air as the ground began to shake around them. Inuyasha jumped to a tree, as the world shook with a major earthquake. The ground opened up and trees and rocks began disappearing into the chasm. Miroku and Yasha, on Kirara, were able to stay out of the way, but Inuyasha and Kouga were left bouncing around, trying to find stable ground. Suddenly, a huge mountain of rock pushed up out of the ground, separating the two men. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was not able to call out to Kouga as he hopped from rock to rock, trying maintain his balance.

A crevasse opened in front of Inuyasha, threatening to swallow him and Kagome up. Just in time, Kirara flew down and Inuyasha jumped on her back. He ordered Kirara to look for Kouga. The group searched and called his and Kaori's name, with no response. As the ground settled down, the group landed and looked toward the area where they last saw Kouga and Kaori.

"Damn wimpy wolf. He better have survived that earthquake.", Inuyasha said, obviously worried.

"Inuyasha.", Miroku started, "I doubt that earthquake was natural. It may have been designed to separate us."

"Yea. The orb with Naraku's spirit is with Kouga.", Inuyasha said.

"And Kaori has the jewel inside of her.", Kagome said, "The two things we need at the shrine."

"Let's go. We have to see if we can find Kouga and Kaori before that witch does. I have a feeling she's behind this.", Inuyasha said, as Kagome climbed back onto his back and they took off, with Kirara right behind them.

Kouga and Kaori had survived and had gotten to an area where the ground didn't shake. As soon as Kaori got over her scare of what had happened, she worried about her family. Kouga sniffed the air, but to his amazement and disappointment, he could not smell Inuyasha or any of the rest of the group.

'_I didn't think we were that far apart_.', he thought. Urging Kaori on his back, he reassured her, "We'll find your family. We're not that far apart. We should be together soon, ok, Kaori?"

They hopped along the rocks and ground, all the while sniffing the air for the others. They were not far north of the northern mountains, when Kouga smelled something familiar,

'_Ayame_', he thought. As he got closer, he greeted his mate, who appeared in shock. He started to introduce Kaori, when Ayame started to cry.

"Jiro is missing. After the earthquake he disappeared.", she cried to her mate. Kouga consoled his mate while inside he knew what he had to do.

"Kaori, we need to look for my son. Do you mind?", he asked.

"I don't mind. Let's go.", she said.

The two returned to Kouga's den and tried to follow Jiro's scent. Ayame had been so concerned about her other pups, that she wasn't able to leave them and follow Jiro. Luckily, not to many chasms had formed around the den, and searching was easier than expected. Kouga eventually picked up his son's scent and went to him. He was pretty far from the den and badly injured. As Kouga knelt beside him, Kaori just stood and watched. Kouga quietly said,

"I smell death on him. He doesn't have much longer."

Something inside Kaori pushed her forward. She wasn't sure what or who urged her to go and touch Jiro. As Kouga watched in amazement, Kaori placed her hands on Jiro and a bright light emanated from her hands. The light was bright enough that Kouga had to turn his head away. When the light disappeared, Kaori fell over, as if worn out. Kouga caught her and gently laid her down. To his surprise, his son was now awake and responsive. Kaori had healed him! Picking up his son and Kaori, he carried them back to the den. Ayame joyfully hugged her second son as Kouga laid Kaori on the ground. He didn't know what she had done, but he was thankful.

After a while, Kaori woke up. Kouga decided to ask her a few questions.

"So what was all that back there?"

"Huh?", she answered.

"You placed your hands on my son and a bright light shined and then you passed out and my son recovered. I didn't know you were empathic."

"Em ... pathic? What's that?", Kaori asked.

"It's when one person can heal another with their hands. It's a special power. Usually only possessed by witches.", Kouga answered her.

"I didn't know myself. Something told me to put my hands on him and I did. That's all I remember.", she said, quietly.

"Well, we don't have time to worry about it. I'm just grateful you did what you did. Thank you, Kaori.", Kouga responded.

"Yes, thank you from me too.", Ayame chimed in.

"Let's get going. We need to get to that shrine.", Kouga stated, as Kaori climbed on his back. Waving goodbye, they were off again.

Back with Inuyasha and the group, the group decided to stop at a village. The village at first seemed friendly, feeding the hungry bunch. But then a shaman appeared and condemned the half-demons and the demon cat as evil. As if possessed, the villagers began to attack. A group of villagers threw a net over Inuyasha as he struggled to get free.

"Forget it, half-demon.", the shaman said, "These nets are designed for stronger demons than yourself."

"Oh yea? We'll see about that.", Inuyasha yelled back. Inuyasha happened to look at Kagome, who was preparing a spell. Quickly using the spell, the net fell away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up and faced the shaman, ready to battle. The shaman was undeterred.

"She is a witch. We burn witches. Tie her to a stake and burn her.", the shaman said.

Before Kagome could react, she was captured. She screamed for Inuyasha, who tried to go after her. But the shaman's staff appeared in front of him, sending him flying in a pool of fire. Kagome was tied to the stake as villagers put wood around her feet. She noticed that Yasha had been overcome by poison that the villagers used. He laid on the ground, his eyes and nose burning. Miroku had been captured and relieved of his staff.

The shaman set off some more poison around Inuyasha. The poison began to overtake him as well. As he tried to get up to get to Kagome, the shaman continuously knocked him down with his staff and dousing him with more poison. Kagome recognized the scent of the poison. Sango used it alot when they were fighting demons that had strong senses of smell and sight. It overpowered them. And it had always overpowered Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't have many weaknesses but the poison was definitely one of them.

After knocking Inuyasha unconscious, the villages tied him up, spread eagle, between two stakes. The shaman removed the sword and sheath on his hip as Kagome begged him not to.

"You'll be sorry when he wakes up.", Kagome warned, but the shaman paid no heed. Kagome thought, '_How are we going to get ourselves out of this_?'


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The shaman took his time with Kagome. Yasha was passed out and the villagers had knocked out Miroku. To the shaman's dismay, the demon cat had disappeared. But the half-demon that caused him problems was still unconscious.

"You are wicked and evil, you witch.", the shaman said, "renounce your evil ways and I will let you live."

"I am not evil. I perform my witchcraft for good. I help people.", Kagome said to him.

"All witches are evil. My own mother was a witch. I enjoyed torturing her to death."

"And you call me evil. You are the evil one, you fiend."

This back and forth continued between them. Kagome only hoped she could stave them off until Inuyasha came to.

"Why do you travel with half-demons and a monk. Surely he must be a degenerate monk to travel with a group such as yours.", the shaman said.

"I travel with my husband and my son. We are heading to the Shrine of Antiquity in the northernmost region."

The shaman laughed, "Your husband, you say. A half-demon married? You must have taken pity on the his wretched soul."

"I didn't need to pity him. He's strong and brave. He's destroyed hundreds of demons stronger than himself. And he'll destroy you too, if you do anything to me."

This made the shaman laugh harder. That's when he heard the voice,

"Laugh all you want but she's right. I will destroy you of you even lay a finger on her."

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled, happily. Her happiness was short-lived however, when she saw Inuyasha was still fighting the poison.

"Well then, my plaything woke up!", huffed the shaman. Aiming his staff at Inuyasha, he fired off shocks of lightening bolts at the half-demon. The shaman laughed as Inuyasha squirmed and writhed in pain. His agonized yells hurt Kagome as she tried to release herself from her bonds.

Inuyasha's eyes began changing to red and his heartbeat sped up. To Kagome's horror, she saw the purple stripes on his face appear and saw his claws lengthening. She looked around at the villagers and saw that they weren't moving. They were definitely under a spell. She frantically tried to pull her hands out of the ropes. As Inuyasha continued his degeneration into the violent demon, Kagome felt something around her hands.

"Kirara!", she whispered as the cat sliced threw her binds. Kagome looked around and found the Tessaiga and the ran to her son. He was starting to come to as was Miroku. By this time, the shaman had noticed she was freed. As Kagome ran to Inuyasha, the shaman ordered the villagers to fire arrows at the witch and half-demon, who by now had freed himself from his binds.

As Kagome reached Inuyasha, the arrows flew. Wrapping herself around him, the arrows struck her back. Inuyasha grabbed the Tessaiga from Kagome and tried to save her from the arrows but it was too late. As Kagome passed out from the shock, Inuyasha went ballistic. He glared at the shaman and the villagers with a look that terrified Miroku.

"Inuyasha, don't! The villagers are under a spell from the shaman. Don't do it!", Miroku yelled. But the plea fell on deaf ears. His hands covered in Kagome's blood, Inuyasha cried out,

"MURDERERS! BLADES OF BLOOD!", he screamed as the blood flew through the air. The blood hit the villagers and struck them down. The shaman, however, he missed. Getting up, Inuyasha attacked the shaman,

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", He yelled as he destroyed the shaman. Running back to Kagome, he held her close.

"MOTHER!", Yasha yelled as he joined his father, with Miroku not far behind.

Miroku checked Kagome and whispered to Inuyasha,

"She's still alive. Barely. Her breathing is shallow, however. Let's take these arrows out of her."

"No. If you do that, she'll bleed to death.", Inuyasha said.

"I'll only remove the shafts. I'll leave the arrowheads in. That will slow the bleeding.", Miroku said.

Miroku slowly removed the shafts from the arrows so that Inuyasha could hold Kagome easier. The three of them sat there with Kagome for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, Yasha looked around and said,

"Where's Kirara?"

Miroku looked around and was surprised to see the fire cat gone. "I don't know where she went.", he said.

As dusk fell, the group heard a yell,

"Papa! Yasha!"

They looked up and saw Kirara with Kouga and Kaori on her back. Her passengers hopped off and ran to where Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms.

"What the hell happened, dog-breath?", Kouga demanded.

"MOTHER!", cried Kaori as she ran and hugged her mother's body.

Miroku explained what happened and Kouga looked at Kaori.

"Kaori, do to your mother what you did with my son. You did it once, you can do it again. I know it."

"Do what?", Inuyasha and Miroku chorused together.

Kaori prepared herself and took a breath. Laying both hands on her mother's body, she concentrated. As before, a bright light emanated from her hands as the warmth flowed into Kagome's body. Inuyasha felt the arrowheads pop out as Kagome's back healed. Kagome's breathing became deeper and more alive. Inuyasha, Yasha, and Miroku watched in amazement as Kagome's eyes opened and color returned to her cheeks. Then Kaori fell over and passed out. Kouga caught her in his arms.

"What happened?", Inuyasha asked, as he looked worriedly at his daughter.

"Your daughter is empathic and she didn't know it. She saved my son earlier. But the use of so much power wears her out. Don't worry. She'll be fine in a little while.", Kouga advised.

Not wanting to stay in the village, the group found a clearing down the road a ways. Miroku built a fire and Inuyasha and Kouga hunted for food. The group decided to camp for the night so that Kagome and Kaori could recuperate. As she healed, Kagome was surprised at hearing about Kaori's ability.

"So my daughter is a witch. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.", Kagome said proudly.

"Papa? What does Kaori being a witch have to do with an apple falling from a tree?", Yasha whispered to his father.

"HMPH! How would I know. Your mother always comes up with weird stuff.", his father whispered back as Kagome just shook her head.

After eating, Inuyasha went off by himself. Miroku informed Kagome that Inuyasha had killed villagers when he thought she was dead. Understanding this, Kagome went to Inuyasha and just sat beside him. She knew her presence was enough. She didn't need to say anything.

"I can't believe what I did. I was so angry. And I wasn't demon. What came over me?", Inuyasha fretted.

"You did what you had to do. I understand and so does everybody else. We don't blame you.", Kagome tried to reassure him, to no avail. Kagome knew by his posture and the look on his face that he blamed himself and wouldn't forgive himself anytime soon.

The night wore on and everybody had trouble sleeping. At the break of dawn, the group got up and left. They still had to get to the Shrine of Antiquity.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

_Off Somewhere:_

"Damn! They survived! I will just have to take care of them myself.", said Leiko, the evil witch, to herself.

Inuyasha and his group finally came to the entrance of the Shrine of Antiquity. It was at the base of a very active volcano. As they walked through the entrance, Kaori suddenly doubled over and, for the first time, Kagome sensed the sacred jewel.

"The jewel ... I think it wants freed.", Kagome said.

"If that's what it wants, let's free it.", Inuyasha said, as he had Kaori lay down. Kagome pointed to where the jewel was shining, in the same area that it had been released from her own body so many years ago. As carefully as he could, Inuyasha sliced his daughter with his claw to give the jewel and exit. As if on cue, the jewel popped out and hovered in mid-air.

"I think it wants us to follow it.", Miroku said, curiously looking at the shiny orb.

The group got up and, with Kaori on Inuyasha's back, the group followed the orb as it headed up the mountain path. Yasha was unsure about the mountain that rumbled under their feet.

"Is this really safe?", he asked.

"If you're not comfortable with it, then go back to the entrance and wait.", said his father, impatiently. The orb suddenly took a turn down a hidden path, a path the group would not have noticed on their own.

"I wonder where it is leading us.", mused Miroku as Kirara mewed her agreement.

That's when Inuyasha saw it. A cave. A cave near the midway point of the mountain. He pointed it out to the group. Sure enough the orb began heading in that direction. Inuyasha sniffed the air and ordered everybody to run. Grabbing Kagome, he hopped out of the way as Kirara took Miroku, Yasha and Kouga too safety as a lightening bolt hit the area.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! So you dodged my lightening did you?", cackled the old witch, "You won't be so lucky next time."

"Who the hell are you, witch?", demanded Inuyasha, but Miroku knew.

"She's Leiko, a mountain witch that had placed the curse on Kagome when she was pregnant with Kaori.", Miroku informed Inuyasha.

"And I saw her in the town talking with Naraku's spirit.", Yasha added.

"So you're helping Naraku. What's in it for you?", demanded Inuyasha.

"Not that it's your business, but your souls are in it for me. After your deaths, I get to corrupt your souls. Especially Kagome's and Kaori's souls. Theirs are the purest I have ever seen.", replied the old witch.

"I don't feel like listening to anymore of this shit!", yelled Kouga, as he pulled out the Goraishi and attacked, "GORAISHI!", but the attack missed as the witch disappeared.

"You missed me, wolf! Want to try again?", the witch taunted.

By this time, Inuyasha had Tessaiga drawn and at the ready, but Kagome stopped him.

"She's a witch, Inuyasha. Your sword will have no effect on her.", she advised, as Inuyasha huffed. Kagome raised her hands and set off a spell,

"SHINPISHUGISHA", Kagome yelled as a fire bolt hit the witch and threw her back. Recovering quickly, the witch commented,

"I see Tamae has taught you well. But I can still destroy you. KOROSU!", the witch chanted and Inuyasha used Tessaiga to block the magic wave that sped towards them. As he had hoped, Tessaiga's protective barrier held off the spell.

Kagome sent a spell wave towards the witch, "KAKOKU NA ITAMI". It hit Leiko squarely and caused her extreme pain. Seeing the witch having problems getting up, Inuyasha readied Tessaiga,

"**WIND SCAR**!", he screamed, as the destructive force headed towards the witch. "Did I get her?", Inuyasha wondered aloud.

"YOU BASTARDS! I AM NOT PLAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE!", screamed the witch as she hovered above the cloud of dust left by the wind scar. She screamed out her most destructive spell, "SHI O MOTARASU FUHAI"

Kagome knew the spell and urged everybody to run from the approaching blast. As the group ran, Inuyasha noticed that Kaori stayed behind,

"KAORI! GET OUTTA THERE!", Inuyasha screamed, as he ran to her, knowing he wouldn't make it in time. Kagome watched in shock as Kaori simply raised her hands as a bright light engulfed the blast, reversing it and sending it back at the witch.

"OH NO! what did she do to my spell? ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!", Leiko screamed as she disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Inuyasha went to his daughter, as the others joined him. "What did you do?", he asked.

"I don't know.", she replied, as she pointed to the jewel hovering over her head, "The jewel told me to do that."

"It appears the shikon jewel has decided that Kaori is it's owner.", Miroku commented, "And, come to think of it, I've never seen it's light shine this pure, even in Kagome's possession."

Inuyasha agreed and so did Kouga, "Kaori's soul must be purer than Kagome's, if that's even possible.", commented Kouga.

The jewel began to go forward once again, heading into the cave. As they entered, they saw a bubbling hot spring that smelled strongly of sulfur. Kouga, Kaori, Inuyasha and Yasha all head their noses as the strong smell. The jewel hovered over the spring.

"Kouga, throw the orb into the spring.", Kagome urged the demon. Doing as he was told, Kouga threw the orb, now glowing a fierce purple from the miasma inside, into the spring. The spring hissed and bubbled like a rolling boil. Afterwards, a small door appeared and a glowing object greeted them,

"I am the keeper of the Shrine of Antiquity. Who have you banished to antiquity?"

"It is the spirit of pure evil. The one named Naraku.", Kagome said, bowing to the keeper.

"His evil will reign no more for their is no escape from antiquity. His spirit shall wander forever in the desolate world.", the keeper replied.

As the group looked in the spring, they could see Naraku, desperately looking for a way out of his entrapment.

"Now leave this place. For whenever a newcomer arrives the mountain always explodes. Leave, while you still can.", the keeper advised, as it disappeared behind the door.

Then, the ground started rumbling even more, as the mountain prepared to explode. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back as Kaori climbed on Kouga's and the others on Kirara as they ran out of there. Getting beyond the entrance, they watched from afar as the lava spewed from the mountain peak. Kaori noticed that the jewel stayed right with her the whole time,

"Look Papa, mama, the jewel is still here.", she said.

"Great!", groaned Inuyasha, "Now we have the problem of protecting that thing again."

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I have a spell that I can use to disguise the jewel.", Kagome said, as she held her hand out to the jewel, "KAKUSU!", Kagome chanted, as the jewel turned into a sapphire and landed in Kaori's hands.

"There,", Kagome said, proudly, "That takes care of that!"

"Hey, I wanted to get my shards back.", complained Kouga.

"Forget it, Kouga. I'm not breaking it.", reprimanded Kagome.

"DAMN!", was all Kouga could respond.

The group headed home, stopping at Kouga's den to drop him off. Jiro came out and introduced himself and then thanked Kaori for saving him,

"I'll never forget it, Kaori.", and then he turned to Inuyasha, "May I call on Kaori sometime?"

"Uhhhhhh ...", Inuyasha was at a loss for words as Kagome jumped in, "Certainly, Jiro. We'd love to have you visit."

"Hey, wait ...", Inuyasha started, but Kagome shushed him.

"Thank you. Thank you very much.", Jiro responded excitedly, bowing to Kagome and Inuyasha as he smiled a bright smile to Kaori, "I'll see you sometime, ok?"

"Sure. I'd like that.", responded Kaori, blushing.

They left the wolves den and headed home and finally arrived, tired and hungry. Shiori excitedly greeted Yasha and Sango greeted Miroku with a long hug and kiss as the kids greeted their parents. It was nearly winter and still alot of work to get done. The group retired to their homes for meals and rest before starting their fall work. The winter would bring a grandchild to Miroku and Sango and challenges for both families.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I want to thank everybody for reading and for all your reviews. The next chapter will be up shortly!


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: WOW - Can you believe the last 20 chapters took place in all of about 8 months? Our heroes have been busy! Anyway - onto a new chapter in our heroes lives.

Chapter 67

The nasty winter of 1566 turned into a late arriving spring of 1567. As the sakura trees began to blossom, Inuyasha and Miroku began their yearly task of preparing their fields for planting. This year was different for Miroku and Sango, however, as they were now grandparents to a bouncing baby boy born to their daughter Aya during the winter months. Having not been able to see their new grandson because of the fierce winter, they anxiously awaited their daughter and son-in-law to arrive soon with the bundle.

Inuyasha had spent the winter months making sure Yasha knew everything about hunting ... especially tracking in the winter. Yasha had vowed protection to Shiori, placing her as his future bride. He now had to prove to her he could provide for her. Everything he had caught so far, she had accepted and cooked for them. The future looked bright for the young lovers.

Kaori had spent the winter practicing her magic, getting used to the power she possessed. She also daydreamed of Jiro whenever she had the chance.

Kagome kept the children busy over the winter months. She would purchase supplies from the modern era, such as chalk and small handheld chalkboard, paper, pencils and books and teach the children how to read and write. She had always read to the children and now she would have Kaori and Yasha read to the other children. The children also learned about modern music, as Kagome purchased instruments for them and the children played her modern cd player with all different kinds of cds. When they could, Miroku's children were also included in the lessons, when the weather wasn't too bitter.

Over the winter, Kagome managed to talk Inuyasha into them having another child (it wasn't really that difficult.). So the spring found Kagome about 3 months pregnant.

This day found Yasha, Hiroshi and Kazuo playing on the floor, Yasha and Hiroshi trying to wrestle while Kazuo rolled over top of them yelling,

" 'Roshi! 'Roshi! Yasha! Yasha!" and giggling as the boys would tumble around him.

The almost 3-year-old adored his older brothers and it showed. The girls were busy doing handicrafts - 6-year-old Jasmine was working on a simple needlepoint, 7-year-old Kohana was working on a quilt and 12-year-old Kaori was sewing a kimono together out of a soft, satiny material. Shiori was helping Kagome with washing and hanging the clothes to dry. Inuyasha, having finished his work for the day, decided to laze in the warm spring sun in the hammock. Pretty soon, Kazuo tired of playing with his brothers and ran over to his papa. Kazuo loved his brothers but, he loved the hammock more.

Kagome and Shiori finished washing and hanging out the clothes, so Kaori went in to start dinner as Kagome joined Inuyasha and Kazuo in the hammock.

"You know, my love, we need to make a trip to my world. We need to pick up supplies and food. Your children can sure pile away the food during the long winter months.", Kagome said, as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"HmHm,", he agreed, "We're out of ramen and dried potatoes."

"Yes, it seems that Yasha has your love for ramen and Hiroshi has your love of dried potatoes. Especially sour cream and onion flavored."

"Yea, well, knock off that 'Vietnamese flavor' shit of that ramen, would ya?"

"Well, Shippou likes it."

"Speaking of Shippou, where is he? I haven't seen his furry butt for a few days."

"He went to visit Kaede for a while. She needed some help planting her herb garden. She is getting old, after all.", Kagome said.

"Getting old? She was old 20 years ago. She's ancient now."

"Inuyasha! Stop it!"

"What, I'm only stating the truth. The old cow needs to retire and let someone else take over her duties."

"I agree she needs to take it easy. But she's active and that keeps her mind young. So leave her be.", Kagome sighed, anxious to get that topic of conversation over with, and, changing the subject, said, "So when are we going to go? Souta's wife was due a month ago and I'm anxious to learn if I have a niece or a nephew."

"We can go tomorrow. I can finish tilling in the morning and Shiori and Sango can handle the few guests that we have."

"Tomorrow sounds perfect.", Kagome smiled as she kissed her husband. Kazuo crawled over his father to get a kiss from his mother.

"Kazuo, we're going to go see Grandmama tomorrow. Whaddya think?", Kagome asked her toddler son.

"Grammy! Grammy! I wanna see grammy!", the little boy excitedly replied as Kagome laughed at his enthusiasm.

That night, Kagome announced that they would be traveling through the well tomorrow. Shiori had seen this once already and knew, that as of right now, she couldn't travel through the well. She had tried but only landed hard at the bottom. Her back and pride hurt for days.

"I wish I could travel with you to your world, Mama Kagome.", Shiori said, wistfully.

"I know, sweetie. But, maybe after you are mated to Yasha you will be able to, if that is what fate will allow.", Kagome said, as she hugged the half-bat demon girl.

The next day, after Inuyasha finished tilling and took a quick dip in the stream to clean off, they went through the well and came out in modern day Tokyo. They headed into the house to greet Kagome's mom.

"Grandmama! Grandmama!", six voices chorused, as they barged into the house. Kagome's mom was excited to see her "little" grand-demons, as she called them. Greeting Kagome and Inuyasha, she said,

"Oh My! I wasn't expecting a visit. I'll need to go buy more food.", she said, with a smile.

Looking around, Kagome said, "So, where's grandpa?"

"Oh darling, he is getting very old. He's in the hospital. I had to rush him in the other day. The doctors think he doesn't have much time left, I'm afraid. He's got the will and the spirit, but the heart and body is weak.", Kagome's mom replied, sadly.

"Oh! I'll have to go see him before I go home.", Kagome said, quietly, obviously worried about her grandfather, then, perking up, asked, "So what did Hana have? A boy or a girl?", she asked, referring to Souta's wife.

"She had a healthy baby boy. They named him Kanaye. He is such a good baby!", the grandmother gushed.

The pups quickly tired of the reunion. Now back in their mother's world, they got to enjoy the funny box their mother called a TV and play with Souta's old video games. Kazuo liked to play with Yasha's old toys, like the cars and trucks.

As the family settled in, Kagome, worried about her grandfather, decided to go to the hospital to pay him a visit. Since the younger children weren't allowed in, she left Inuyasha behind with them.

"I'll be back in a few hours. If Mama gets home and makes dinner before I get back, just eat without me. I'll grab some food out somewhere.", she said as she kissed everybody goodbye and left for the train.

Arriving at the hospital, she asked the front clerk what room her grandfather was in and was told floor 6, room 612 bed 2. Heading up on the elevator, she arrived at his room.

"Grandpa!", she called out cheerfully as she entered the room.

"My girl! How are you, my sweet girl?"

"I'm fine gramps and so are the children and Inuyasha. We came back to get supplies and Mama told me you were in here. C'mon, we need you back at the shrine, so you'd better get well!", Kagome said, as she hugged her grandfather. Then she heard a voice behind her,

"No need to worry about the shrine. I'll be back to take care of it.", said a masculine voice.

Kagome turned around and stared wide-eyed and with her jaw open. Was it? No! Could it be? No way! What the hell would he be doing here now? What did he want?

"You probably don't remember me, do you Kagome? You were barely 8 when I left so abruptly."

"I remember you, although I'd rather not.", Kagome huffed.

"C'mon now. Is that anyway to treat your dad?"


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"As far as I am concerned, you're not my dad. You may be my father, but there's a difference. A dad is someone who stays with the family!", Kagome said, roughly.

"Now now, dear girl. I know your father left you, but you still need to give him your respect. I called him after all these years because I need help running the shrine.", her grandfather said, and then started wheezing.

"Gramps? Are you ok?", Kagome asked, worried.

Getting over the wheezing, he told her he was alright, but a nurse passing by came in and said,

"Visiting hours will soon be over and Mr. Higurashi needs his rest.", the nurse advised and then left.

"Ok, gramps, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow.", Kagome said, as she walked past the man who had abandoned his family so many years ago with not so much as a second look.

"Wait, Kagome,", her dad called to her, "Let me treat you to dinner so we can talk about this. As adults."

"You leave and then pop in after 29 years and expect me to just embrace you?", she asked incredulously.

"Has it been that long?", he asked wistfully.

"Yes! I was 8 and I'm now 37. I've been married for 18 years and I have no use for you now. I have a man in my life who won't ever leave me.", Kagome said, then thinking, '_Again_.'

"Please let us just talk.", he insisted.

Giving up the battle, she said, "Fine, Higurashi, we'll talk. I'm hungry and I won't argue if YOU pay for dinner."

"Higurashi? Not father?", he queried.

"Don't push your luck or I'm going home to eat with my family.", she said as she walked out the hospital doors.

Her father took her to a nice restaurant, where he ordered fugu and she ordered the most expensive item on the menu. Secretly, she hoped that the chef would screw up the fugu, but she knew the chef in this restaurant was known for being a great fugu chef. Her father started their conversation,

"So you said you were married. Gee, you don't look a day over 19. Either he is great for you or you have a great plastic surgeon."

Kagome huffed at this comment, "No, he IS great for me. He is a wonderful provider."

"So who is he?"

"His name is Shinwa, Inuyasha.", she threw the name out off handedly.

"WHAT? THE Shinwa, Inuyasha? You're married to the richest man in Japan? Dad didn't tell me that."

Kagome looked at her father, stunned. She hadn't thought about her future self. After that little nightmare with Wendell, she had forgotten all about the future for her and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the richest man in Japan? What was in store for them? Quickly recovering, she said,

"Yea, well. I asked him to not brag about it."

"I wonder then why he asked for my help with the shrine. Certainly, you are rich enough to provide help for him."

"Yes, well, maybe it's because he is getting old and may die soon and he wanted to see you.", she responded, pointedly.

"I left because he wanted me to finish the monastery and take over the shrine and I refused. You don't realize how hard he was to live with, what with him bugging me all the time about it. And his stories. All those myths and legends that he foolishly believed. Demons and all that crap. How do you stand all that? Surely, you don't believe all that bull?"

"Hmm. I didn't at first. But, now I do.", she said quietly.

"Oh? What made you change your mind?"

"Just an experience I had. Never mind.", she said, hurriedly, "Look, I have to go and get back home. My youngest won't sleep unless I'm there."

"Oh, needs his mother there, heh?"

"No. It's just he'll stay up playing with the video games and all the other toys that he doesn't have where we live.", she said, absentmindedly.

"You don't have video games? And you have kids? What kid in Japan doesn't have a video game?"

"Mine don't, ok? We live in the feu ... ahhh ... we live in a rural area. No TV no video games."

As she got up to leave, her father stopped her, "I'll come by tomorrow and meet this husband of yours. I guess if he's rich, he's ok in my book."

"I don't care what you think of him, but, whatever.", she said, with a wave of her hand as she walked out of the restaurant, disgusted, but thoughtful.

'_So, we're rich in this era. At least he's alive_.', she thought happily as she boarded the train for home.

Arriving home, she was glad to see that Inuyasha had gotten Hiroshi, Kohana, and Jasmine to bed. Kazuo was laying on his father's lap and Kaori and Yasha were playing a kung fu game on the Playstation.

"Mama! Mama!", cried Kazuo, as he ran into her arms for a kiss. She picked up her youngest and hugged and kissed him. Inuyasha was dozing on the couch so she just placed a peck on the top of his head and went into the kitchen to see her mother.

"Hello, dear. How is father? He was awfully weak this morning.", her mother said.

"He's ok, Mama.", she said, and then asked, "Mama, did you know Father was there?"

"Oh dear. Was he? I knew your grandfather had called him, but I had hoped you wouldn't run into him until I had a chance to tell you. But, when I came back you were already gone. I was worried you would run into him."

"Well, we did and he's obnoxious.", Kagome commented, dryly.

"He didn't used to be that way.", her mother commented.

"By the way, that reminds me, when I told him Inuyasha's name, he said Inuyasha was the richest man in Japan. What do you know about that?"

"Oh boy! You really shouldn't know too much about your future, but yes, Inuyasha does make a name for himself and yes, your future self does stop by. The children are, of course, grown now. And you do have more than 6, by the way. But, that is all I will tell you."

Kagome thought about this and then said, "Speaking of more children, I'm pregnant. I'm due in the fall."

"Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you. You should go to that demon doctor and have a check up. I'll make an appointment for you in the morning. Is there anything else you want to talk about tonight?"

"No mom. But, I wanted to let you know that HE is coming over tomorrow to meet Inuyasha."

"WHAT? No he can't. Inuyasha now looks human and his hair is short. This Inuyasha has silver-hair."

"The magic necklaces. I don't know if I brought them.", and then she looked into the living room, where she saw Inuyasha's head above the couch. "And besides the silver mane, there's a couple of things of sure he's bound to notice.", she said, as she saw his ears twitch.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"I have an idea, dear. You, Inuyasha and the children stay out in the house we built for you in the back of the shrine and stay there tomorrow. I'll take care of this.", her mother said, simply.

"How?", asked Kagome curiously.

"Easy, your future selves are in Osaka right now. I'll call them ... um... you and have you ... um... them... come over in your place. I'm sure your future self will remember this time and will agree with me."

"I agree with you now. But, do I have young children in this era?"

"Yes, you do. It will work. I promise you. Don't worry."

That night, Mrs. Higurashi called her daughter, her modern era daughter.

"Hi Mama, I was expecting your call. If I recall he comes over around 4. We'll be there.", modern Kagome said.

As planned, the Kagome and Inuyasha of the past stayed hidden as their modern selves took over for the afternoon. Their curiosity, though, did start to get the best of them. Thank goodness for Inuyasha's sharp nose.

"They're ... uh ... we're ... whatever ... here.", Inuyasha informed Kagome around 2:00.

"How many kids are with us?", Kagome asked.

"Uhhh, five. Three girls and two boys. And they all have magic spells. I can sense the magic."

"That's good. I didn't say how many children we had."

"So, we're rich in this era, huh? I wonder what we do. Not that I care, mind you. I don't need money. Just you.", Inuyasha said, as he grabbed his wife and hugged her and she giggled.

"C'mon. It's a beautiful day. Let's sit on the back porch. Kazuo is napping and the others will stay right with us.", Kagome said, as she headed to the back of the small house.

Back at the house, modern Kagome introduced her husband and kids to her father.

"Father, this is my husband, Inuyasha. And our daughter, Kimberleigh, she's 15, our daughter Gabrielle, she's 12, our son, Xander, he's 8, our daughter Isabella, she's 6 and our son Quinn, and he's 2."

Just like her past self, she didn't like having her father around and her voice showed it. He knew nothing of her past and her time travel and wouldn't believe it if he did. They group spent the afternoon talking, or should we say, her father spent the afternoon trying to ply money making secrets from Inuyasha. All her father seemed interested in was money. Everybody was glad when the afternoon was over and he finally left. His ex-wife sadly watched him go. She still loved him, but she knew he had changed and she couldn't live with that.

After her father had left, the modern family said their goodbyes and left, everyone breathing a sigh of relief that it was over and that it had worked. After the modern family left, Mrs. Higurashi went out to the house and told everyone they could come back.

The children were glad to be allowed back in their grandmother's house. Only Yasha and Kaori really understood the implications of what had happened. Trying to explain to the younger pups something that was complicated for the adults didn't make sense.

The next day, Souta and his wife visited with their son. As the afternoon came, Kagome and her mother went out and stocked up on food, clothes and all other necessities and wants. Heading home, their arms filled with bags and boxes, they didn't realize what was going on at home. After Souta left and the two women went to market, Mr. Higurashi decided to pay his ex-wife another visit to talk about arrangements with the shrine.

Coming up the shrine stairs, he witnessed a little girl with silvery-white hair and dog-ears playing around the sacred tree. She looked a lot like Isabella, only with the silver-hair.

"Isabella! Hi sweetie! Where's your grandmother?"

"Huh?", the little girl replied, looking totally confused as the man came over to her.

"Where did you get this funny wig and ears. You're too pretty to be wearing this.", he said, as he tried to take it off.

"OW OW OW! STOP IT MISTER!", the little girl cried out.

Hearing her cries, Inuyasha ran out and confronted the man, silver-hair, ears and all.

"Get away from my daughter before I break your hands!", screamed Inuyasha, as the little girl ran to him, crying and calling, "PAPA!"

'_Papa_?', the man thought, '_But, Isabella's father has black hair. And what's the shit with the ears_?', Mr. Higurashi thought, as he questioned what he saw and his sanity.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Who the hell are you?", Mr. Higurashi questioned the figure with silver-hair.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave my daughter alone.", Inuyasha replied.

"Your daughter? Isabella's father has black hair not this freaky silver hair.", the man shot back.

'_Isabella_?', Inuyasha thought, '_Who the hell is Isabella_?' Then realization hit him. Isabella must be his daughter in the future. Then this man is ...

"You're Kagome's father?", Inuyasha said aloud, voicing his thoughts.

"Of course I am. And who the hell are you, I repeat?"

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome and her mother drop their packages on the grass as Kagome came running towards him.

"Inuyasha?", the man questioned, "But, yesterday you had black hair. Why do you now have silver hair. And what is with the ears? They look almost like dog ears."

"Sam," Kagome's mother addressed her ex-husband, "Come inside and I'll try to explain it to you."

"Fine. But, this better be good."

The five went inside the house. Kagome's father was surprised to see five more silver haired children in the house. Kagome addresses the oldest looking one,

"Yasha, please take the other pups to the house in back. We'll be there shortly."

'_Pups_? _Did she just call these children **pups**_?', Higurashi thought.

"Now Sam, let's sit down. You'll need to, believe me.", Kagome's mother said.

"Keiko, I refuse to sit down. Now somebody better start explaining.", Higurashi said, with an angry tone to his voice.

"Well, you see, you know about the ancient well on the property,", Kagome's mother started explaining.

"Yea, so what about it?"

"22 years ago, on Kagome's 15th birthday, she fell down the well and, was, how shall we say it, transported back in time to the feudal era."

"The what?"

"The feudal era of Japan, over 500 years ago"

"Woman, what are going on about? That's impossible and you know it."

"I thought so too at first, but I've seen her go through. She's been traveling back and forth for the past 22 years now. Inuyasha is from that time."

"This is ridiculous. And why does he look different and who are those other children?"

"The Inuyasha and Kagome you met yesterday are the ones that are alive now and living in this time. This Kagome and Inuyasha are the ones from the past. The children you met yesterday are their youngest. These children are their oldest, only back from the past."

"WHAT?", Higurashi held his head, as if he had a headache, "Now I know you're nuts woman. Past Kagome, Present Kagome. What the hell? And what's with the goddamn ears and the silver hair? And why did she call those kids pups?"

All this time Inuyasha and Kagome had been standing quietly, holding each other. Kagome now spoke up,

"Inuyasha is a dog-demon. Well, half-demon. His father was a dog-demon and his mother was human."

Her father looked at her incredulously. "Right.", he said sarcastically.

Kagome gently pulled one of Inuyasha's ears, "See, they don't come off. The children are half-demons too. That's why we call them pups."

"So your saying to me, that his mother fucked a dog and he was born? I've heard of beastiality, but that is sick, girl."

Not liking what he heard, but not understanding the word, 'beastiality', Inuyasha got upset and said,

"Don't you insult my mother, you bastard."

"You're the bastard. You're some kind of freak show gone wild. And you, you of all people Keiko, accept her **_marriage_** to this, this freakazoid?"

"Kagome and me have been married for 19 years. We don't need your goddamned approval."

"And if all this stupid story is true, how the hell are you alive 500 years later?"

"Demons live longer than humans. And I have demon blood in me now so I'm somewhat of a half-demon too.", Kagome tried in vain to explain.

As her father ranted on, Kagome heard a knock in the door. Leaving her parents and Inuyasha behind, she answered the door. She was surprised to see the human form of Jaken.

"Jaken,", she hissed quietly, "Why are you here?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru says for you and Inuyasha to take the pups and go back through the well. And he doesn't think you should use the well anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen but now you've changed history."

"Should I usea time spell and reverse it all?"

"No. But, Ai says if you want to come to the present at all, open a time portal in another location, where nobody knows you, if Inuyasha insists on wanting stuff from this time."

"But how do we change this?"

"Don't worry. Lord Sesshoumaru says a simple memory spell will change his memory. Now get Inuyasha and the pups and your supplies and go."

"Right.", she said, as she closed the door. Hurrying back to Inuyasha, her mother asked,

"Who was at the door, dear?"

"Oh, just a salesman. I sent him away."

Her father was still ranting about Inuyasha being a freak and the whole bizarre story that they told him. Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside and explained that they needed to leave. Now. Inuyasha went out to take the supplies to the well, as Kagome went back to her mother and father.

"Excuse me, father, can I talk to mama, alone, please?", Kagome asked. At this cue, her mother walked into the kitchen, with Kagome behind her, leaving the fuming man in the living room.

"Mama, Inuyasha and I are leaving. Now. I think it's best if I don't return through the well anymore."

"I agree. It's beginning to cause too many problems."

"I'll miss you mama. See you in 500 years.", Kagome said, with a tear in her eye.

Her mother smiled, "I'll see _you_ tomorrow."

Her mother walked out into the living room to work on getting her ex-husband to leave, while Kagome left out back to get the pups. Quickly explaining why they had to leave so suddenly, the children sadly went to the well with their mother. After Inuyasha finished getting all the supplies through the well, the family crossed over together.

"Bye, Mama.", Kagome thought, sadly.

Later that night, after the supplies were put away and the pups asleep, Inuyasha and Kagome curled up in bed together.

"I coulda killed that guy for all he said.", Inuyasha said, quietly.

"Don't worry about it anymore, my love. I'm just glad to see that we're still together in the future."

"And why wouldn't we be?", Inuyasha asked.

"No reason.", Kagome replied as she kissed her husband deeply.

He rubbed her belly and softly whispered, "By the way, I smell a different scent on you."

"Oh?", she queried.

"Yea. You're having twins.", he said as he kissed her again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I wrote this chapter asthe ending chapter to "Sparrows". I am now working on sequels to both "Sparrows" and "Future". Thanks for reading and thanks for all the great reviews. I love you all. Both sequels are up and running. Check them out! "What the Future Holds" sequel is called "The White Witch of the West"


End file.
